


Последний билет

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Один — решает уехать из заблудившейся в зиме провинции, где вынужден постоянно скрывать, кто он есть. Второй — пытается всеми способами его удержать.





	1. Окраин самый дальний край

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Ernst Wolff  
> http://www.diary.ru/member/?870877  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/81529

Сигарета тлела в пальцах Никиты. Рука его свободно свешивалась с дивана, пальцы слабели, и Костя успел взять окурок за миг до того, как тот упал бы на пол. Никита спал некрасиво: рот приоткрыт, майка задралась, оголяя бледный живот, ступни с темными пятками упираются в подлокотник. Но, глядя на него, Костя все равно поймал себя на щемящей нежности, которую, хоть и ненавидел порой, искоренить не пытался. Он поднес сигарету ко рту, сделал глубокую затяжку и забычковал в пепельнице. Предки, когда с дачи вернутся, выклюют ему весь мозг за табачный смрад в квартире, но это будет потом. Потом. А сейчас — как он может отказывать им с Никитой в удовольствии хорошо провести время, ни в чем себя не ограничивая?

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Костя тихо поднялся с пола, подхватил бутылку портвейна за горлышко и неслышно прошел на балкон. Ночь летняя — светлая. Пьяная. В соседнем дворе парочка громко ссорится и гремит бутылками на детской площадке. Доносится рев мотора — наверняка сосед с пятого наматывает круги на своей «девятке» без глушителя. Все в этом городе разыгрывается точно по нотам, и каждую такую ночь Костя выучил наизусть. Он хлебнул портвейна из горла. Вторая бутылка всегда идет легко, паршивый вкус уже не чувствуется. В голове зашумело. Он обернулся, но сквозь туман занавесок так и не разглядел Никиту.

Была одна мысль, которой Костя с ним не поделился, хотя они, близкие с самого детства, никогда ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Мысль эта требовала подготовки, обсуждения, больших стараний, и отчасти было суеверно-страшно произносить ее вслух. Вдруг сглазит. Или просто вся затея провалится, и он будет выглядеть полным дураком.

Он давно еще понял: в родном городе ему ничего не светит. Речь даже не о карьере, не о деньгах, семье и прочих банальностях. Этого у него априори не будет. Что важнее — у него здесь нет никакой возможности быть честным с самим собой и с Никитой. И со всеми остальными, раз уж на то пошло, но до остальных ему нет дела. Мать жалко, он от нее отдалился намеренно, защищая себя от задушевных разговоров, в которых приходилось лгать, а на отчима вовсе плевать.

Он мог бы прожить, как торчки и алкаши из книжек в оранжевых обложках, мог бы сгореть, но проблема в том, что и это не доставит ему удовольствия. Никита бы с радостью пустился во все тяжкие, веселился бы днями и ночами напролет и сдох бы где-нибудь на трассе от передоза, он бы такую судьбу легко принял. Но он мог бы и лучше. Он мог бы — счастливей. Только надо помочь ему и придумать как. Для Кости идеально вот что было бы: своя квартира, любая, только бы своя, чтобы ключи — только у него и запасной комплект — у Никиты. А в квартире — торшер в углу, кресло, книжный шкаф. И свитера зимой, пахнущие чем-то неуловимым, каким-то душистым мылом, чтобы моль не сожрала. И задернутые тяжелые шторы. И… Он сделал еще один глоток портвейна, оглянулся на Никиту опять, забыв, что не увидеть его отсюда.

В провинции подобное невозможно. Никита, скорее всего, даже не думает о таком, не разрешает себе. А в сердце страны, в заплывшем жиром, растекающемся вширь сердце, — почему бы и нет? Он уже узнавал, что можно поступить в университет в магистратуру с его дипломом, если будут бюджетные места. А они будут, он уверен. Обязательно найдутся. Дадут кровать в общежитии, стипендию. Маленькую, но все же. И он будет подрабатывать по вечерам. Почему нет? Он справится, он молодой, здоровый парень, и мозги неплохо варят. Стоит попытаться. Даже на заочку можно поступить, главное, первые полгода оплатить, а дальше он заработает.

Костя тихо проскользнул обратно в комнату, погасил с щелчком свет. Снял штаны, сбросил резиновые тапки с узких, раздражающе длинных, как ласты, ступней и лег рядом с Никитой, сдвинув его в угол. Тот пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, даже не просыпаясь, кажется. Всегда напивался быстро и, если не успевал остановиться, засыпал. А если его разбудить, то заявит, что он бодр и давай еще накатим, пошли на крышу, да че ты ломаешься, пошли… Костя провел ладонью по его колючему, неделю назад обритому под ноль затылку и закрыл глаза.

А как он уедет в Москву строить свою жизнь — свою единственную, бесценную жизнь — без Никиты? Как он покинет человека, с которым они не расставались больше чем на три недели — когда одного из них отправили в детский лагерь, а второй, насупленный и расстроенный, остался дома со сломанной рукой? В груди от мысли об этом тянуло, и приливали пугливые, постыдные мысли, что и здесь можно жить, не задыхаясь, не подыхая каждый день от осознания, что тупо теряешь время… Зато — Никитка, вот он, дрыхнет пьяный, весь твой, утром полезет обниматься, если ему яичницу пожаришь и кофе нальешь.

Никита вдруг перевернулся на бок, лицом к Косте, и умиротворенно ткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

А он и не подозревает, что его лучший друг замыслил побег.

***

Последнюю неделю августа Костя проводил, сочиняя дневник практики, на которой не был ни дня. Он бы, возможно, и не отказался потратить месяц где-нибудь на предприятии, постигая азы бухгалтерского дела, но, как обычно случается, руководитель подписал ему все необходимые бумаги в первый же визит и честно сказал, что студенты только под ногами мешаются. Разве что, может, молодой человек хочет помочь навести им порядок в архиве? Костя не хотел. Уж лучше выспаться и нагуляться вдоволь, пока не вернулись долгие темные ночи и короткие холодные дни. Завибрировал телефон, сообщая об уведомлении.

_«старики дома?_ — спрашивал Никита. И тут же, не дождавшись ответа, добавил: — _открой»._

Звонок снова сломался, кивнул своим мыслям Костя и, отложив в сторону тетради (кто придумал, что дневник практики нужно заполнять непременно от руки?), отправился к двери. Он распахнул ее и не сразу заметил Никиту: тот стоял на пролет ниже, лицом к окну, и под потолок плыл сигаретный дым.

— Эй, — позвал Костя. — Что случилось?

Никита махнул рукой, так и не повернувшись. Нахмурившись, Костя сунул ноги в кроссовки, сминая пятками задники, и спустился к нему.

— Никит, — настороженно произнес он и положил руку ему на плечо.

Дернувшись, Никита сбросил его ладонь, рывком обернулся и выпалил:

— У тебя лом есть? Я, блядь, хребты им переебу!

Костя вскинул брови. Один глаз у Никиты заплыл так, что даже щелочки не осталось между вспухшими лиловыми веками, под носом и на подбородке запеклась корка крови. Оставшийся целым глаз казался пронзительно-голубым и глядел совершенно бешено. Никита нервно, быстро сделал затяжку, потушил окурок о подоконник и бросил на пол.

— Есть, — сам удивляясь своему спокойствию, ответил Костя. — Я сам переебу. Пошли.

Взяв Никиту за плечи (тот опять заерепенился, но Костя держал мертвой хваткой), он потащил его по лестнице вверх. Запоздало заметил порванную у горловины майку, выглядывала между светлых неровных краев татуировка — безумный мультяшный оскал. Странно, но гнева, застилающего глаза, не было. Только сосредоточенность и холод.

— Кто это был? — вполголоса спросил Костя и, втолкнув Никиту в квартиру, запер дверь.

Никита обернулся и прорычал:

— Ну а кто, по-твоему? Хуилы эти из параллели, опять втроем, как девки ходят вместе!

— Чего доебались? — деловито поинтересовался Костя, будто это имело какое-то значение. Но он чувствовал, что нужно продолжать говорить, отвлекать Никиту звуком своего голоса, чтобы тот не наломал дров и повел себя благоразумно, был послушным мальчиком.

— Неважно, — буркнул Никита и отвел глаза.

— Мне кажется, что как раз таки важно, — пробормотал Костя. — Так, иди в ванную.

— Отвали. И руки убери! — рявкнул вдруг Никита.

Костя только крепче сжал его локоть, нарочито надавил так, что Никита стиснул зубы.

— Слушай меня, — медленно заговорил Костя. — Я не знаю, в чем дело. Но эти гондоны пожалеют, что дотронулись до тебя, поверь мне. Они пожалеют. Чуть позже. А пока что пиздуй в ванную и делай, что я говорю!

— Хули ты мне приказываешь? — уже тише спросил Никита, вырвал все же руку из хватки Кости и подчинился.

Костя прошел на кухню, вытащил из морозилки кусок мяса в полиэтиленовом пакете и вернулся к Никите. Тот, сгорбившись, сидел на закрытом стульчаке унитаза. Стоило Косте приблизиться, как Никита вскинул голову. Вот что еще напрягло: всегда тактильный Никита чересчур яростно протестовал сейчас против прикосновений. Можно списать на злость и аффект, но Костя давно еще подметил, что после столкновений с недружелюбной пацанвой Никита, наоборот, первым хватает за ладони и радостно верещит, что они сделали всех.

— Прижми к глазу и держи, — велел Костя и протянул ему мясо.

Никита скривил губы, но сделал, как ему сказано. Он ведь такой красивый, отстраненно подумал Костя. Эти голубые глаза, правильные черты лица, прекрасная форма черепа. Губы, опять же… розовые, нежные, как у девчонок. И турники во дворе, на которых он стал заниматься после девятого класса, когда поступил в речное училище, сделали его тело гармоничным, крепким. Кто вообще додумался на него полезть? Никите стоило бы только свистнуть — и принеслась бы целая ватага, готовая встать за него грудью. Его все любили. Он с самого детства был душой компании.

Поймав себя на том, что застыл, уставившись в наглый глаз Никиты, Костя отвернулся и открыл воду в раковине.

— Холод держи полчаса, не меньше, — сказал он. — Потом посмотрим, может, в травму надо сходить.

— Да вот еще, — поморщился Никита и, приподнявшись, сплюнул в раковину розоватой слюной.

— Зубы целы?

— Угу.

— Давай умоем тебя.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — фыркнул Никита.

Он, держа кусок мяса у лица, наклонился и позволил Косте смыть запекшуюся кровь.

Костина мама была медсестрой, поэтому он немного разбирался в том, как поступать с ранеными и покалеченными. Опять же бурное детство, битвы с параллельным классом стенка на стенку его кое-чему научили. Он, проводя влажной ладонью по носу Никиты, ощупывал его, особенно с той стороны, где стремительно распространялся отек от подбитого глаза. Нет, не пострадал. Все-таки Никита неплохо умел драться и защищать себя, получше многих. Кончиками пальцев Костя скользнул по его губам, по нижней, лопнувшей от чьего-то кулака, и Никита недовольно выдал:

— Ай.

— Терпи, — усмехнулся Костя.

Он случайно коснулся острой кромки зубов Никиты. Тот закрыл рот, и на миг пальцы Кости оказались у него во рту, словно Никита специально обхватил их губами. В груди что-то дрогнуло, но Костя, словно ничего не произошло, переместил ладонь на подбородок и потер след от крови, никак не желавший пропадать.

— Снова красавчик, — заключил Костя, выключая воду, и подал Никите полотенце.

Тот, склонив голову, вытер лицо и шею. Мокрые пятна остались на порванной майке.

— Снимай, я тебе чистую дам, — сказал Костя и вышел из ванной.

Вернувшись, он застал Никиту уже по пояс обнаженным. Взгляд, как и всегда, прилип к татуировке на левой половине груди: широкий оскал, черный контур, красный зев, белые треугольники зубов. Плоский, простой рисунок, но привлекательный, потому что цвета еще не успели выцвести. Никита протянул руку, и Костя отдал ему свою футболку.

— Знаешь, почему мы подрались? — произнес Никита. — Там был Влад, Артем и этот еще… долговязый… ну ты понял.

— Ага.

— Так вот, — продолжил Никита и уставился Косте в глаза. — Сижу я, никого не трогаю, пошел за сигами, а в ларьке перерыв, в «Пятерочке» только «Бонд», блядь, с кнопкой обоссанный, сам знаешь. Подходят эти дебилы, шушукаются в стороне. Потом Влад орет: а где твой дружок рыжий? Я ему в рифму отвечаю, конечно, не в обиду, Костян. Он говорит: ну да, конечно, только вы оба явно не по пиздам, а по жопам, пидоры. Я ему: бля, повтори! Он повторил. Ну и вот, — вздохнул Никита. — Я вроде нос сломал Артему, кровищи было — жесть. Они че-то там вякнули, я бы ответил, да только мне пизды дали бы втроем. Трое против одного — нормально вообще?

Костя, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился бедром к стиральной машинке, втиснутой в угол крошечной ванной.

— Ненормально, — ответил он. — Они куда пошли?

— К школе вроде.

— Иди приляг, — сказал Костя. — Я скоро вернусь.

Никита резко встал.

— Не надо. Тебе — не надо.

— Меня оскорбили, — возразил Костя. Никита исподлобья смотрел на него. — Моего друга избили. По-твоему, мне следует отсиживаться?

Никита шагнул к нему и сжал предплечье.

— Я говорю: тебе, именно тебе — не надо ничего делать. Еще привода к участковому не хватало. Мне-то похуй, терять нечего, а ты рискуешь из универа своего всратого вылететь. Ясно тебе? Давай сюда лом, монтировку, че там у тебя есть, и я им нахуячу.

Он покраснел — всегда краснел быстро: и скулы, и нос, и уши. Костя, не удержавшись, наклонился, чмокнул его в бритую макушку и пообещал:

— В ментовку меня не заберут. Не беспокойся.

Попятившись, он схватил ключи с полки и выскочил за дверь быстрее, чем Никита успел что-то сделать. Закрыл замок, усмехнулся в ответ на возмущенные крики с той стороны, надел как следует кроссовки и спустился в подвал за битой. Там же подхватил ярко-зеленый мячик, который ни разу не использовал.

По пути он зашел в рыгаловку, где постоянно сидели кореша Никиты, и сказал им приходить через полчаса к школе. На вопрос «зачем?» коротко ответил, что нужно отомстить за Никитоса. Больше вопросов не было.

Да, он рисковал попасть в полицию, а затем вылететь со своего драгоценного бюджетного места в универе, когда оставалось доучиться один год, но игра стоила свеч. Потому что, во-первых, эти парни втроем напали на его лучшего и, будем честными, единственного друга. Во-вторых, в их городе любые разговоры о пидорстве нужно пресекать в зародыше. И если Никиту еще простят, потому что он то и дело меняет одну симпатичную девчонку на другую, то Косте не стоит рассчитывать на поблажки. Хватит и того, что его в глаза зовут девственником (что неправда, но роли не играет). И в-третьих… в-третьих, он просто ненавидит этих трех гондонов из параллели и с удовольствием переломал бы им все кости. Но он постарается быть осторожным.

И когда он, выместив ярость, остановится, подойдут ребята. А всех в отдел не заберут, менты отлично каждого из них знают.

…Он вернулся домой через час. На бите осталась кровь, мячик он потерял. Уйти успел как раз вовремя, когда начался замес, и уже никто не понимал, за что дерется и когда нужно остановиться. Другими словами, ничего экстраординарного. Он вспомнил звук, с которым бита столкнулась с рукой Влада, и подумал, что сломал бы ему руку, если бы вовремя не пригасил силу удара. А так… может, трещина. Ему стало не по себе, пробежал холодок по позвоночнику. Пришлось вспомнить, как ему самому однажды в детстве сломали руку. И ничего, никто не заявил в полицию — тогда еще милицию — и не устроил скандал.

Но биту надо отмыть от крови.

Костя поднялся по лестнице, отпер замок… потянуло запахом кислых щей, которые вместо того, чтобы подогреть в микроволновке, вскипятили на плите. И тут же в коридор выскочил Никита, заорав:

— Привет, Костян! Меня тут твоя мама обедом кормит! Спасибо, теть Зин, очень вкусно!

Костя молча сделал шаг в сторону и попытался убрать биту за шкаф, но опоздал. В проходе появилась мама, уперев руки в бока, и запричитала:

— Я тебе говорила! Сколько раз говорила, а? Не лезь ты в эти разборки, не твоего ума дела! Это что? — вытаращила она глаза на биту.

— Ничего, — буркнул Костя и попытался спрятаться в ванной.

— Теть Зин, да я оставил биту во дворе, с пацанами в мяч играли, я же вам рассказал, как мне этот мяч прям в глаз угодил, — застрекотал Никита. Он вмиг оказался рядом с мамой Кости и, улыбаясь до ушей, уставился на нее единственным открытым честным глазом: — Забыл про нее совсем, спасибо Костику, что сгонял. Спасибо, братиш! Ну, давай ее сюда, я пойду…

— Мам, — устало произнес Костя. — Все нормально. Мясо к глазу прижми, — сказал он Никите.

— Да он уже таять начало, — растерянно ответил Никита.

Мама, помолчав, проворчала:

— Уголовником кончишь. И меня опозоришь.

Видно было, что ей хочется устроить ссору, выкричаться, но при Никите она стесняется. Тот, мигом все почувствовав, приобнял ее за плечи и ласково сказал:

— Ну вы чего, теть Зин, каким уголовником? Костя, скорее, один со всего района никогда в участок не загремит. А если и попадет туда, то будет единственным, кто свое имя без ошибок сможет написать, — добавил он и засмеялся так искренне, что мама неуверенно заулыбалась.

Продолжая петь дифирамбы Косте, Никита повел ее на кухню, плавно начиная нахваливать мамины кулинарные таланты. Костя посмотрел ему вслед. Хотел бы он так уметь с людьми общаться. Нести чушь. Самому пошутить и самому посмеяться. Даже с разбитой мордой оставаться таким же обаятельным, как и всегда. Покачав головой, Костя закрылся в ванной, тщательно отмыл биту и сунул ее за стиральную машинку. Потом унесет в подвал. И мячик новый купит, чтобы рядом лежал.

Вечером, когда Никита наконец перестал развлекать маму беседами, Костя лег с ним на узкую кровать. Они давно уже не помещались на нее вдвоем, сталкивались плечами, но в голову не приходило уйти кому-то в кресло или на пол.

— Останешься у меня? — не то поинтересовался, не то попросил Костя.

— Угу. Дома заколебут вопросами, с кем я опять подрался. Причем батя, если бухой, сам мне еще навешает.

Костя повернул голову, скосил взгляд на Никиту. Между отекшими веками стало чуть-чуть видно глаз. Мама сказала, что все пройдет, без зрения Никита не останется, а тот с улыбкой ответил, что и не сомневался.

— Знаешь, — сказал Никита, глядя в потолок, — ты больше так не делай. Не запирай меня. Это даже обидно. Я сам могу за себя постоять.

— Именно поэтому ты пришел ко мне, — хмыкнул Костя.

— В следующий раз не приду, — мигом взвился Никита. — Или из окна сигану…

Повернувшись на бок, Костя приподнялся на локте.

— Послушай, — сказал он. — Нет, выслушай меня, — пресек он возражения Никиты, и тот поджал губы. Косте остро захотелось поцеловать его в кончик чуть вздернутого носа. — Ты — мой брат. Больше, чем брат. И я всегда встану за тебя горой. Думаешь, ты бы для меня того же не сделал? Как бы ты поступил, если б это я к тебе пришел побитым?

— Так уж и побитым, — буркнул Никита и отвернулся лицом к стене.

Костя опустился головой на подушку. Помедлив, положил ладонь на плечо Никиты.

— Может, они правы были, — глухо сказал Никита. — И мы с тобой действительно как два пидора себя друг с другом ведем.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — ровно спросил Костя. Внутренности вдруг скрутились в тугой комок.

Пауза показалась ему бесконечной. Никита накрыл его ладонь своей сверху.

— Не ебу, — грубо ответил он — как и всегда, когда не хотел по каким-то причинам быть искренним.

Как же хочется уехать из этого болота, в очередной раз тоскливо подумал Костя. Вместе с Никитой. Уехать туда, где можно не притворяться, где люди живут по законам цивилизации, а не звериным правилам, и где можно быть счастливым.

— Мне надо заполнять дневник практики, — вздохнул Костя и сел на кровати.

— Давай помогу, — мигом встрепенулся Никита. На полный сомнений взгляд Кости он торопливо добавил: — Ты диктовать будешь, а я писать. У меня почерк понятный.

Предлагал он не из дежурной вежливости, с таким понятием Никита вовсе не был знаком. Нет, любое его предложение помощи было от чистого сердца.

— Давай, — согласился Костя и улыбнулся.

— Я уж думал, ты весь день будешь царевной Несмеяной, — расплылся Никита в ответной улыбке. — Хмурый, будто у тебя дрын в жопе…

Костя закатил глаза, а Никита засмеялся.

***

В конце ноября праздновали день рождения Никиты. Поехали всей компанией на двух машинах на холодную, покинутую еще в прошлом месяце дачу, в багажниках гремели ящики с бутылками, шуршали пакеты с закусками. Никита любил собирать всех друзей и приятелей вместе, а они — обожали проводить время вместе с ним, поэтому сразу же скинулись на еду и выпивку. Костю зажали в углу на заднем сиденье, Никита то и дело вертелся и подскакивал, возбужденно болтая, и его локти и колени, должно быть, оставили несколько синяков.

— А Костян меня поздравил с самого утра, — трещал Никита. — Пробрался ночью, неслышно, развесил все… Жуть, — засмеялся он, — просто маньяк, да? — Он хлопнул раскрытой ладонью Костю по плечу. Тот чуть улыбнулся в ответ.

— И что ты подарил? — кокетливо спросила Анечка. Вернее, она просто спросила, просто ее милый голос всегда звучал так, будто она флиртовала.

— Шарик. Синий шарик.

— Синий, как мои глаза, — подтвердил Никита.

С переднего сиденья обернулся Игорь:

— Они у тебя голубые, балда, — и заржал: — Голубее них только ты сам.

— Следи за дорогой, дятел, — посоветовал ему Никита и переключился на Анечку: — Представляешь, прокрался ко мне в квартиру, развесил гирлянды бумажные… лучше бы прибрался, — засмеялся он, и Анечка радостно подхватила смех.

Костя смотрел в окно и улыбался. Они не расскажут, просто слов не найдут, чтобы описать, как между ними в это утро висело что-то теплое и нежное. Как заспанный Никита, зевая на ходу, вышел из спальни и застыл в изумлении, оглядывая украшенную комнату. Кажется, он гораздо больше был благодарен за то, что Костя нашел способ услать его родителей в кино, чтобы они не мешали. И хоть Никита дурашливо говорил, что это все пугает, глаза у него все равно сверкали. Шарик, наполненный гелием, взлетел под потолок. На столе ждал кофе и маленькое пирожное со свечкой. Смешно, да, глупо, но Никита все равно обалдел и заявил, что никогда еще его день рождения так не начинался. Родители вообще перестали его как-либо поощрять в этот день после того, как он впервые загремел в ментовку — и ничего, что это было аж в седьмом классе…

Костя прокручивал это утро в голове раз за разом, голоса слились в белый шум. Никита в растянутых, спадающих пижамных штанах. Никита, полуголый, покрасневший, даже грудь порозовела. Никита. Никита. Так и бьется его имя в голове, точно пульс. То, как они сидели на продавленном диване, и Никита, обнимая одной рукой за плечи, другой схватил пирожное, откусил половину, перемазавшись белым кремом, и ткнул им в губы Кости, заставляя доесть. А потом… Костя никак не мог пригасить улыбку, раздиравшую лицо. А потом он облизал пальцы Никиты, взял в рот — и облизал, будто это нормально и нет ничего такого. За одно это уже от любого другого парня из их компании он бы схлопотал сотрясение мозга. А Никита только изумленно поднес руку к лицу и, глядя в глаза, словно машинально засунул пальцы себе в рот и облизал их еще раз. До чего глупо. До чего сладко. Потом он, смутившись, конечно, убежал в ванную со словами, что пора собираться, скоро за ними заедут. А Костя все сидел на диване и вертел в руках потушенную свечку, не понимая, как они все еще называют то, что чувствуют друг к другу, дружбой.

На даче первым делом включили захваченные с собой тепловые пушки, но все равно первые полчаса ходили в куртках и шерстяных носках. Никита, едва ли не приплясывая от радости, разливал по пластиковым стопкам водку, девочки разбавляли свою апельсиновым соком, грелись, сбившись в стайку. Игорь сразу же взял гитару и принялся лабать все известные ему (немногочисленные) аккорды, а потом, усевшись на диван, задушевно запел песни «Чайфа». Вокруг него сразу же образовался круг поклонников. Костя помог притащить стол и раскладывал закуску. На кухне еще остались с лета два баллона с газом, и он зажег плитку. Наскоро вымыв под ледяной водой картошку, побросал ее в кастрюлю — будет картофель в мундире… Как-то незаметно он остался на кухне один, все остальные сгрудились в комнате, и слышались тосты в честь Никиты. Звуки долетали словно издалека. Прислонившись к стене, Костя какое-то время прислушивался. Он отчего-то ждал, что кто-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь спросит: а куда пропал Костя? Но о нем никто не вспоминал.

Ничего удивительного. Он же — просто придаток к Никите, его непонятный друг. С ним бы никто и не общался, не приводи Никита его во все компании, будто свой «плюс один».

— Е-е-есть еще здесь хоть кто-то, кроме меня? — горланил в комнате Игорь очередную песню.

Никого, подумал Костя. Никого, кроме меня, нет. _Ее окна выходят во двор, она кричит в темноту слова_ … Он потыкал картошку, булькающую в кастрюле, ножом, слил воду и понес нехитрое угощение к столу. Вот тогда-то голодная компания и встретила его радостными криками.

— Картошечка! — возрадовался Игорь, отложил в сторону гитару и потер ладони: — Ну-ка, девчата, раскладывайте по тарелкам, а я огурчики выловлю… Наташ, порежь буженину! Налейте Косте, пацаны, он пожрать принес!

Ему немедленно подали сразу две рюмки. Костя взял обе. Никита вскочил со стула, подошел со спины и положил ладони ему на плечи.

— Ко-о-остя, — пьяно протянул он, — мой Костя. Мой лучший дружище.

— За тебя, — сказал Костя и опрокинул обе рюмки по очереди.

— Огурчиком закуси! — пробасил Андрей и подал ему корнишон. Сморщившись, Костя заел.

Тепло разлилось по пищеводу, по желудку, и стало гораздо лучше. Кажется, он даже подпевал вновь начавшему музицировать Игорю.

Бегали раздетыми курить в стылую ноябрьскую ночь, давились водкой, кто-то блевал у самой ограды. Пели, дергали Никиту за уши. Хотели, чтобы праздник никогда не кончался, но все равно разбрелись по дому, залегли на диване и в постель, устроились в креслах. Чуть покачиваясь, Костя надел куртку, ботинки и сел курить у приоткрытой двери. Пепел стряхивал на крыльцо, протянув руку. Небо — черное, ни единой звезды. На чердаке, превращенном в комнату с низким потолком, скрипела раскладушка. Костя догадывался, кто там. Никита и Анечка. И он не ревновал. Он давно перестал ревновать. Просто… грустно.

Водки больше не хотелось. Пива, купленного на утро, тоже. Еще одну сигарету — может быть, но пачка осталась в нагретой комнате, а ему и двигаться с места не хотелось. Спрятав озябшие руки под мышки, он смотрел в приоткрытую дверь на занесенный снегом огород, в бездонное небо. Сквозил ледяной воздух через щели. Поддавшись порыву, Костя поднялся и на нетвердых ногах вышел на улицу. Прошагал подальше от дома, к чистому, не истоптанному снегу и лег на него спиной. Все вокруг кружилось. Непокрытая голова мигом замерзла, волосы у самого скальпа стали влажными.

Интересно, отстраненно подумал он, можно ли вот так замерзнуть насмерть в ноябре? Наверное. Алкаши же замерзают в любое время года. Надо вернуться в дом, выхолостить разум водкой окончательно, забыться и заснуть вместе со всеми. Но так не хочется вставать. Он еще немного полежит. Совсем чуть-чуть. Еще буквально одну минуту — и…

Вздрогнув, он очнулся. Даже не понял, как заснул и сколько дремал здесь, никем не замеченный, закоченевший.

— Костя! — донес до него ветер его имя.

Вот что его разбудило. Голос. Он хотел было встать, но тело прибило к земле, как гвоздями к доске. Он вскинул руку, надеясь, что его заметят. Зазвучал снег, припечатываемый подошвами, и снова:

— Костя… ты чего, Кость?.. Я тебя полчаса уже ищу…

Он увидел над собой Никиту — белое лицо в обрамлении пушистого капюшона. Хотел ответить, да не смог. Никита, закинув одну его руку себе на плечо, со второй попытки вздернул его на ноги. Молча потащил к дому. Идти было сложно, и Никита просто волок его на себе. Переступив порог дома, он остановился перевести дух. Костю же окончательно покинули силы, и он сполз на пол, в изнеможении прислонившись к стене. Вот теперь стало холодно. До дрожи холодно.

— Давай в тепло, — прошептал Никита и наклонился к нему, словно хотел подхватить на руки, как ребенка, но Костя помотал головой. — В комнату, — строго сказал Никита. — Там уже парилка. Воспаление легких захотел заработать?

Костя помотал головой. Никита схватил его за руки.

— Не-хо-чу, — сипло выдавил Костя. — Ос-ставь меня т-тут.

Никита, присев перед ним на корточки, внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Ладно, — сказал он, что-то решив. — Сиди.

Поднявшись, он крепко закрыл дверь на засов. Снял варежки и натянул их на почти потерявшие чувствительность ладони Кости. Все происходило словно бы не с ним; Костя был здесь просто зрителем и наблюдал со стороны, как какой-то чужой парень едва не замерз насмерть, а второй, такой же чужой, как актер из допотопного телевизора, пытается вернуть его к жизни.

Никита тихонько прошел в комнату, затворив за собой дверь, и коридор погрузился во тьму. Костя повернул голову в сторону кухни — по сути, ничем не отделенной от коридора, просто от середины стены начинались тумбочки и шкафы. Еще недавно он тут суетился, что-то делал… теперь плевать. Замерзнет — и черт с ним.

Дверь комнаты опять приоткрылась. Вернулся Никита с тепловой пушкой в руках. Провод тянулся следом. Горячий воздух обдал лицо Кости, и он поморщился: от тепла боль была как от ножа.

— Вот так, — прошептал Никита. — Вот так…

Он поставил пушку напротив Кости, поводил перед ней ладонью, чтобы удостовериться, что она дует правильно, и сел на пол, скидывая куртку. Он подполз на коленях к Косте, потрогал его лоб, щеки обжигающей ладонью, проворчал себе под нос, что ничего не понимает, и снова потрогал лоб — на этот раз губами. Вздохнув, он подоткнул свою куртку Косте под спину.

— Что ж ты творишь-то, а? — устало спросил Никита. Пьяным он больше не казался. — А если бы я не спустился попить водички? А если бы свет был в комнате выключен, и я не заметил, что тебя нет? Если бы ты там до утра пролежал?

Костя неопределенно пожал плечами, но под грудой одежды этого жеста не было заметно. Они немного посидели в молчании. Костя начал клевать носом.

— Тебе хоть теплее? — поинтересовался Никита. — Дай руки потрогаю.

Он взял вялую руку Кости, стащил варежку и сжал ладонь. Недовольно поцокал языком. Вздохнув, придвинулся еще ближе и расстегнул пуховик. Сонливость начала угасать. Костя посмотрел на него. Светила из окна белая луна, как лампа, и ее света было достаточно, чтобы видеть лицо Никиты — брови, сведенные домиком в тревоге, светлые глаза. Никита опять вздохнул и прижался вплотную, обнял так крепко, что ребра хрустнули. Он был горячее воздуха, выталкиваемого тепловой пушкой.

— Ты извини, — прошептал он в ледяное ухо Кости, обдав жарким дыханием. — Я, может, не в себе. Но ты — тоже. Да и так просто удобнее будет тебя согреть. Потому что я… я беспокоюсь, — почти неслышно добавил он и перекинул ногу, усевшись на бедра Кости.

Это было бы так волнующе, если бы не мерзлая заторможенность, сковавшая тело.

Никита обнимал его, положив голову на плечо. К мочке уха прижимался его затылок. Ладони лежали между лопаток и на пояснице, и все его крепкое, горячее тело чувствовалось через ткань водолазки так остро… Костя, наконец немного оттаяв, негнущимися руками обнял его в ответ.

— Ты з-замерзнешь, — шепнул Костя. — Од-дна майка…

— Ерунда, — ответил Никита. — Главное, чтобы ты отогрелся.

Грудь его мерно вздымалась, и Костя ощущал, как поднимаются на вдохе его ребра, позволяя легким расшириться, и опускаются на выдохе.

И почему они не в свитерах?.. Ах да, в комнате, пока все пили, стало слишком жарко.

И что они скажут, если кто-то выйдет, чтобы отлить, и обнаружит их? Никита выдаст какую-нибудь хохму о полярниках, которым приходится греться друг о друга, чтобы не подохнуть, вот что он сделает…

— С-спишь? — тихо спросил Костя.

— Какой тут, — ответил Никита. — Заснешь с тобой…

— К-как Анечка?

— Пьяная, — сказал Никита. — И милая. Не я ее затащил. Не думай. Это она меня оседлала.

— К-как т-ты м-меня, — выдавил Костя, стуча зубами от холода, и в горле забулькал смех.

Никиту, кажется, больше рассмешила его попытка пошутить, чем сама шутка.

— Напугал ты меня, — сказал он. — Слушай, Кость… а когда у тебя вообще кто-то был? В десятом классе, помню, девчонка с таким длинным именем… Анжела?

— Анжелика, — припомнил Костя. Зубы стали стучать чуть меньше, а Никита перестал казаться таким обжигающим.

Точно, Анжелика. С которой они вроде как встречались, а он пытался искренне ею увлечься. Впервые касался женской груди, еще не оформившейся, маленькой, и ничего, ровным счетом ничего не чувствовал. Они быстро расстались.

— На втор-ром курсе еще, — сказал он.

— Точно, с тобой все ходила крашеная рыжая, — подхватил Никита. — Долго вы с ней были, год, наверно…

— Угу.

Да, они с Дашей играли в любовь целый год. Он скучал, а она радовалась, что он не занимал слишком много ее времени, но при этом номинально у нее был парень. И трахались они редко. Без особого удовольствия с обеих сторон. После этого Костя окончательно завязал с попытками найти девушку. Ему было неприятно обманывать людей, неприятно касаться женского тела. Они могли быть милыми, умными, красивыми, какими угодно, но он не мог их ни полюбить, ни пожелать.

— Сколько времени ты ни с кем не ебался? — спросил Никита и чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Косте в лицо.

— Это л-личное, — твердо сказал Костя.

— Ага. Конечно, — ответил Никита, пристально на него глядя.

Вместе с расходящимся по телу теплом в крови будто разжижался спирт, заново циркулировал по венам, и Костя снова пьянел. Он, не удержав язык за зубами, пробормотал, отводя глаза в сторону:

— Просто, м-может, я не нашел того, с к-кем хотелось бы.

Он намеревался так и таращиться в пол, пока Никита не отстанет со своими вопросами, но на щеку легла ладонь. Захотелось попросить, чтобы Никита обнял его, вернул руку обратно, но Костя прикусил губу, чтобы не проронить ни слова. Никита мягко потянул его голову вверх, заставив посмотреть на себя.

— Не нашел? — уточнил он.

Нашел, подумал Костя. Точнее, не искал. Ты всегда был рядом.

Костя закрыл глаза, крепко обнял Никиту и потянул его на себя. Тело Никиты напряглось, но сопротивлялся он недолго. Сдался и вновь прижался грудью к груди, уютно уложив голову в изгиб, где шея смыкается с плечом. Костя, разнежившись в тепле, задремал. Из сна он вынырнул так же неожиданно, как и в прошлый раз.

— Я вспомнил, что мне снилось, — сказал он, не заботясь, слышит ли его Никита. — Будто я еду в вагоне метро, долго еду, и поездка никак не кончается. Уже устал, а вагон все покачивается, и людей — никого. А я никак не приеду на свою станцию. И кто-то включает музыку: _просто берешь всю боль и направляешь в кисть, рисуя первый лист, наносишь первые мазки, они передадут объем твоей любви_ …

Он был в метро лишь однажды, когда лет в шесть вместе с мамой ездил в Москву. Они вроде как приезжали навестить отца, уехавшего на заработки, а оказалось, что он уехал к другой женщине. Это он узнал, конечно, гораздо позже, а в то путешествие, казавшееся ему большим и долгим, он запомнил главным образом метро. И то, как они ехали поздно вечером в последнем вагоне и мама будто бы плакала, но без слез.

Ему стало жарко, и он стянул варежки. Никита тут же проснулся, резко выпрямился и на миг замешкался, словно не понимая, как оказался в таком положении. Он медленно провел руками по спине Кости, через бок и грудь — и оставил ладони лежать на плечах. Это так походило на ласку, а не обычное дружеское прикосновение, что Костя ощутил себя тающим мороженым — его повело, как малолетку.

— Давай все же в комнату переберемся, — тихо попросил Никита. — Мне эта пушка уже весь зад спалила…

— Правда? — притворно удивился Костя и, шалея от собственной смелости, положил ладони на ягодицы Никиты, но тут же их убрал и искусственно засмеялся: — И впрямь раскалились…

Никита обалдело посмотрел на него.

— Да у тебя жар, — сказал он. — Раз ты шутишь…

Может быть, в неверном свете это только показалось Косте, но Никита будто бы густо покраснел. А может, ему и впрямь стало душно…

— Пойдем, — покорно согласился Костя, хотя был готов оставаться здесь до утра, лишь бы и дальше Никита сидел у него на коленях. — Нужно немного поспать. Там есть вообще где?

— Наверху, — мотнул головой Никита.

— Там же Анечка.

— Ничего. Подвинем.

Костя оставил в коридоре ботинки, пуховик и куртку Никиты, и они прокрались в комнату, задвинув внутрь тепловую пушку. Лестница, ведущая на чердак, была узкой, скрипела, и Никита прошипел, чтобы Костя шел первый, как самый пьяный. Впотьмах хватаясь за верхние ступеньки, он кое-как вскарабкался вверх, делая вид, что не замечает, как в задницу ему упираются ладони Никиты — и не подталкивают, а… щупают? Он все же, наверное, и впрямь температурит, и ему все мерещится. Но даже если это галлюцинация, то пусть она продолжается. Это какой-то странный, вымышленный день, в который произошло событий больше, чем за последние несколько лет. Преодолев лестницу, Костя на четвереньках встал на пол. Тут же сзади его подтолкнул Никита, врезавшись бедрами, и совершенно не свойственным ему жестом обхватил чуть пониже живота, словно проверяя границы. Костя замер.

Никита, склонившись к его уху, почти лег ему грудью на спину и прошептал:

— Чего застыл, олень? Иди в кровать.

Нет, мерещится.

Нет, взаправду.

Нет, просто фантазия разыгралась.

Никита выпрямился, стоя на коленях, и толкнулся бедрами вперед, врезавшись пахом в ягодицы. Костя, как во сне, осторожно поднялся и, пригибаясь, пошел к кровати. Если он все правильно понял… а он понял правильно… то Никита его облапал, и у Никиты встал.

Не то чтобы он не догадывался, нет, он знал об этом, поэтому и хотел уехать вместе с ним, сбежать, но впервые они без слов высказались так явно.

На следующий день, трясясь в машине и жалея о безумном количестве выпитого, Костя пытался заснуть. Не получалось. Мешала болтовня и стойкий перегар, от которого окна запотевали. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пуховика смартфон, вспомнив сон, который видел, пока лежал на снегу под открытым небом. Строчка, которая звучала в голове, так и крутилась в памяти, но он не мог вспомнить ни название трека, ни исполнителя. А это почему-то казалось важным, хотя, он знал, сон развеется уже завтра, как дым. Он вбил слова в поиск, перешел по первой же ссылке, читая текст.

_«Не видно замков в облаках, не показали нам, как там живут, поэтому — мы будем тут, с мутантами…»_

Накатила тоска. Да уж, он нафантазировал о переезде туда, где якобы все возможно, а на деле — замки строил, в облаках ли, на песке ли. Костя скосил взгляд на Никиту, которого прибило к двери машины, с которым их разделяла сонная и больная от похмелья Анечка. Никита, почувствовав, что на него смотрят, покосился на Костю и слабо улыбнулся.

Костя вспомнил, что Никиту всегда раздражал и этот трек, и записавшая его группа. И все равно порой Никита цитировал строчку именно из него, комментируя какое-нибудь событие: _«Вот это было дерьмо, все остальное — терпимо»._

Да. Походит на девиз по жизни. Все остальное — терпимо.

***

Близился Новый год. Предпраздничная суматоха давно уже не трогала Костю и не вызывала в нем ни малейшего интереса. Все разыгрывалось по одному и тому же сценарию, точно склепанному на коленке для сериала на Первом: сначала корпоративы, после которых по очереди приходили пьяными мама и отчим, а потом скандалили и не разговаривали друг с другом до тридцатого числа; затем они бурно мирились и в спешке украшали елку, покупали подарки, составляли меню, посылали Костю в магазин за продуктами по неизменному списку. Дальше следовало семейное застолье, с которого Костя старался ускользнуть пораньше, и пьянка с Никитой и его друзьями. Первое января он встречал с похмельем и смутным ощущением, что делает со своей жизнью что-то не то. Третьего садился за зубрежку, потому что какой-то умник всегда ставил первый экзамен одиннадцатого числа. И все продолжалось по-старому, словно и не поменялась одна цифра из четырех.

Но пока, в начале декабря, все было относительно спокойно, и предстоящий балаган выдавали только перемигивающиеся гирлянды на дверях магазинов и новогодние скидки в единственном относительно большом торговом центре. Впрочем, скидки были только на те товары, цены на которые заблаговременно завысили. Так что продажи шли по прежней стоимости.

Все это угнетало, заранее вгоняло в мрачное настроение. И такие мутные, беспросветные дни Костя всегда старался проводить с Никитой. Тот умел своим заливистым смехом ненадолго осветить самые темные сутки в году.

Так и сейчас, сидя в комнате Кости, они лениво перекидывались ничего не значащими словами. Мама была на дежурстве, квартира осталась в их распоряжении. Они передавали друг другу одну сигарету и стряхивали ее в пепельницу, стоявшую на кровати между ними.

Никита, подоткнув подушку под спину, ухитрился уютно устроиться поперек кровати, уперев ступни в ярко-красных носках в ее край. Костя же никак не мог обойтись с чересчур длинным телом комфортно. Его терзало, жгло, что он до сих пор не рассказал Никите о своих планах. Может, он так никогда и не наберется смелости? Нужно все-таки открыть рот и начать говорить. Он глубоко затянулся и, выдыхая дым, передал почти сгоревшую сигарету в расслабленные пальцы Никиты.

— Я этим летом диплом получу, — издалека начал он.

— В курсе, умник, — хмыкнул Никита и скосил на него озорной взгляд. — Все логично: ты умный, я красивый.

— Это бакалавриат, — продолжил Костя. — Дальше — магистратура. В нашем вузе она убогая.

— Будем честными, — поморщился Никита, — в нашем универе все убогое. Не в обиду тебе, братишка.

— В Москве образование хорошее, — рубанул Костя.

— И?

Никита подтянулся из положения полулежа вверх, сел прямо. Он уставился на Костю и не глядя потушил сигарету в пепельнице.

— Я мог бы попробовать, — сказал Костя. — Как ты считаешь?

— Ты уехать хочешь? — распахнул глаза Никита. — С ума сошел?

— А ты? Никогда не хотел в большой город?

— Зачем? — изумился он. — Здесь все мои друзья. Вся моя жизнь. Работа, в конце концов. Хуевая, но хотя бы деньги приносит. А там — кому я нужен?

— Работу везде можно найти, — пожал плечами Костя и пожалел, что начал этот разговор.

— Здесь Анечка, — рассудительно сказал Никита.

Это вдруг стало последней каплей. Последние недели Костя старательно обходил все острые углы и неудобные вопросы, делал вид, что ничего между ними в день рождения Никиты не произошло, но сейчас, когда опять услышал имя Анечки, сорвался.

— Что — Анечка? — в лоб спросил он. — Ты уже жениться на ней собрался?

Никита выдержал его взгляд, не моргнув.

— Она — хорошая девушка. Ты против будешь?

— Ты ее любишь?

— Я ей нравлюсь.

— Я не об этом спрашиваю! — вспылил Костя.

Щеки горели. Он физически ощущал, как уродливая краснота расплывается по его лицу. Никита поджал губы. Он бы наверняка нашелся, что ответить, но во входной двери заворочался ключ, и он промолчал. Костя прислушался.

— Пьяный, — заключил он и, встав, запер комнату.

— По походке определяешь? — спросил Никита. — Я тоже с первого же шага слышу, в каком состоянии батя идет. С самого детства научился. Если бухой, то лучше сразу валить на улицу, выбежать из квартиры, пока он в сортире торчит. Знаешь, чего я боюсь? — вдруг сказал он. — Стать для кого-то вот таким отчимом, как твой. Или, чего хуже, отцом. И быть источником страха, быть тем, кого ненавидят.

— И самое ужасное — ты не поймешь этого, — подхватил Костя. — Потому что это для нас они — чужие злобные мужики, а для…

— Для себя ты будешь — просто отцом или отчимом, который воспитывает пиздюка, — закончил Никита. Вздохнув, он вытащил из пачки сигарету, прикурил ее и протянул Косте. — От этого хочешь в Москву сбежать?

— И от этого тоже. Скажи мне честно, — с опаской начал Костя, — вся эта череда девушек в твоей жизни… они тебе всерьез нравились? Ты любил кого-нибудь из них?

— Как сказать, — задумчиво ответил Никита. Взял сигарету, затянулся и выпустил дым в потолок. — Если ты о ебле, то да, у меня встает на девчонок и всегда вставал. Но… — Он прикусил губу, прищурился, словно силясь что-то прочитать. — Но не было ощущения, что я получил приз, — наконец сформулировал он и посмотрел на Костю. — Игорь, например, так радовался, когда на Наташке женился, будто джек-пот сорвал. Заполучил девушку мечты. Андрюха тоже свою нынешнюю на руках носит, каждый день хвастает, что добился своей единственной, а она снизошла до него. А я… они легко мне доставались. Может, в этом дело. Или я какой ущербный, — самокритично добавил он, будто пытаясь самого себя убедить в том, что вовсе не зазнается.

— А парни? — вполголоса спросил Костя.

— Что — парни? — поднял брови Никита.

— На парней у тебя вставал?

— За такие вопросы на моем районе омлет из яиц делают, — сказал Никита.

— А мы не во дворе, — ответил Костя. По спине пробежал знакомый холодок. Он шел по тонкому, тонкому льду и в любой миг мог провалиться в ледяную воду. — Никто не подслушивает. Если никто не узнает, ответишь?

Никита молчал целую вечность. Они докурили сигарету и забычковали ее.

— Да, — все же проронил Никита. — Вставал. И я не пидор, заметь.

— Это называется бисексуал, — уточнил Костя.

— Знаю, гений, — огрызнулся Никита. — Отвали. Доволен? А вообще, знаешь, что? Давай, если никто не узнает, ответь: у тебя вставал на парней?

— Да, — с поразительной для него самого легкостью ответил Костя.

И в тот же миг ему показалось, что он оглох и ослеп: дошло, что он признался в том, что скрывал всю жизнь. И Никите было бы так просто дожать его. Просто спросить: а на девушек вставал? И Костя ответил бы: нет. Он бы тогда провалился на самое дно и уже вряд ли бы выплыл.

Но Никита то ли не догадался, то ли впервые в жизни сумел проявить такт. Скорее, первый вариант, ему и в голову не пришло спросить подобное.

— Хуево, че, — заключил Никита. — Хорошо, что никто не узнает.

— Ага, — выдохнул Костя и вытащил следующую сигарету.

Отчиму было плевать на табачный смрад, поэтому он был спокоен. Зато мама всегда кричала, чтобы он курил на улице. Отчима ей удавалось выгнать только на балкон, и то он частенько дымил на диване, чем доводил ее до белого каления. Косте таких поблажек не давали.

— Ты чего вдруг про Москву заговорил? — неожиданно напрягся Никита. — А?

— Просто, — пожал плечами Костя. Не решился закончить то, что начал. В следующий раз. Это надо постепенно, дозированно выдавать, и тогда, может быть, удастся увлечь Никиту своей идеей.

— Я нигде не был, — протянул Никита. — Дальше области не выезжал. Я, наверно, даже не смогу жить в другом месте, тупо на местности не сориентируюсь. Я просто провинциальный пацан, — усмехнулся он, явно вспомнив какую-то песню или цитату.

— С интернетом где угодно сориентируешься, — буркнул Костя. Курить больше не хотелось. Он бы лучше выпил. Но по пути они ничего не купили, а соваться на кухню сейчас, когда там гремел посудой поддатый отчим, было бы, по крайней мере, немудро. Или даже опасно.

— Что ты заладил, — резко разозлился Никита. — Нахуй твою Москву. Там меня не будет.

— Да, — согласился Костя, поворачиваясь к Никите, — и это единственное, что удерживает меня от переезда.

Никита смотрел на него цепко, точно проверяя, правду ли говорит Костя. Удовлетворившись увиденным, он кивнул своим мыслям и вновь уставился в стену.

— Ты умный, — с каким-то странным удовольствием сказал он. — Читаешь всякое… смотришь. Всегда был умным. Не то что я. Только не умеешь ловить кайф. Не понимаешь, что есть здесь и сейчас и нужно этим наслаждаться. Что случится потом — неизвестно. Может, вообще откинешься. А момент будет уже проебан.

— Зато ты — как бабочка-однодневка, — начал раздражаться Костя. — Как золотая рыбка с памятью в пять секунд. Ты если не откинешься в ближайшее время, то вообще ничего не добьешься и жизнь свою спустишь в унитаз.

— А если буду планы строить, то, конечно, окажусь в шоколаде, — хохотнул Никита. — Костян, ты пойми. — Он потянулся к Косте и постучал ему по лбу кулаком. — У меня нет ни образования, ни перспектив. Я могу только плыть по течению. Приплыла вот ко мне Анечка — я с ней буду ласковым и добрым. Уплывет — ну, не срослось, зла не держу. Останется, начнет намеками сыпать — так я не против, женюсь и настругаю деток, так все делают, так заведено. Чего мне еще желать? Каких высот? Я ж ничего не достигну. Только разочаруюсь. Вот и все.

— Я тоже, может, ничего не достигну, — пробормотал Костя, глядя в его насмешливые глаза. — Но я хотя бы попытаюсь быть честным с самим собой.

Ухмылку Никиты как смыло с лица. Нахмурившись, он произнес:

— Отлично, давай так. Я спрашиваю — ты отвечаешь. Честно. Потом мы все забываем. По-настоящему забываем, чтобы отношения не похерить. Ты в Москву хочешь свалить, чтобы там парней попробовать ебать?

— Ты рехнулся? — тихо спросил Костя.

— А что? Там пидор даже в мэры пытался баллотироваться, там все можно. Так что? В жопу долбиться? Так я тебя этим и здесь могу обеспечить, снимай трусы.

На губах Никиты снова заиграла насмешка. Ощущения были такие, словно Костя тонул: не хватало воздуха, жгло легкие и мутилось в голове. Он сам виноват. Сам это начал. Ему и расхлебывать.

— И давно ты хочешь меня этим осчастливить?

— Я тебе первый вопрос задал, — напомнил Никита, вновь став серьезным. — Давай, Кость, колись. Извини, если обидел. Но ты ответь.

Настала очередь Кости раскуривать сигарету и держать паузу.

— Да, — все же ответил он. — Я хочу уехать, потому что здесь меня до смерти изобьют, если узнают, о чем я с тобой сейчас беседую. Просто за разговор. Не говоря уже о каких-то действиях.

Никита отвернулся. Покачал головой. Вот и все. Вряд ли они смогут вести себя как раньше. И Костя даже не уверен, что ему удастся доучиться эти полгода. Придется позорно сбежать. Пока что он не сталкивался с настоящей, слепой ненавистью, но если он останется…

Никита вновь обернулся к нему и порывисто провел ладонью по подозрительно заблестевшим глазам.

— Я пойду, — торопливо сказал он. — Мне просто… просто не хочется, чтобы ты уезжал. Потому что это означает, что мы навсегда потеряем друг друга. Ты и я.

— Никит… — Горло сжалось, голос пропал.

Костя протянул к Никите руку, но тот резко отшатнулся. Он весь покраснел, облизал губы, приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но вновь его захлопнул и помотал головой.

Сказать можно было многое. Пообещать, что он будет приезжать, часто приезжать, но всем известно, что люди возвращаются в родные города лишь поначалу, а потом их ждут по пять лет и в итоге не дожидаются. Сказать, что соцсети никто не отменял, видеозвонки доступны с любой лопаты, но это совсем не то, что их постоянные встречи, порой такие частые, будто они живут вместе. Можно было сказать: я никуда не уеду без тебя, раз ты остаешься, то и я с тобой — но это было бы ложью, потому что чем больше Костя думал, тем яснее понимал, что ни за что не проведет всю жизнь в этом захолустье. А раз Никита не поедет с ним… То — все, кончено. Они, бывшие вместе с самого детства, навсегда расстанутся, умрут друг для друга.

— Я сейчас уйду, — повторил Никита. — Но ты помни, что мы договорились забыть этот разговор. Начисто забыть.

— Я не смогу, — тихо сказал Костя. Никита уже стоял у самой двери, держался за язычок щеколды.

— А ты постарайся, — зло сказал Никита. — Даже если ты уедешь… то не порти мне оставшиеся месяцы. И себе тоже. Пожалеешь. Послушай меня хоть раз. Проживи этим днем как последним.

Если бы этот день был последним, подумал Костя, я бы не отпустил тебя. Остался бы с тобой в этой кровати и любил тебя, пока мое время не истекло.

Никита криво усмехнулся, его губы чуть подрагивали.

— Ты меня никогда не слушал. И правильно, братик.

Он выскочил из комнаты, крикнул отчиму: «Привет, дядь Коль! До свиданья!» — и хлопнула входная дверь.

Костя лег на кровать, переплел пальцы на груди и долго, долго смотрел в потолок.

***

Валил снег. Перестали ходить автобусы, автомобили стояли в бесконечной пробке, а по единственной относительно широкой дороге, ведущей в центр, полз трактор, почти не помогая разрешить катастрофическую ситуацию. Пришлось идти из универа пешком. В результате, уже на подходе к дому, лицо стало мокрым, будто он снегом умывался, а не брел через метель, прикрываясь рукой.

Стоило пройти мимо детской площадки, как он ощутил легкий удар в спину. Обернулся, готовый немедленно вызвериться по всем законам двора, но осекся.

На детских качелях сидел Никита. Помахав рукой, он быстро скатал еще один снежок и метко бросил его. Костя увернулся. Ему бы стоило махнуть в ответ и поспешить домой, и он бы отметил в календаре две недели без Никиты, две недели, что он избегал любых встреч, но ноги вросли в землю, превратились в два соляных столба. Никита легко спрыгнул с качелей и направился к нему навстречу: в осенней курточке с потрепанной меховой оторочкой, в нелепой шапке, едва прикрывающей уши. И сколько он так просидел, выжидая? Отморозит ведь себе все…

— Забыл про меня? — крикнул Никита, подходя ближе. Оказавшись вплотную, он уже тише спросил: — Ты все-таки решил игнорить меня до конца жизни?

— Зачеты, — ответил Костя. — Много учебы. Некогда было. И сейчас мне идти нужно…

— Пять минут найдешь на разговор, — перебил Никита и потер варежкой красный нос. Только сейчас Костя ощутил запах алкоголя, исходящий от него. Никита продолжил: — У меня память короткая, сам знаешь. Пойдем, погреемся где-нибудь. Выпьем. М?

Костя покачал головой.

— Мне действительно нужно готовиться к зачету, — сказал он. — А ты и без меня уже выпил.

— А-а-а, — протянул Никита. — Ну тогда, конечно, иди, иди…

Костя неуверенно сделал шаг, второй… Оглянулся на Никиту, не сдвинувшегося с места, и сдался:

— Ну чего ты хочешь? Я до костей замерз, давай хотя бы в подъезд зайдем.

— Я хочу, — медленно сказал Никита и шагнул к нему, — чтобы ты был моим другом. Как раньше. Без этой хуйни. Ясно?

Он протянул руку и упер ладонь в грудь Косте. Его вдруг качнуло, но он удержался на ногах.

— Прости, — сказал Костя. — Я не смогу. Потому что эта хуйня — и есть я сам.

Он оттолкнул руку Никиты и побрел к подъезду, прорываясь сквозь метель. Крупные рыхлые хлопья били в пылавшее лицо. В ушах точно молотки застучали. Еще недавно… совсем недавно, месяц назад, ему показалось, что в жизни появился просвет и они стали еще ближе, почти смогли открыться друг другу, но один вечер все перечеркнул. Что ж, так тому и быть. Он разрушил все своими руками. Он сбежит, совсем скоро уже сбежит, оставив позади одну лишь выгоревшую землю.

Сзади на него резко налетел Никита, даже, наверно, подпрыгнул, чтобы удар вышел сильнее, и сшиб с ног. Костя рухнул в сугроб, но не успел вскочить. Никита, приземлившись ему на спину, схватил его за капюшон и встряхнул так, что шея хрустнула.

— Подлый… подлый мелкий говнюк, — прохрипел Костя, рванувшись вверх, но Никита впечатал его лицом в снег. На мгновение Костя потерял зрение и слух, но это парадоксально придало сил. Он взлетел, точно пружиной подбросило, скинул с себя Никиту и уже сам сел ему на бедра сверху, руки машинально потянулись к его горлу, голому, беззащитно торчащему из куртки, и пальцы сомкнулись на нем.

Никита не сопротивлялся. Таращился своими голубыми глазами, приоткрыл рот и мелко, часто дышал. В желтом свете фонарей они замерли на несколько секунд — расхристанные, все в снегу, обезумевшие. Потом пришла неловкость. Костя медленно поднялся — сначала на колени, потом на ноги — и протянул Никите обе руки. Тот послушно вложил в них свои ладони, и Костя дернул его на себя.

— У тебя дома кто есть? — вполголоса спросил Костя.

Он поправил шапку Никиты, натягивая ее пониже, а потом огляделся в поисках своей и поднял ее со снега. Надевать не стал: все равно она стала мокрой и холодной.

— Батя повез мамку за покупками, вернутся через пару часов, — сказал Никита. — Пошли, пидор, я специально для тебя мартини в «Пятерочке» купил.

Костя не удержался от смешка. Пройдя мимо его дома, они потащились дальше. Уже зайдя в подъезд, Костя притормозил.

— Никит, послушай, — позвал он. — Я тебе кое-что скажу — и забудем. До поры до времени. Ладно?

— Ну попробуй, — настороженно ответил Никита и тоже остановился. Повернувшись к Косте, он с подозрением посмотрел на него. — У тебя губы синие.

— А ты поменьше гляди на них, — отмахнулся Костя. — Пообещай мне, что представишь, как мы могли бы жить в Москве. В одной квартире.

— Ага, так ты и купил там квартиру, — фыркнул Никита. — Пойдем уже.

— Нет, подожди, — Костя поймал его за рукав. — Снимаем однушку на двоих, какая разница. Представь: только мы. Каждый вечер возвращаемся домой. Ужинаем. Я читаю, ты сидишь со своими танчиками. Сериалы смотрим. И так каждый день. Не прислушиваемся, раздадутся ли шаги на лестнице. Не выбираем слова. Не прячемся.

— Я и здесь не прячусь, — упрямо сказал Никита, глядя исподлобья. Тусклая лампочка мигнула над головой. — Представил: ты постоянно в свои учебники носом тычешь, а я от тоски на стенку лезу, потому что мне и поговорить не с кем.

— Как знаешь, — сказал Костя, не рискуя снова начинать ссору. — Просто пообещай, что однажды сядешь и подумаешь об этом. Представишь во всех деталях. Мне об этом отчитываться не надо. Просто сделай, как я попросил.

— Ладно, — сдался Никита, — только отстань от меня с этой темой. Все, идем, я уже протрезвел от твоего занудства.

И он взлетел по лестнице вверх.

Они ввалились в квартиру, и Никита сразу же на пороге сбросил куртку на пол. Прыгая на одной ноге, он стаскивал ботинок. Костя, быстро расшнуровавшись, прошел в ванную и повесил на полотенцесушитель шапку с перчатками, а следом за ними и шарф. Потрогал ледяные уши, открыл кран над раковиной и сунул под горячую воду озябшие руки. Блаженно закрыл глаза. Послышались шаги Никиты. Он тоже раскладывал вещи сушиться, Костя различал это на слух. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Никита приблизился к нему со спины, положил подбородок на плечо (для этого ему пришлось встать на цыпочки) и потянулся к лившейся из крана воде.

Сердце билось слишком громко, а происходящее слишком походило на нежные объятия. Главное сейчас — не открывать глаз. Иначе он наткнется на насмешливый взгляд Никиты через зеркало. Иначе все станет чересчур реальным и они постараются отстраниться друг от друга.

Но так, не видя, а только ощущая… Костя втянул воздух. Он чувствовал лопатками грудь Никиты, его холодную щеку возле своей шеи. И его руки, струящуюся меж его пальцев воду. Это попросту нелепо — столько лет быть так близко и ни разу не решиться пройти до конца. Никита коснулся его ладоней, словно погладив с внешней стороны, и Костя поймал его пальцы, но они тут же выскользнули, как рыбки. И — опять попались в ловушку. От горячей воды под кожей вырастали иглы. Уже неясно было, шумит ли вода или кровь в ушах. Никита, должно быть, устал стоять на цыпочках и опустился, прижался ухом к спине — напротив сердца. Вздохнул.

— Что мне сделать для тебя, чтобы ты остался? — глухо спросил он. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты передумал? — И тут же, словно застеснявшись фатальной серьезности, звучавшей в его голосе, затараторил в привычном диапазоне: — Отсосать? Выебать? Да ты ни разу ко мне в штаны даже не залез, ты хоть представляешь, как это будет? Самому не смешно? От нас — вот нас с тобой… какие из нас геи, а? Думаешь, что-то изменится, если мы уедем? Все будет так же, и ничего не… — Костя сжал его ладони в своих, и Никита замолк.

Руки давно уже согрелись. В ванной стало жарко. Костя открыл глаза и уставился на свое отражение. Несуразный, слишком длинный, рыжеватый. Губы из-за неправильного прикуса вечно скривлены так, будто он собирается что-то сказать, но язык проглотил. Кто может полюбить, захотеть его — такого?

— Ты, кажется, предлагал выпить, — тихо сказал Костя своему отражению и опустил руки.

Ладони Никиты, на миг задержавшись под водой, скользнули по его бокам и пропали. Никита отступил на шаг и тоже посмотрел в зеркало, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я хочу напиться.

И стало вдруг легче. Сладкий вермут они пили стаканами, Никита морщился и высовывал язык, демонстрируя, как ему мерзок этот девчачий напиток, а Костя перестал чувствовать сладость после того, как литровая бутылка опустела наполовину. Они сидели на полу, фоном шел дрянной, совсем не смешной, несмотря на закадровый хохот, сериал по ТНТ, и Никита взахлеб рассказывал, как на прошлой неделе они с Игорьком и Андрюхой пошли кататься со склона на ватрушке, но она была одна, а их трое, и в результате он отбил всю жопу себе, пока катился на картонке, устав ждать своей очереди…

— Синяки до сих пор размером с кулак, — говорил он с горящими глазами, словно об огромном достижении. Вдруг он посерьезнел и сказал, уставившись на Костю: — Ты задушить меня хотел?

— Что? Нет, — смутился Костя, вспомнив, как набросился на Никиту, будто пещерный человек. — Просто… так получилось.

Он перевел взгляд на шею Никиты — порозовевшую от выпитого. Свитер тот давно снял и остался в излюбленной растянутой алкоголичке.

— Ха, — пробормотал Никита. — Мне даже, наверное, понравилось. Всю жизнь считал, что это ты — моя сучка, но в обратку оно тоже работает. Все! — воскликнул он и хлопнул в ладоши. — Мне нужно выпить, чтобы немедленно забыть, что я это сказал!

И он плеснул вермута.

— За твою короткую память, — хмыкнул Костя, и они чокнулись стаканами.

Сделав глоток, Никита спросил, словно между прочим:

— А если мы с тобой хату на двоих здесь снимем, это будет странно?

— Будет, — уверенно сказал Костя и допил до дна. — К тому же мне нечем платить, я перебиваюсь подработками…

— Я могу платить.

— Нет, — возразил Костя и посмотрел в помутневшие, пьяные глаза Никиты. — Не выйдет.

— Ну и ладно, мое дело — предложить, — бодро заявил Никита. — Пошли на балкон, покурим.

Он легко подскочил, схватил со стола пачку сигарет и шмыгнул за занавески. Костя вышел за ним, вытаскивая из кармана зажигалку.

Метель все не стихала. Под желтыми фонарями клубились снежинки, подростки лепили снежную бабу со всеми анатомическими подробностями. Костя поднес огонек к сложенным лодочкой рукам Никиты и потом закурил сам.

— Предки идут, — сказал Никита, присматриваясь к темным силуэтам, движущимся вдоль дома, и затянулся.

Костя проследил за его взглядом.

— Мне, наверно, пора, — пробормотал он. — Тебе не холодно? — спросил он, коснувшись голого плеча Никиты.

— Наоборот — жарко. Я зайду к тебе завтра после работы? — Он искоса посмотрел на Костю.

— Ты мог бы и не спрашивать.

Никита улыбнулся. Словно ничего не изменилось между ними за последние месяцы.

***

Как только куранты пробили и из шампанского выстрелила в потолок пробка, вся компания заорала так, словно в новом году их ожидало что-то прекрасное, о чем они давно мечтали. Костя вяло поддержал общее веселье и подставил пластиковый стакан под раздачу.

— Надо обязательно загадать желание, — возбужденно заговорил Никита, перекрикивая звуки начавшегося гимна России, — не забудьте желание загадать, пацаны и пацанессы! Только не рассказывайте какое! — и немедленно выпил.

«Я хочу уехать», — пронеслась мысль в голове Кости быстрее, чем он успел всерьез ее обдумать. От пузырьков защипало в носу. Я хочу уехать, повторил он про себя и словно со стороны увидел их всех: Игоря с Наташей в обнимочку, Андрея с Дашей, держащихся за ручки, Никиту с Анечкой, которые тоже бы обязательно прикасались друг к другу, не скачи и не вертись Никита в приступе гиперактивности. Себя, скромно стоящего у самого угла стола, зажатого, лишь изображающего веселье, и Настю, которую позвали, должно быть, чтобы он не чувствовал себя единственным одиноким человеком среди счастливых парочек. Он поймал взгляд Насти, присевшей на табуретку напротив, и отвел глаза. Ей тоже неловко. Он знал, что она недавно рассталась с парнем; она сама ему рассказала, старательно пытаясь поддержать разговор. Только ни ей, ни ему болтать не хотелось.

Когда же он в последний раз встречал Новый год с энтузиазмом? Когда ему в последний раз было весело под звуки курантов? Наверное, в год, когда он поступил в университет. Тогда ему еще казалось, что он вышел на следующий этап своей жизни и все будет складываться исключительно удачно.

Он поставил опустевший стаканчик и взял бокал с недопитым виски, купленным по случаю праздника вместо привычной дешевой водки.

Ему ведь даже не хочется алкоголя. Хочется попрощаться со всеми, поблагодарить за компанию и уйти домой спать. Никита схватил его за локоть, второй рукой подцепил за талию Анечку и возвестил:

— Гулять! Берите бенгальские огни, все хлопушки, фейерверки захвати, Андрюш, пойдемте!

И они повалили в коридор. Костя замешкался и был последним. Он опустился на одно колено, провозившись со шнуровкой ботинка, и все уже выскочили из квартиры, скатились вниз по лестнице, а он все дергал шнурки, чтобы завязать их покрепче.

С топотом кто-то взбежал по лестнице вверх. Костя поднял голову. Это был Никита. Он, схватившись за дверной косяк, остановился на пороге.

— Сигареты захвати! — попросил он, сияя улыбкой.

Костя выпрямился, подхватил с тумбочки пачку и спросил себя, почему Никита все стоит в дверях и смотрит на него со счастливой, пьяной улыбкой, а не бежит обратно, чтобы первым поджечь фитиль фейерверка. Он не дал себе времени на сомнения, а просто шагнул вперед, подтянул Никиту за шарф к себе и прикоснулся к его губам своими. Тут же отстранился, вложил ему в нагрудный карман сигареты и, наблюдая, как сползает радостное выражение с лица Никиты, сказал:

— Мне что-то нездоровится. Я пойду.

И, протиснувшись мимо Никиты, спустился по лестнице.

Никита догнал его через два пролета. Перепрыгнув через несколько ступенек, он оказался перед Костей и остановился. Загородил собой путь: положил одну ладонь на перила, а вторую упер в стену.

— Куда это ты собрался? — возмутился он. — Ты чего?

Костя пожал плечами и спрятал руки в карманы.

— Просто нет настроения. Дай пройти.

Никита медленно опустил руки. Расстроенно спросил:

— Я что-то не то ляпнул?

— Нет, что ты, — торопливо сказал Костя. — Все отлично, правда, — добавил он и протиснулся мимо Никиты.

И как ему объяснишь, что с каждым днем его словно выедает изнутри червь? Подтачивает силы, крадет сон, и он лежит по ночам, уставившись в потолок. Поначалу он и не замечал этого — видимо, летом, когда ночи светлые, легче. А теперь, в постоянной темноте, в плохо освещенном городе, под тусклыми лампами квартиры, ему совсем невмоготу. И уже ничего не спасает.

— А фейерверки? А салют? — растерянно спросил Никита, не сдвинувшись с места.

Костя через плечо взглянул на него.

— С балкона посмотрю.

Никита так и остался стоять, пока Костя не вышел из подъезда и не закрыл за собой дверь. Рядом топталась вся компания.

— Никитос где застрял? — поинтересовался Игорь.

— Сиги ищет, — ответил Костя и побрел в людную, шумную ночь.

— А ты куда? — крикнула Анечка.

Костя дернул плечами вместо ответа.

Он уже слышал, как гремит городской салют — скромный, такой можно и самому устроить, если всем двором скинуться; он видел, как чуть вдалеке, рядом с дорогой, где нет деревьев, уже запускают вверх разноцветные огоньки.

_«Я помню, стаи косяками поднимались в небо, я помню мысли те — их уносило ветром, ты вспомнишь меня, но меня здесь нету, один раз живем, давай зажжем фейерверком»_ , — пронеслась в голове строчка рэпера, которого он никогда не любил, он и знал-то у него всего две песни. Но их настроение удивительно точно попадало в то, что ощущал сейчас Костя. Как Никита ему недавно сказал? «Вечно по синьке начинаешь хуйню напевать и слушать, алкомеломан»? Да, так он и заявил. И был чертовски прав.

К черту все. Он сегодня же начнет откладывать деньги. Он и раньше пытался откладывать, но все тратил, спускал на какую-то ерунду. Ему душно. Он скорее научится жить без Никиты, забудет его, чем сдохнет здесь. С детской площадки доносились пьяные крики, женский визг, и прозвенела разбитая бутылка. Костя равнодушно посмотрел в ту сторону. Два мужика орали друг на друга, один уже грозил «розочкой», пока дама в шубе уговаривала их успокоиться. Костя прищурился. Нет, не отчим… А он бы не удивился.

Дома никого не было. Разумеется, мама с отчимом отправились гулять. Полетел легкий снежок, настоящий, новогодний, и все были в восторге. Все, кроме Кости. Впрочем, ничего нового… Он разделся, принял душ, выключил свет и лег в кровать. Все равно не заснет, пока даже через закрытые окна, через картонные стены доносятся раскаты, будто взрывы, и голоса. Ему стало тошно от самого себя. Он через силу вызвал в памяти знакомые цитаты, чтобы чем-то забить голову. _«Маленькие города, где вам не скажут правду, да и зачем вам она, все равно — вчера…»_ Нет, ни к чему корчить из себя тонко чувствующего эстета среди свиных рыл. Он — ничуть не лучше. Он — даже хуже. Ведет себя как впервые напившаяся школьница на вписке, сбегает, расстраивает людей. Висит у Никиты на шее и умоляет его бросить все и уехать в неизвестность. Костя перевернулся на бок и уставился невидящим взглядом в стену.

Он не знал, сколько так пролежал, прежде чем забарабанили в дверь. Видимо, он по привычке запер ее на верхний замок, который с той стороны не откроешь ключом, сломалось что-то, и родители не могут попасть домой. Он нехотя поднялся и поплелся в прихожую. Включил свет, щурясь. В дверь опять нетерпеливо застучали.

— Иду, — буркнул Костя и открыл.

От широчайшей пьяной лыбы Никиты слепило глаза. Тот с пьяной грацией отлепился от стены и шагнул вперед. Костя раскинул руки, принимая его вес на себя, и захлопнул дверь. Спрашивать о чем-то Никиту сейчас было бессмысленно, он это знал. Оставалось впустить его, раздеть и уложить спать.

— Не мог зажигать, пока ты грустишь! — Язык у Никиты заплетался. — Взорвал… проводил Анеч… чку… — Он замолк, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть, и зашевелил ногами, пытаясь стянуть обувь.

— Вернулся в хату и допил все, что осталось, — подсказал Костя и прислонил его к стене.

— И к тебе! — выдохнул Никита. — Ох…

Костя наклонился и быстро снял с него обувь. Никита, размахивая рукой, пытался снять куртку. Вдруг он замер, выпучил глаза и рванул в ванную. Костя лишь понадеялся, что Никита не забыл открыть крышку унитаза. Дождавшись, пока стихнут звуки исторгаемого организмом алкоголя, Костя заглянул внутрь и стащил с Никиты куртку.

Никита, помедитировав над толчком, нажал на смыв и, не поднимаясь с колен, включил в ванной воду. Сунув обросшую голову под кран, он блаженно закрыл глаза.

— Тебе помочь? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Костя.

— Да, — сдавленно сказал Никита. — Воды принеси. Ща сдохну…

Костя торопливо пошел на кухню, а Никиту опять вывернуло.

Выхлестав целый чайник воды, перемежая стаканы приступами рвоты, он наконец отлип от унитаза и начал раздеваться. Костя принес ему полотенце и одежду.

Пока Никита торчал в ванной, Костя курил на балконе одну за другой. Может, пора подвести итоги прошедшего года? Он признался почти прямым текстом, что любит парней. Одного парня, если быть точным. Он поцеловал этого парня. Почти поцеловал… И окончательно решил, что круто изменит свою жизнь через шесть месяцев. Неплохо. Лучше, чем было до этого. Замерзнув, он вернулся в постель.

Плевать, зачем Никита пришел и что собирался сказать, пока не напился в говно. Захочет — расскажет. Не захочет — пойдет домой протрезвевшим, дверь сам за собой захлопнет.

Шум воды наконец стих. Щелкнул выключатель, и свет в коридоре погас. Тихие шаги, словно Никита не чувствовал себя как дома. Не похоже на него: он квартиру Кости за свою всегда считал…

— Эй, — тихо позвал Никита и просочился в комнату. Закрыл на щеколду дверь. — Я музыку включу какую-нибудь? — И без спроса потянулся к ноуту. Полился белый свет от монитора. — Ты мою зубную щетку на верхнюю полку спрятал. Я еле нашел.

— Ты чего пришел-то? — спросил Костя, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Никита, не стесняясь, зашел на его страницу Вконтакте, мельком глянул вкладку сообщений и открыл аудиозаписи.

— Говорю ж — тошно дальше пить, когда ты здесь один тоскуешь… — пробормотал Никита. — У тебя что-нибудь, кроме депрессивной херни, есть вообще?..

— Что тебе не нравится? Россия — для грустных, — хмыкнул Костя. — Значит, я и тебе настроение испортил.

— Да нет…

Никита включил трек. «Фейерверки». Надо же. Откопал. И как только догадался?..

— Ребята сказали, что ты свалил, бубня что-то про фейерверки, а я сразу понял, что ты ее напевал, — сказал Никита.

— Выключи это говно, — поморщился Костя и отвернулся к стене.

Никита снизил яркость монитора до минимума.

— При мне можешь не стесняться своих вкусов, больной ублюдок…

Он юркнул под одеяло, близко прижавшись к спине Кости, и обнял его за талию.

— Ты поцеловал меня, — сказал Никита.

На нем была футболка Кости, шорты Кости. А под ними — ничего. В самые паршивые дни Костя надевал одежду, в которой спал Никита, и касался себя, пытаясь не думать, как это тупо и жалко. Сейчас он бы натянул на себя эти шорты и ни о чем лишнем не размышлял, не называл бы себя извращенцем, а просто забылся.

— Тебе показалось, — ответил Костя.

Никита выдохнул ему в шею. Его ладонь лежала на животе, и от нее по всему телу расходилось тепло. Из динамиков ноутбука пошел следующий трек — _«плохого не существует, между “нет” и “да” выбор только “да”»_ , и Костя тоскливо подумал, что его выбором всегда было «нет».

— Помнишь, — едва слышно заговорил Никита, — ты просил меня кое-что представить? Я попытался. Честно. Не получилось. Мне виделась все время только эта квартира, эта твоя комната.

Надо было что-то сказать. Например, что с фантазией у Никиты беда. И что представлять эту халупу — то еще удовольствие, отбивает все желание мечтать. Но Костя не смог. Горло сжалось. Он отстраненно понял, что у него сейчас встанет, и он не знает, что будет делать. Надо грубо оборвать Никиту, буркнуть, чтобы он или заткнулся, или валил к чертовой матери, но…

Но его ладонь, до того расслабленно лежавшая на животе, вдруг дрогнула. Кончики пальцев двинулись, подбираясь к краю майки, и полезли под нее. Побежали мурашки. А Никита, все так же дыша в шею (сбитое, нервное дыхание), осторожно скользнул рукой по голой коже.

— Ты что творишь? — спросил Костя, ненавидя страх, прорезавшийся в голосе.

Сам не знал, чего боялся.

Но боялся до ужаса.

— Ты же этого хотел, — прошептал Никита.

Спиной Костя чувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце.

Ему ведь тоже страшно. Страшно, как никогда в жизни, наверное.

И все же ужас не сковывает его мышцы, не заставляет лежать камнем. Никита выдохнул через рот, его горячие сухие губы коснулись выступающих шейных позвонков. Кончик языка дотронулся до кожи — и испуганно исчез.

Дрожь прокатилась по всему телу Кости. Ладонь Никиты, замершая было на животе, снова двинулась, но на этот раз — вниз.

Член встал мгновенно. И этот страх, липкий, обволакивающий, только усилился. Не сразу, но дошло: он боится, что сейчас вспыхнет свет и все вокруг узнают, что они лежат вдвоем в кровати и постыдно трогают друг друга. Он боится, что вместе с приходом утра станет грязным, омерзительным педиком в глазах всех.

Он станет для них тем, что так долго скрывал.

— Тебе не обязательно… — начал Костя и замолк.

— Я хочу, — тихо сказал Никита. Словно угадав мысли Кости — а ведь это было так просто, — он добавил: — Никто. Ни единая душа.

И пальцы его коснулись резинки трусов.

Костя отмер, оттаял. Завел руку назад и провел по бедру Никиты, покрывшемуся мурашками, вниз, а потом — вверх, задирая шорты, ставя волоски дыбом.

— Ах… — шумно выдохнул Никита и прижался к нему еще ближе, хотя ближе, казалось, невозможно.

Его член впечатался Косте в ягодицы. Стал твердым, увеличился, и чувствовать это было настолько же поразительно, насколько и возбуждающе. Подрагивающими пальцами Костя залез в штанину шорт, потянулся к коже внутри бедра, к нежной, тоненькой коже у паха и коснулся, совсем чуть-чуть, едва-едва — коснулся яиц.

Никиту словно со спины подтолкнули. Он резко навалился, вжав Костю в стену, и вогнал колено ему между ног. Зубами стиснул шею, будто прокусить хотел. И в одно движение сунул руку в трусы, проведя ребром ладони по члену. Костя полузадушенно всхлипнул. Как же он долго, бесконечно долго этого хотел… даже не ждал, он совсем не ждал, не верил, что они дойдут до этого, а лишь мечтал, прокручивал в голове, как ладони Никиты будут скользить по его телу. А теперь… теперь Никита, прикусив мочку его уха, обхватил его член. Костя вздрогнул, пытаясь контролировать дыхание, чтобы не кончить в этот же момент. Никита провернул запястье, медленно оттягивая кожу с головки вниз.

Пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука. Вспомнив про собственные руки, Костя вновь скользнул пальцами по яйцам Никиты, и тот забормотал:

— Черт, черт… черт, Костя…

Было неудобно, и Костя быстро вытащил ладонь, тут же проник за резинку шортов и обхватил толстый, крепкий член Никиты — все так же неудобно, неправильно, но у него в голове что-то вспыхнуло, заискрило от этой вседозволенности, он держал его, чувствовал, и бедрами Никита толкнулся вперед, чтобы ощутить еще больше, еще полнее.

Он не бреет лобок, тупо подумал Костя. Голову бреет, подмышки бреет, а лобок — нет… волосы жесткие. Никита притерся к нему, скользнул губами по плечу, прихватив зубами край футболки. Снова двинул ладонью — одновременно и бедрами. Костя чуть направил его член, чтобы тот лег между ягодиц.

— Охуенно, — выдохнул Никита.

А мы ведь еще ничего почти не сделали, хотел сказать Костя, но голос снова отказал ему. Никита скользнул ладонью ниже, под яйца, и его пальцы оказались там, близко к анусу, но так и не дотронулись. Только провели по сморщенной, чувствительной коже и вновь обхватили член.

— Длинный, как ты сам, — зашептал Никита в ухо. — Это пиздец, что мы творим…

Костя наконец вывернул одеревеневшую шею, пытаясь поймать его губы. Никита широко лизнул его рот, дразня. Быстро толкнул под локоть, вынуждая убрать руку, и сдернул трусы вниз. Его обжигающий член прижался прямо к коже, и Никита повел, уже не позволяя Косте включиться в процесс. Осталось только упереться ладонью в покрытую пыльным ковром стену и пытаться удержаться на одном плече, на одном бедре, чтобы не перекатиться на живот. Никита вывернулся, оперся на локоть и снова обхватил член. Языком щекотно, влажно скользнул в ухо.

Задница пульсировала. Если б Никита попытался… Костя дал бы ему прямо сейчас. Всухую, по слюне, если бы получилось. Если б у него хоть какой-то опыт был. Но этот член, подрагивающий между ягодиц, сводил его с ума, и он до жути захотел, чтобы хотя бы головка его оказалась внутри, расперла бы собой тугую дырку. Никита резко ускорился, словно его жизнь зависела от того, как быстро кончит Костя.

И вдруг за бормотанием очередного трека из его депрессивного плейлиста он услышал, как ворочается в замке ключ. Никита замер — тоже уловил.

— Блядь, — выпалил он, — давай, малышка, давай, вместе со мной…

Он перегнулся через плечо Кости и поцеловал в губы, сунул свой наглый язык в рот. Одновременно его рука пропала, и он обхватил свой член, бешено наяривая. Костя в такой же спешке, с такой же жадностью вцепился в свой. Влажная головка скользила по заднице, а язык Никиты — во рту: грубо, бесцеремонно. Костя стукнулся с ним зубами, зажмурился, представив, что Никита нагнул его и вставил, вставил до самых яиц, и его перетряхнуло от оргазма — такого яркого, как никогда еще не было.

На ягодицы брызнула сперма, Никита мгновенно отстранился и рухнул головой на другом конце кровати. Костя обессиленно лег на живот. Рядом на подушку приземлились ноги Никиты, одна и вовсе пяткой подперла затылок.

В комнате зашумели голоса, кто-то дернул дверь за ручку, послышалось мамино:

— Напились опять и спят, вон Никитины вещи…

— Нет бы к девкам пошли, — раздраженно сказал отчим, — унитаз весь заблеван, кретины…

Никита лежал, не шевелясь и даже, кажется, не дыша. Костя и сам боялся издать хоть какой-то звук. Его разнежило, прибило к кровати, и он почувствовал, как подсыхает сперма Никиты на коже.

Дождавшись, пока голоса отдалятся, он тихонько натянул трусы. Никита, завозившись, тоже подтянул одежду. Они опять застыли, выжидая. Дотянувшись до ноута, Костя поставил повозил пальцем по сенсору, отправляя в спящий режим. Следующим рискнул пошевелиться Никита — осторожно перевернулся на бок и обнял голени Кости. Висок его прижался к лодыжке, рука легла на колено.

До одури хотелось перебраться к его голове своею, поцеловать, провести ладонью по каждому изгибу его тела, по каждой мышце, забраться в самые интимные места.

Но Костя себе этого не позволил.

***

Никита все утро лучезарно улыбался и, уминая прошлогодний оливье, вещал:

— Да я траванулся чем-то. Похоже, салат меня подвел. Прошу Костю: хоть уголь активированный дай, подохну ведь! А он занудил: я у мамы в вещах не ро-о-оюсь, аптечка не моя-я-я… Скромник, я едва все внутренности не выблевал, — фыркнул Никита, походя дал подзатыльник Косте. Тот, стукнувшись зубами о кружку, едва не расплескал чай. Третий стакан уже, а жажда все никак не стихнет… Никита, повернувшись к отчиму, тут же принялся отвечать на вопрос, который тот буркнул пару минут назад: — А девки нас выгнали. Представляете, дядь Коль, какие коварные? Как веселиться — так вместе, а как один заболел — так все, на мороз выгоняют… Но Костя вот хорошо провел Новый год, да? — Он глянул на Костю и подмигнул.

— Что за девочка? — спросила мама.

— Ты ее не знаешь, — мрачно сказал Костя.

— Стесняется, — заключил Никита. — А зря, Настя — красавица и умница…

— Это которая с вами в школе училась? — припомнил отец. — Помладше? Темненькая?

— Да, — буркнул Костя. — Хватит трепаться уже.

Но он совсем не хотел, чтобы Никита замолкал. Тот вел себя настолько естественно, изобретал историю на ходу, что лучшего и пожелать нельзя. Костя никогда бы не нашелся, что ответить на скабрезную ухмылку отчима и вопрос, какие вампиры его так покусали.

Так что семейный завтрак можно было счесть удачным. Отчим с мамой устроились перед телевизором пересматривать в очередной раз «Служебный роман», а Костя с Никитой остались на кухне одни. Никита поймал пристальный взгляд Кости и весело подмигнул.

От сердца отлегло. То, что было ночью, не разрушит их отношения. А он, проснувшись, не мог перестать думать, как им теперь смотреть друг другу в глаза и не ужаснется ли Никита произошедшему. Потому что в глубине души Костя все равно боялся, что все их нежности — просто игра, а как только все начнется всерьез, Никита сдаст назад.

К трем часам Никита вытащил его на улицу — они договорились пойти на каток всей компанией. Костя не умел держаться на коньках, да и не испытывал восторга при виде запорошенного снегом льда, поэтому отсиживался на скамейке. Остальные рассекали в меру своих способностей. Никита катался виртуозно: в детстве он играл в хоккей. Закладывая крутые повороты, он обгонял остальных не по одному разу, а порой, скользя спиной вперед, ухитрялся поболтать. То и дело махал Косте рукой.

И все бы ничего, если бы он не брал Анечку за руки с такой легкостью, а она не подкатывалась к нему поближе, чтобы поцеловать.

Нет, а на что он, собственно, рассчитывал? Что Никита тут же бросит ее? Смешно. Выскажи он такое намерение, Костя был бы первым, кто стал его отговаривать. Но все равно приятного мало было в созерцании их счастливых физиономий. Подперев голову руками, Костя уставился в одну точку и стал вспоминать ночь во всех подробностях, вспоминать раз за разом.

Он был счастлив и одновременно рассержен на себя. Столько времени мечтать, столько времени атаковать Никиту и огорошивать его признаниями — и все ради того, чтобы лежать бревном, пока тот так жарко дышит в ухо и ласкает. Можно свалить все на неудобную позу, но что мешало повернуться? Впрочем, нет. Лицом к лицу они были еще не готовы. Это был бы новый, запредельный уровень. Так еще — не получится. Он даже не уверен, что будет еще один раз. Кто знает, вдруг это был подарок на Новый год. Или способ утешить.

Или удержать.

Зазвучали в голове недавние слова Никиты: _«Что мне сделать для тебя, чтобы ты остался?»_

Вот что он сделал. Перешагнул через себя, через страхи. Через воспитание, через окружающую среду.

Но загвоздка в том, что Костя все равно не передумал уезжать.

***

Он погрузился в подготовку к экзаменам. Так и не смог, как остальные однокурсники, научиться забивать, списывать, импровизировать, а проводил все дни за заучиванием вопросов. Из дома за неделю выходил два раза — и то лишь потому, что написали Вконтакте и попросили «починить компик»; работа оказалась именно той, что предполагал Костя: вирусы, подхваченные не иначе как на порносайтах. Он не жаловался, ему за это заплатили даже больше, чем он рассчитывал, потому что были праздники, а клиенты сочли, что пацан заслуживает награждения, раз оторвался ради них от десятидневного запоя.

Одиннадцатого числа Никита поймал его у универа. Костя спускался по лестнице и заметил, как Никита, повернувшись спиной к дверям, курит и переступает с ноги на ногу. Долго, наверно, ждет.

— В академгородке запрещено курить, — сказал Костя, подходя к нему.

Никита обернулся.

— То-то я смотрю, что все после ваших экзов выходят и нервно дымят.

— Они не после, они еще только готовятся в аудиторию зайти, — сказал Костя, глянув в сторону однокурсниц.

Никита протянул ему открытую пачку.

— Пятерка?

— Пятерка.

— Опять пошлешь меня, отмазавшись учебой? — поинтересовался Никита, глядя, как Костя, стиснув сигарету в зубах, пытается прикрыть от пронизывающего ветра дрожащий огонек зажигалки.

— Я тебя ни разу не посылал.

— Ага, только на звонки не отвечал. Давай пива попьем, ты все равно сегодня уже задротить не будешь.

К дому они побрели пешком. По пути свернули в рыгаловку, полупустую днем. К вечеру здесь всегда собирался народ разной степени трезвости, а пока можно было спокойно посидеть и поболтать. Взяв по бутылке темного, горького, они забились в угол. Никита легкомысленно трещал, что на заводе грозят массовыми сокращениями, но он-то специалист незаменимый, кто для их ссаных катеров будет проводку проектировать? Тут же, переключившись, пожаловался, что речнуха и впрямь выпускает электриков больше, чем требуется. Видно было, что он старательно забивает тишину и нервничает. Как только он замолчал, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь, Костя вполголоса заметил:

— Ты назвал меня «малышкой». — И уточнил, заметив недоумение Никиты: — Тогда. Ночью.

Лицо Никиты просветлело.

— По привычке, — усмехнулся он. — Мозг не слишком варил, сам понимаешь. Не до того было.

Костя кивнул, соглашаясь. Допивали они в молчании.

— Ну, пойдем? — неуверенно спросил Никита. — Я вроде отогрелся. Все ноги отморозил, пока тебя ждал.

— Зашел бы внутрь.

— Не… стремно мне в твоем храме науки.

Костя мимолетно улыбнулся. Странно иногда было слышать, как Никита вставляет несвойственные ему выражения в речь и ухитряется так долго говорить без мата.

— У тебя мать на смене? — спросил Никита, когда они сели на автобус: решили, что пешая прогулка их утомила, и порывистый, хлесткий ветер выводил из себя больше, чем снегопад.

— До четырех часов. А отчим до пяти пашет.

Никита полез в карман за смартфоном, посмотрел, сколько времени. Двенадцать.

— Тогда — к тебе, — заключил он.

Чем займутся, они не обсуждали. Ехали в автобусе, прилипнув к стеклу, и смотрели, как катится мимо заснеженный, тусклый пейзаж.

Они вели себя, будто не висели между ними вопросы, будто не происходило ничего. Разделись, по очереди помыли руки, Костя снял рубашку и надел водолазку с порванными локтями и вытянутыми рукавами. Никита проверил содержимое холодильника и зачем-то вытащил мороженое, наковырял из ведерка целую тарелку. Они устроились на диване, поставив перед собой на стуле ноутбук, и возможность выбирать, что смотреть, досталась сегодня Косте. Он включил третий сезон «Рика и Морти».

Так… по-обычному. Видимо, время чудес закончилось. Волшебство случается только под Новый год. Никита, поставив ему на колени холодную тарелку, лениво зачерпывал мороженое ложкой. Двадцатиминутная серия подходила к концу.

Костя посмотрел на него. Они тысячу, миллион раз сидели так вместе: Костя, прямой, как оглобля, и Никита, привалившийся к его плечу, гибкий, всегда теплый, как печка.

А может, он просто ждал, что будет дальше. Ведь ту ночь, в отличие от всех их неудобных разговоров, он не предлагал забыть.

Костя дождался, пока Никита положит ложку, и поставил тарелку на пол, ногой отодвинув ее подальше. Обняв одной рукой его за плечи, Костя включил следующую серию.

— А ты гейское порево смотришь? — вдруг поинтересовался Никита.

— Чего? — изумился Костя.

— Да я так, просто, — смутился Никита. — Чисто из любопытства спрашиваю. Я тут как-то раз попробовал — пиздец, ну нахуй, промотал в результате половину и больше не пытался.

— Мне теперь твой комп от вирусов почистить? — Костя скосил на него глаза, но взгляд Никиты прилип к экрану ноутбука.

— Я не тупой, — сказал Никита. — Вконтаче вирусов нет…

Теперь Костя не мог перестать представлять, как Никита смотрит порнуху. Без звука, конечно, гей-порно он бы ни за что не стал смотреть со звуком, боясь, что его услышат, даже если бы он сидел в одиночестве в бункере под землей. Проматывал, значит. Интересно, какие моменты ему показались скучными? А что понравилось? И какой ролик его привлек? Или он выбрал не глядя, ткнул в первый попавшийся в поиске?

Он представил, как Никита в темноте напряженно смотрит на занимающихся сексом мужчин, морщится — ведь он нормальный пацан! — но все равно член его тяжелеет от зрелища чужой растянутой задницы, от елды у парня во рту, и он сжимает рукой между ног.

Костя сглотнул. Он скользнул ладонью по плечу Никиты вниз и неожиданно для себя приобнял его за талию. Черт, не собирался ведь так делать, и времени наедине уже осталось не так много… К тому же сегодня Никита никак не высказал подобного желания, они не касались той темы и не переходили границы приличного. Но как после его вопроса продолжать просто сидеть и играть в дружбу двух строго натуральных парней?

Никита зашевелился, и Костя убрал было руку — решил, что Никита молча говорит, что не стоит его лапать… Но тот только прижался ближе боком и, помедлив, чуть шире развел колени.

Воздуха стало остро не хватать.

— Я хочу посмотреть с тобой, — пробормотал Костя и потянулся к ноуту, одной рукой удерживая Никиту рядом с собой.

— Только не говори, что у тебя в закладках оно, — сдавленно сказал Никита. — Что за пидорство…

— Именно так, малышка, — хмыкнул Костя, шалея от собственной смелости.

Он бы, может, остановился. Рука все равно дрогнула, когда он потянулся, чтобы кликнуть на ссылку. Но он опустил глаза и увидел, как оттопыривается ширинка Никиты, красноречиво говоря, что вся ситуация его возбуждает, как бы он ни отнекивался.

Костя не рисковал вступать в закрытые гей-группы, даже не создавал себе фейковый аккаунт, потому что кто-нибудь все равно мог спалить его, уличить, и он бы вскрылся тогда, не выдержал травли. А в открытом доступе роликов, нормальных, качественных роликов было мало. Но несколько он все же нашел.

Он включил видео американской студии с очень красивыми актерами. Один был сероглазым блондином, подтянутым, но не перекачанным, второй — смуглым, волосатым везде, с чувственными губами — наверно, португалец или испанец. И они занимались любовью с такой нежностью и самоотдачей, что это совсем не походило на постановку. Начинали на веранде дома на берегу моря или океана, а потом португалец подхватывал блондина и переносил внутрь, аккуратно опускал спиной на кровать. Конечно, по всем законам жанра они меняли позы, поочередно сосали друг другу, и это почти утомляло, целых полчаса, но все же Костя хотел, чтобы Никита увидел: так — можно. С такими жаркими, искренними поцелуями, с такой заботой и лаской, а не скомкано под одеялом, пока никто не видит.

Никита молчал первые несколько минут, пока дело не заходило дальше поцелуев и нескромных облапываний. А стоило португальцу сдернуть с блондина брюки и опуститься перед ним на колени, как он сказал чужим голосом:

— Все, хорош. Хватит. Хватит!

Его мышцы напряглись под ладонью Кости. Он остановил видео и закрыл крышку ноутбука.

Кажется, все-таки перегнул палку. Но они сидели рядом, у обоих в штанах — стоит так, что яйца могут лопнуть, и было бы попросту нелепо отпустить его прямо сейчас.

— Я могу так же для тебя, — тихо сказал Костя.

Никита выскользнул, сбросил с себя его руку и уставился одичавшим взглядом. Зрачки стали такими огромными, что глаза казались черными, а щеки раскраснелись.

— Не надо, это слишком, — торопливо сказал он. — Все это… — Он замолк, переводя дыхание, и опустил взгляд на ширинку Кости, потом заторможенно глянул на свою, словно не чувствовал, что там происходит.

— Хорошо, — ровно сказал Костя.

Ему стоило немалых усилий встать, подхватить тарелку с растаявшим мороженым и понести ее на кухню. Стояло так, что было больно. Он задержался у раковины, спиной к комнате. Не сомневался, что Никита сейчас следит за ним через дверной проем. Но чего ему терять… все и так проебано, ниже опускаться некуда. Костя сжал член прямо через одежду, прикрыв глаза. Порно его завело так быстро, что ему надо совсем немного, чтобы спустить в штаны.

Он услышал, как мелодично звякнул, выходя из спящего режима, ноутбук, и обернулся. Никита, подтянув одно колено к груди, хмуро водил пальцем по сенсору. Сдвинувшись на пару шагов, Костя увидел, что он, проматывая видео вперед, то и дело останавливается, чтобы посмотреть несколько секунд. Почувствовав его взгляд, Никита повернул к нему голову.

— Я к этому не привык, ясно? — громко, с вызовом сказал Никита, словно защищаясь.

— Я не заставляю тебя смотреть на то, что неприятно, — ответил Костя и приблизился к нему.

В нерешительности застыл в нескольких шагах от дивана. Никита глядел на него снизу вверх, насупившись. Видео стояло на паузе — темный член португальца наполовину в бледной заднице блондина крупным планом.

— Эй, на меня смотри, — буркнул Никита.

Костя перевел на него взгляд. Ему опять стало горько. Почему, почему все должно быть так сложно?

— Просто скажи — и мы забудем, — пробормотал Костя. — Ту ночь и все остальное. Я обещаю, что не буду оскорблять тебя своей… своими желаниями.

— А меня не оскорбляет, если мне отсосать хотят, — грубо ответил Никита. — Иди сюда и отдрочи уже, пока у меня яйца не лопнули, ты же этого добивался!

И тут же, словно устыдившись своего тона, он порывисто вскочил на ноги, в один шаг оказался рядом и прижался всем телом, крепко обхватил руками. Спрятав лицо на груди Кости, он зашептал, и приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать, что он говорит:

— Я не хочу на других пидоров зырить, я хочу тебя. Доволен?

Костя мягко провел ладонью по его бритой башке, коснулся макушки губами. Никита вжимался ему в бедро своим членом и чуть ерзал, чтобы создать хоть немного столь необходимого ему давления. Обняв, Костя подтолкнул его обратно к дивану. Никита поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза — весь ершистый, хмурый, точно его кто-то обидел, и привстал на цыпочки.

Костю раздавила нежность, ударившая в грудь. Он наклонился и поцеловал Никиту в поджатые губы. Тот ответил не сразу, словно раздумывал, заслуживает ли Костя такой щедрости. Но все же приоткрыл рот, скользнул языком по нижней губе и впился поцелуем, царапая щетиной.

Они повалились на диван. Никита — спиной, свесив одну ногу на пол, Костя — между его бедер, притираясь к паху. Он первым просунул руку между их телами, чтобы расстегнуть ширинки, выпростать члены из тесного плена нижнего белья. Ладони Никиты с хлопком опустились ему на ягодицы и потянули джинсы за пояс вниз. Никита выгнулся, подставляя шею, и Костя бездумно опустился на нее губами, обхватил кадык, втянул в рот кожу — осторожно, чтобы не оставить следов… И покрыл поцелуями все горло, чуть колючую челюсть, скулы. Никита стиснул в кулаках его водолазку, хрустнула ткань.

Наконец членом Костя проехался по его обнаженной, обжигающей плоти. Обхватил сразу оба ладонью, и ему мозг выжгло от запредельного, нового ощущения. Никита со стоном смял его ягодицы, впился в них пальцами и подался бедрами вверх. Костя ткнулся ему в губы, погрузил язык в его приоткрытый рот, и Никита, словно разом обессилев, безропотно ему отдался. Растекся по дивану, даже руки его упали по бокам их тел. Только член оставался таким же напряженным, головка — скользкая от выступившей смазки. Костя провел по ней подушечкой пальца. Приподнялся на локте, чтобы видеть лицо Никиты, когда тот кончит.

Никита распахнул глаза. Зрачки его мигом стали из крошечных — огромными, как озера, заполнили собой всю радужку.

— Ты бы выебал меня? — хрипло спросил он и сцепил ладони в замок на загривке Косте. — Выебал бы?

Костя не знал, был ли правильный ответ на этот вопрос, ответ, который пришелся бы Никите сейчас по душе. И промолчал, только провел кулаком по члену Никиты, по всей длине — от яиц и до головки. Та едва не выскользнула, но он потянул руку обратно, вниз, наслаждаясь тем, как хрипло выдохнул Никита.

Конечно, выебал бы. Разложил бы в разных позах, как в самом мясном порно, трахал бы, пока Никита не кончил на его члене, а потом провел бы языком по растянутой заднице, смягчая мышцы. Он бы трахнул его языком, чтобы Никита кричал и умолял не останавливаться. Он бы много чего сделал, у него скопился миллиард желаний за последние годы, но ни одного он еще не мог исполнить.

Никита подался вверх и прикусил ему нижнюю губу до боли. Костя опустил голову, поняв намек. Не смотреть. Не смущать его. А жаль, так хотелось видеть. Он закрыл глаза, целуя Никиту, касаясь его рта языком, запоминая все детали. Той ночью он не нацеловался с ним всласть, и никогда, наверно, не нацелуется, хочется все больше, все сильнее. Под пальцами Костя ощутил пульс у самого основания члена Никиты, провел по нему несколько раз стремительно — и выплеснулась сперма в кулак. Никита замер, напрягся — и расслабился, так и не разомкнув поцелуя. Костя прижался к его взмокшему лбу своим. Они дышали в унисон, только Никита — шумно, загнанно, а Костя — едва слышно. Он так и держал член Никиты в ладони, чувствуя, как тот постепенно обмякает.

Никита откинул голову назад и вдохнул ртом. Ладонь его дотронулась до костяшек на руке Кости, и переплел с ним пальцы — всего на миг. Тут же убрал руку и поднес ее к лицу, глядя на каплю спермы. Костя тоже посмотрел и склонился, облизав подушечку пальца Никиты.

— Ты больной, — сказал Никита и, вопреки своим словам, протолкнул пальцы, горьковатые, терпкие, между губ Кости.

А потом он медленно, словно издеваясь, ласкал его, целуя за ухом, целуя шею, и Костя, расплавившись от его нежности, наконец поверил, что это не кончится одним разом или двумя, это будет продолжаться.

***

Чем меньше оставалось до весны, тем лютей стояли морозы. Под конец февраля градусник показывал минут тридцать пять, и из дома лишний раз выходить не хотелось. Костя искал в интернете любые подработки, не требующие специальных навыков, даже ухитрился сделать сайт для местной компании по ремонту бытовой техники и порадовался, что они не поняли, что такие сайты в последний раз делали в нулевых годах. Денег все равно было отчаянно мало. С такими накоплениями в Москву не переедешь.

А что, если… если позвонить отцу?

Эта мысль, такая простая, закралась ему в голову впервые. Он ограничивал себя от контактов с родным отцом так, словно тот был чумным, и все равно пару раз в год раздавались в квартире звонки и мама бросала ему трубку с таким отвращением, словно Костя был инициатором общения, а не отец из никому не понятного чувства долга. В последний раз Костя, устав от вспыхивающей на пустом месте обиды мамы, дал отцу свой мобильный номер, и тот поделился своим. Спустя столько-то лет… У отца оказались аккаунты во всех мессенджерах, и Костя посмотрел в них фотографии профиля. Отец везде был загорелым и улыбающимся.

У него ведь наверняка жизнь складывалась замечательно после побега из провинции. Он даже присылал деньги поначалу, и мама ходила в единственное на весь город отделение банка, чтобы получить перевод, а потом все как-то сошло на нет. Отец раз забыл отправить алименты, второй, третий, и оказалось проще жить без его подачек, чем поднять трубку и потребовать свое.

Может, пришла пора попросить у отца хотя бы немного помощи? Они с мамой никогда не злоупотребляли его временем и средствами. Как бы ни было тяжело, они справлялись своими силами.

Костя жил с этой мыслью несколько дней. Настолько погрузился в размышления, что мама, и Никита, и даже отчим, заметили, что с ним что-то не так. Он отговорился тем, что вплотную занимается дипломом и его беспокоит учеба. Все мигом отстали, побоявшись, что он начнет рассказывать об этом подробнее.

Он так и не решился позвонить, хотя с десяток раз брал смартфон в руки, смотрел на контакт отца в телефонной книжке — «Алексей», просто по имени, — и прокручивал в голове, что ему скажет.

В результате он поступил малодушно, трусливо. Отправил ему в Вайбер: _«Привет, есть возможность осенью пожить у тебя месяц?»_

Он надеялся, что ему понадобится и вовсе пара недель, прежде чем он найдет работу и снимет комнату. На общежитие он уже не рассчитывал: узнал, что его не дают магистрантам, а на очную форму обучения слишком большой конкурс. Зато на заочку принимают всех, кто заплатит. У него хватало сбережений на взнос за первый семестр — и только. Главное, найти, где пожить один месяц. А дальше он справится.

Отец не отвечал два дня, хотя прочитал сообщение, и Костя не мог толком ни спать, ни есть. Ненавидел себя за то, что первым заговорил с отцом, и ненавидел его за молчание. Неужели сложно было отправить «нет»?

А потом отец позвонил. Было восемь вечера, суббота, и они с Никитой сидели на подоконнике в подъезде, давясь самогонкой от Никитиной бабушки и пытаясь перебить вкус сигаретами. Костя вытащил смартфон из внутреннего кармана и сначала подумал, что допился. Но Никита, посмотрев в экран, с подозрением спросил:

— Че за Алексей?

Костя быстро глотнул из бутылки — ох и жжет пищевод, падла, — и ответил на звонок, понимая, что перезванивать ему никто не будет.

— Привет, пап, — сказал он.

От порыва ветра задребезжали окна в растрескавшейся деревянной раме.

— Здравствуй, э, Костя, — ответил отец, словно забыл его имя. — Я получил, э, твое письмо.

— Это просто сообщение, — с досадой сказал Костя и посмотрел на Никиту. У того глаза были по пять рублей. — Если к тебе нельзя, то так и скажи, я на всякий случай спросил. Мне вообще не слишком-то нужно, — соврал он, — просто все запасные варианты рассматриваю.

Он смотрел на Никиту и не понимал, становится ему легче или тяжелее от его взволнованного лица. Никита сунул ладони под мышки и весь нахохлился. Замерз в своей куртке не по погоде. Даже мутный самогон его не греет. Костя закрыл глаза.

— А что, собственно, э, случилось? — поинтересовался отец. — Алла, подожди минутку, — прикрикнул он куда-то в сторону.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Костя. — Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать. Нет — так нет. Все нормально.

— Я не видел тебя двадцать лет, — вдруг сказал отец. — Хотел приехать, просил Зину тебя ко мне отправить, а она запрещала.

— Я тебе не верю, — ответил Костя, ни на миг не усомнившись, что отец был бы рад его никогда до конца жизни не видеть.

— Да, — быстро произнес отец.

— Что — «да»?

— Ты можешь пожить у нас. Хоть месяц, хоть больше. Я не отвечал тебе, — торопливо заговорил он, наконец перестав запинаться, — потому что мне нужно было обсудить все с семьей. Алла в следующем году школу заканчивает, у меня все мысли о ней, о репетиторах, об экзаменах, нужно ее куда-то пристраивать, понимаешь? И летом этим нужно ее куда-то отвезти отдохнуть, загранпаспорт новый сделать… А конкурс, знаешь какой сейчас конкурс во все престижные вузы?

— Знаю, — буркнул Костя. — Интересовался. Спасибо. Я тогда позвоню тебе позже. Ближе к делу.

— Как у тебя, э, дела? Ты ведь, кажется, в этом году диплом получаешь? — припомнил отец.

— Ага. Мне сейчас не очень удобно говорить, пап.

— Хорошо, — будто бы с облегчением сказал отец и вежливо добавил: — Мы будем рады тебя видеть. Только места не очень, э, много, придется тебе на диване в кухне спать, но мы придумаем что-нибудь…

— Ага. Спасибо. Пока, пап.

Костя отнял смартфон от уха и открыл глаза. Напоролся на льдистый взгляд Никиты. Динамик у смартфона был такой, что все разговоры Кости прекрасно слышали окружающие, и Никита, без сомнений, уловил каждое слово.

— К отцу погостить поедешь? — спросил Никита.

Наверное, он очень старался задать этот вопрос спокойным тоном. Но получилось все равно так, словно он обвинил Костю в убийстве, и внутри все похолодело, мороз забрался уже не под кожу, а гораздо глубже.

— В конце августа, — сказал Костя, словно сознаваясь в чем-то постыдном. Он потянулся к бутылке, чтобы скрыться за ней хоть ненадолго, но Никита первым схватился за ее горлышко.

На миг показалось, что Никита разобьет ее сейчас о голову Кости, но тот лишь сделал короткий глоток и вновь уставился прямо в глаза.

— Ты все равно уедешь, — ожесточенно произнес Никита. — Ты все равно уедешь в эту ебаную Москву. И все это время ты пиздел мне.

— Я ни в чем тебе не врал! — возмутился Костя.

— Недоговаривал, ага! — выпалил Никита.

Он спрыгнул с подоконника, зашарил в карманах, но, наткнувшись взглядом на пачку сигарет, лежавшую на подоконнике, выругался. Вытащил очередную сигарету, и его руки подрагивали.

— Я ни разу тебе не соврал, — повторил Костя. — Я сказал тебе, что хочу уехать отсюда. И в обратном тебя не убеждал.

Никита зло уставился на него. У него так и не получилось прикурить, огонек зажигалки то и дело тух, и теперь он мял сигарету в руках.

— Тебе мало, да? — прошипел он. — Меня мало? Да пошел ты в жопу! — заорал он.

Сверху хлопнула дверь, женский голос прокричал:

— Валите во двор распивать! Я милицию вызываю!

— Нахуй иди! — завопил Никита, задрав голову. — Только рискни, сука, и пиздец тебе! Дверь с той стороны закрой и не отсвечивай, поняла?!

— Как ты смеешь!

— Ебальник завали! — во всю мощь легких проорал Никита.

Дверь захлопнулась.

А Никита, будто выпустив весь пар, выдохнул, помотал головой и посмотрел на Костю как ни в чем не бывало, даже улыбнулся.

— А я стерплю. Знаешь, я, блядь, проглочу. И сделаю вид, что нихуя не слышал.

Злая улыбка так и дрожала на его губах.

Костя соскользнул с подоконника. Никита тут же отступил назад.

— Мне тебя всегда мало, — тихо сказал Костя. — Но сколько, по-твоему, это может продолжаться? Еще месяц? Год?

— А почему бы и нет, — огрызнулся Никита и бросил испорченную сигарету. Спрятал руки в карманы и опустил взгляд.

Его фигура, ссутулившаяся, застывшая, разрывала Косте сердце. Но он все же договорил:

— Ты женишься. И что, будем встречаться в гараже и дрочить друг другу, пока жена тебе щи варит, а ребенок в садике на продленке сидит? Я бы жалел, если б не делал все, что хотел.

— А я и делаю все, что хочу, — раздраженно сказал Никита и поднял на него глаза.

Нет, не блестят. Нос красный. Губы тоже слишком яркие, будто он кусал их.

— Не делаешь, — медленно ответил Костя. — Ты сам себя обманываешь. А я так — не хочу. Я не могу прожить всю жизнь, прячась. Я не могу во лжи.

— Ах, ну извини, что не объявил всему миру, что мы педики, — прошептал Никита. — Я пойду. И ты иди. А то эта сука действительно настучит ментам.

Никита шагнул к нему, и Костя потянулся, чтобы обнять его, но Никита прошел мимо, взял бутылку с окна и сунул ее за пазуху.

— Охуенный спирт, — мрачно сказал он. — В такой колотун отлично согревает. Бывай. Впрочем, знаешь? Чтоб ты провалился со своей Москвой, чтоб она сожрала тебя с потрохами.

Он пошел по лестнице вниз, и Костя спустился с ним на один пролет. У дверей своей квартиры остановился. Разрывался пополам: броситься за Никитой, как-то исправить то, что сломалось всего за несколько минут? Подождать, пока пройдут первые эмоции?

Костя остался стоять, а фигуру Никиты вскоре поглотила темнота подъезда.

***

Отчасти Костя малодушно надеялся, что, как и много раз до этого, Никита появится у его двери и как ни в чем не бывало улыбнется. Но шла вторая неделя, а этого не происходило.

С отцом удалось поговорить спокойно, будто от звука его голоса, голоса незнакомца, но никак не родного человека, у Кости не подскакивал пульс. Он даже рассказал о своих планах, добавив, что мама пока что не в курсе, но вряд ли расстроится его отъезду. Отец будто между прочим заметил, что для заочного обучения переезд совсем необязателен, ведь можно просто приезжать пару раз в год на сессию, но Костя коротко сказал, что в родном городе работать негде. Отец смолк — то ли выражая согласие, то ли поняв намек о его собственном бегстве.

Да, горько подумал Костя, он повторяет путь отца. Но, по крайней мере, он не оставляет жену с ребенком.

Он оставляет человека, которого любит всю жизнь, самого близкого человека, поверенного всех его тайн. Но другого выхода он не видит. Он попытался позвать Никиту с собой. Большего не сделаешь.

Разве что — помириться. Расстаться друзьями, простив все обиды. Ему на этот раз делать первый шаг. И в третье воскресенье марта, утром, он пошел к соседнему дому, поднялся на четвертый этаж и позвонил в дверь.

Открыл батя Никиты — небритый, в застиранном, некогда темно-синем махровом халате. Уставился на Костю красными глазами, точно соображая, кто это такой.

— Здравствуйте, Иван Александрович, — сказал Костя.

— Никит! — заорал он, все так же тупо глядя на Костю. — Сам открывай своим друганам! Заебал, бля…

И он поплелся внутрь квартиры, что-то бормоча про приличных людей, спящих в такую рань.

Костя не решился последовать за ним. Его не приглашали. Он даже не уверен, что Никита не захлопнет дверь перед его носом. Ждать пришлось пару минут; Никита ругался с батей и горячо утверждал, что никого не ждет, не может же он предугадать, что это к нему друзья придут! В ответ батя рычал, что ему до фени, кто и кого ждет, а вот поднимать человека с кровати в законный выходной — это, ебена мать, совсем охуевшим надо быть… Костя окончательно понял, что Никита его прогонит.

Но он продолжил стоять перед открытой дверью. Из квартиры веяло теплом на обветрившееся лицо. Никита, в последний раз крикнув отцу, что он ничего сделать не может, только замок свинтить, вышел в прихожую. Увидев Костю, на миг улыбнулся, эта улыбка осветила его лицо, но тут же нахмурился.

— Передумал? — спросил он.

Костя покачал головой. Никита, помедлив, все же приблизился к нему.

— Я так и понял, что это ты, — сказал он уже громче. — Никто больше не догадался бы спозаранку припереться.

— Так ведь двенадцать уже.

— Для батяни — все равно что шесть утра, — фыркнул Никита. — Проходи, чего встал. Квартиру всю выстудишь.

Костя шагнул за порог и закрыл за собой дверь. Он посмотрел на Никиту, взгляд сам собой сполз на губы, так захотелось его поцеловать, что рот слюной наполнился. Никита погрозил кулаком, усмехнувшись.

На сердце стало легче. Никита всегда быстро отходит. Не может долго таить обиду. Давно надо было прийти. Костя быстро стащил ботинки, снял пуховик и последовал за Никитой в зал, сел на диван. Батя скрылся в спальне и больше не отсвечивал. Из-под занавески выползла рыжая кошка. Костя протянул ладонь, подзывая ее, но она, вздернув хвост, прошествовала на кухню. Никита проследил за ней взглядом и невпопад сказал:

— Мамка еще вчера к бабушке уехала. Как знала, что батяня в говнище придет. Я скучал, — резко добавил он и повернулся к Косте.

— Я уеду только в августе, — сказал Костя. — Ну, разок еще летом съезжу, документы подам. И буду приезжать каждый месяц, как только на работу устроюсь. Не семь же суток ехать, как до Владивостока…

— Ой, прекрати, — поморщился Никита. — Ты уедешь раз и навсегда. Хватит об этом. Давай быстро, пока этот спит…

Руки его скользнули к ширинке, Костя наклонился к его губам. Пришлось действительно торопиться и делать все молча, едва слышно дыша. Никита прильнул к нему, а потом, наплевав на все предосторожности, оседлал бедра. Позволил помять его ягодицы ладонями, оба крепких, как орешки, полушария исследовать руками, а сам, обхватив их члены, торопливо водил кулаком. Его щетина, нетронутая бритвой дня три, кололась, обжигая кожу, и ничего более приятного, желанного для Кости сейчас не было.

Но все скоро закончилось. Никита, плюхнувшись на диван, торопливо щелкнул пультом и полуприкрыл глаза, глубоко дыша. Костя и сам тихо успокаивался после оргазма — такого же яркого, как и в их первый раз. Он, таращась в экран и не понимая, что смотрит, положил ладонь Никите на бедро, готовый в любую секунду убрать руку.

Спустя пару минут Никита сказал:

— У Анечки день рождения через неделю. Тебя она тоже зовет. Так что не сливайся, в четверг все у нее собираемся.

— Ладно, — покорился Костя.

И подумал, что уже третий месяц Никита дрочит ему и сам с удовольствием подставляется под ласки, а потом, наверное, с такой же легкостью занимается сексом с Анечкой. И ничего дурного в этом не находит. А сам Костя не только потакает ему, но и сам подталкивает к обману.

Настроение поползло вниз.

***

День рождения Анечки праздновали той же компанией, что и Новый год. Снова позвали Настю, и снова Настя ощущала рядом с Костей все ту же неловкость, что и он сам. Во второй раз, правда, все равно было легче, и Настя даже пошутила, что на очередной совместный праздник они обязательно начнут встречаться, раз их так стараются свести.

— Да нет, — сказал Костя. — Не так уж и стараются. Иначе бы чаще звали нас с тобой куда-нибудь.

— Они надеются, что мы уже взрослые и самостоятельные, а значит, сами разберемся, — хихикнула Настя и торопливо глотнула вина.

Игорь, опрокинув в себя еще одну стопку, хлопнул ладонью по столу и громогласно заявил:

— Ну, Никит, давай рассказывай, как твоя навигация! Проводы устраивать или как?

Никита, до того что-то мило нашептывавший Анечке на ушко, выпрямился и широко улыбнулся.

— Одобрили, Игорек. Сначала на ледоходе будем ходить, потом на судно перебросят, как я и хотел. А после года опыта можно будет на повышение претендовать.

Костя моргнул, ничего не понимая. А Никита быстро посмотрел на него и тут же схватил рюмку, отвернувшись.

— За то, чтобы Анечка меня дождалась! — возвестил он. — Не армия… спасибо за белый билет твоей маме, Костян… но все же! Не сбежишь от меня? — игриво поинтересовался он и посмотрел на Анечку.

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести, — прощебетала она.

И все подняли рюмки, Костя — тоже. Машинально чокнулся, опрокинул в себя, налил еще одну, опрокинул, чтобы хоть что-то наконец разобрать в происходящем, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить поднявшийся в голове ветер.

…Когда Никита ушел из девятого класса в речное училище, он не добирал по баллам до факультета судовождения, зато смог пройти на электромеханический. В плавание его никогда не тянуло, наоборот — он говорил, что в навигацию ему неохота, все равно заставят палубу драить и говно ведрами черпать, будь он хоть трижды инженер и электрик. Поэтому он устроился на завод.

А теперь, выходит, поменял свое мнение и в самые короткие сроки нашел, куда отправиться в навигацию. А что? Диспансеризацию он вместе со всеми проходил в прошлом году, прививки делал… Разумеется, у него не возникло никаких проблем.

Двенадцать месяцев. Ни увольнительных, ни выходных. И отправление — уже через две недели. Значит, пока Костя мялся и тормозил мириться, Никита развил бурную деятельность и подготовил собственный побег. Из чистого упрямства. Чтобы показать, что он чувствовал, когда Костя сообщил ему о переезде.

Что ж, ответный удар ему удался. Костя улетел в нокаут. Он полагал, что у них есть еще почти полгода, чтобы попрощаться, чтобы найти способы видеться как можно чаще, чтобы наговориться… чтобы успеть все. А теперь время стремительно улетало.

Костя плохо запомнил, что было на дне рождения Анечки. Слишком быстро накидался. Его мутило, но блевать не тянуло, и он отлично держался — невозмутимо, молчаливо, словно и не хотелось упасть мордой в салат. Лишь поэтому Игорь посадил его в свою машину и повез домой, когда все начали расходиться. То, что Никита был на переднем сиденье, Костя заметил, уже когда автомобиль остановился и Игорь сказал:

— Выноси его.

Дверь открылась, и Костя пополз с заднего сиденья.

Вот черт. Похоже, не так уж здорово он держался, как считал.

Никита выволок его, забросил руку на плечо и, поблагодарив Игоря, потащил вперед. Костя согнулся, кое-как переставлял ноги.

— Что, расстроился? — донесся до него угрюмый голос Никиты.

— Угу… — выдавил Костя. Слова доходили до него с трудом. Говорить и вовсе не получалось. Язык точно разбух во рту и не шевелился.

— А с чего бы вдруг? — Никита остановился, чтобы перевести дух, и сплюнул на землю, все еще покрытую коркой снега. — Ты ж сам скоро свалишь. Не похуй ли.

— А… а когда… сказал бы? — кое-как проговорил Костя.

Никита долго не отвечал. Наверное, не понял ничего из этого нечленораздельного возгласа.

— Никогда, — буркнул он. — Никогда бы не сказал, если б этот придурок не спалил меня. Вот круто было бы, да? Ты проснулся — а меня нет. И уже не вернешь. Я все равно что навсегда уехал, потому что ты тоже скоро бы свалил, и мы никогда бы уже не увиделись.

Три дня, подумал Костя. Отсюда до Москвы — три дня на поездке, в плацкарте, на верхней полке или боковушке, а он говорит так, будто один из нас умирает.

— Лблю тебя, — пробормотал Костя.

— Че? Блевать? — насторожился Никита.

— Не… — вздохнул Костя в ответ, и Никита помог ему преодолеть ступеньки к подъезду.

Он втащил Костю по ступенькам вверх, нажал на кнопку дверного звонка и, дождавшись, пока щелкнет замок, исчез — пропали его руки, поддерживающие за бок и со спины, пропало чувство равновесия, только топот ног по лестнице прозвучал — и тоже растворился. Показалось, будто сам Никита обратился в дым и никогда уже человеком не станет. Костя шагнул вперед.

Пожалуй, он еще ни разу не появлялся дома в таком состоянии.

***

Пути расходятся. Столько лет дружбы, столько лет близости — и все останется лишь воспоминаниями. Он пытался не думать в таком ключе, но за год может многое измениться, Никита вернется уже не тем, кем уходил, и Костя станет другим человеком. Чересчур радикальные способы выбрали, чтобы достичь своих целей.

Только, раздраженно размышлял он, у него, Кости — цель долговременная, правильная, а у Никиты — сиюминутный порыв досадить. И он будет жалеть. Он будет жалеть об этом, сидя на палубе в окружении таких же юнг, как он, он будет ругать себя, выполняя приказы старпома, ему станет тошно и противно.

Точно так же, как сейчас тошно и противно Косте.

Он старался исправить свои ошибки: на следующий же после пьянки день поплелся к Никите. Тот, приоткрыв дверь на щелочку, пробормотал, что болеет и лучше он сам позвонит… Костя не стал настаивать.

Трубку Никита не брал, а по городскому Костя так отвык звонить, что даже не стал пытаться. Все равно не помнил номера; а вот мобильный Никиты знал наизусть, тот менял его в последний раз лет пять назад, еще в школе.

Не получилось поймать Никиту и во дворе, хотя Костя ждал его, пока не перестал чувствовать пальцы рук и ног. Опять нанес визит — и неудачно: вышел батя и сказал, что Никита ушел. Помолчал и задушевно попросил сгонять за сигаретами. Костя отдал ему свою пачку. Тогда батя, раздобрев, поведал, что Никитка с Аней, непросто им на год расстаться, да и скажи, ты вот сам веришь, что молодая девка будет сидеть и ждать его? Да ни в жизнь, сейчас такая поросль пошла, что понятий о верности никаких, вот мы в свое время… Костя торопливо попрощался, испугавшись, что его затащат в квартиру, усадят за стол и заставят быть собутыльником.

Он за целую неделю так и не смог поговорить с Никитой. И до него дошло: это все далеко не случайности и Никита попросту не хочет его видеть.

Может, выпустил наружу давно скрываемую обиду и злобу, а может — боялся провести с ним чересчур много времени и передумать. Тогда бы он, конечно, проиграл в их невысказанном споре. Потому что Костя-то не передумает.

Дошло до того, что даже мама спросила:

— Вы с Никитой поругались?

— С чего ты взяла? — вяло ответил Костя, надеясь, что ей хватит ума не лезть к нему в душу — они давно уже откровенно не разговаривали. Хватит и того, что спустя какое-то время ему придется сказать, что он немного поживет у отца.

— Просто спросила, — заняла мама оборонительную стойку. — Поинтересовалась, что здесь такого?

Костя пожал плечами.

Ледокол уходил из Мурманска. Так ему сказал Игорь — пришлось постыдно спрашивать его об этом, словно это он был лучшим другом Никиты. Игорь словоохотливо добавил, что проводы так и не подготовил, потому что Никита взъерепенился и заявил, что не в армию уходит, чтобы с помпой с ним прощаться.

— А я считаю, — говорил Игорь, — что эта его затея с навигацией — все та же армия, просто еще и денег заплатят. Но раз он не хочет… — Он вздохнул. — На вокзал-то тебя захватить, когда поедем? Никитос с отцом покатит, а мы с Натахой и Андрюшкой на моей, ты тоже влезешь. Или ты с Никитой?

— Нет, я сам по себе, — сказал Костя. — Захватите и меня, пожалуйста.

Он положил трубку и долго вертел смартфон в руках, то включая экран, то блокируя. Ехать? Остаться? Но другого шанса попрощаться с Никитой, перемолвиться с ним хоть словом не будет.

Вот как выходит. Он думал, что это его будут провожать. Что это с ним на перроне будет стоять Никита, ему помашет рукой, когда вагон тронется. А все оказалось ровно наоборот.

День прощания пришел так быстро, что Костя оказался к нему не готов. Да и как приготовиться к такому?.. К счастью, в машине не приходилось ни с кем разговаривать, только иногда кивать и поддакивать, чтобы ребята не сочли его онемевшим — или обнаглевшим, смотря с какой стороны взглянуть.

Пока все прощались с Никитой, Костя стоял позади и смотрел на спины. Они как-то ловко, все разом обступили Никиту, сомкнулись, точно обороняя его, как крепость, и оттеснили Костю назад. Это вышло случайно, он уверен, что никто не планировал выдавить его из узкого круга провожающих. Он на всех общих встречах ухитрялся оставаться в стороне, так что ничего удивительного.

Он молчал и подслушивал, как Игорь важно говорит о необходимости сразу поставить себя перед всеми, а Никита, отмахнувшись, советует ему через год стать папашей, он приедет — проверит. Наташа начала хихикать, а Игорь ответил, что Никита не дорос до таких советов, и дал ему шутливый подзатыльник — такой, что шапка слетела. Анечка подняла ее и, отряхнув, вновь надела на Никиту, притянулся его за шею к себе и чмокнула в щеку, а он даже не повернулся к ней. Андрей тоже давал какие-то идиотские напутствия, отец с матерью, сходив в поезд, уже осмотрели полку, на которой предстояло ехать Никите.

И никто, никто не сказал ничего по-настоящему важного.

Костя подступил поближе, втиснулся все-таки между Наташей и Андреем и жадно посмотрел на Никиту.

Гладко выбритый, на удивление спокойный, глаза — как море. Поймав взгляд Кости, Никита чуть покраснел, но ничего не произнес.

А сказать было нечего, хотя еще недавно Костя мысленно обвинял их друзей в пустословии. Что сказать? «Я люблю тебя»? Разумеется. «Не уезжай»? Нет, ни за что. «Я прошу у тебя прощения»? Над этим еще можно подумать… Костя набрал воздуха в легкие и почти уже сложил буквы во что-то подходящее, как раздался гудок, закричала с подножки проводница:

— Провожающие, покиньте вагон! Посадка заканчивается!

— Ничего не забыл? — выпалил Костя и шагнул к Никите вплотную. — Попрощаться, например?

В нутре поезда что-то заработало, зашумело. Никита смотрел прямо ему в глаза, поджав губы, словно чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. Он покраснел еще больше, кончик носа алел на белом лице, и хотелось схватить его за щипаный мех капюшона, притянуть к себе и рявкнуть: да скажи ты хоть слово!

Никита только сильнее стиснул челюсти.

Вот тебе, читал в его глазах Костя, вот тебе. Получай. Пусть тебе будет больно так же, как больно было мне.

— Чтоб твоя посудина развалилась и утонула, — пробормотал Костя, и все силы его покинули.

Он попятился назад. Никита, надев веселую маску, расцеловал маму, коротко обнял отца, помахал всем рукой. Вспрыгнул на подножку — и проводница с грохотом закрыла за ним дверь.


	2. По венам города

_Весной следующего года_

— К тебе или ко мне? — буднично спросил Костя.

Юра бросил на него взгляд и, утопив ключ, завел мотор.

— К тебе. У меня воду горячую отключили.

— Двадцать первый век, — вздохнул Костя. — Самый центр Вселенной, а твои роскошные апартаменты — все равно что средневековый сарай…

— У меня есть бойлер, — раздраженно ответил Юра, выруливая с парковки. — Но это не то, черт побери, понимаешь? Надо поставить его греться, а это расходует электричество, к слову говоря, напор воды слабый, в ванной холодно, я теплый пол уже не по таймеру включаю, а постоянно…

— Я понял, — с улыбкой перебил Костя и погладил его по колену. — Я понял, как тяжело тебе живется. Поехали ко мне, в замкадье. У нас пока что побеждает прогресс.

Юра фыркнул. Он гнал по крайней левой полосе, и яркие фонари сливались в одну ленту. Костя обожал с ним ездить. До встречи с Юрой он и не предполагал, что путешествие на машине может приносить столько удовольствия. Видимо, должны совпасть все факторы: отличная дорога, шикарный автомобиль и прекрасный водитель. Тогда поездка становится великолепной, даже возбуждает.

Что всегда удивляло Костю — так это Юрино отношение к деньгам. Он то разбрасывался ими, угощал в баре всех друзей, покупал дорогие подарки безо всякого повода, то начинал скрупулезно подсчитывать, сколько он заплатил по счетам и какую комиссию с него взял банк за перевод. И сколь бы мизерной сумма ни оказалась, Юра разражался гневной тирадой. Вот как сейчас: уже пять минут подряд перечислял, во что ему выльется забытый включенным на ночь бойлер и перерасход холодной воды, которую, на минуточку, он нещадно подогревает в этом самом бойлере подорожавшим электричеством… Костя молча слушал, в нужных моментах вздыхал и сочувствовал, а ладонью скользил по бедру Юры, по ткани его дорогих брюк, и мечтал поскорее оказаться дома.

День был тяжелым. Менеджер устроил ему выволочку, хотя формально Костя ни в чем виноват не был: его в очередной раз подставил туповатый коллега. Как с этим справляться, Костя до сих пор не решил. Но работу в банке, раздражающую, изматывающую, не бросал, потому что Юра сказал: надо для опыта потерпеть хоть год. И Костя терпел. Потому что давно уже понял: советы Юры всегда оказываются самыми лучшими. Он еще ни разу не пожалел. Бросить магистратуру спустя три месяца? Да, ему и вправду стало гораздо легче. Ужаться в расходах, чтобы оплатить пошлину на загранник? Конечно. Тем более что зимой — видимо, в награду за покорность — Юра щелкнул ему по носу купленными путевками в Турцию. Для него — мелочь. Для Кости — целый новый мир, первый полет на самолете и самые, наверное, счастливые в его жизни семь дней и шесть ночей. И много других мелочей, которые меняли его жизнь.

Юра зарулил во двор, легко припарковался на газоне. В центре он себе таких вольностей не позволял, а здесь, в Мордоре, — ну кто ему штраф выпишет? Однажды ему приклеили к лобовому стеклу стикер «СтопХам», так Юра выследил этого умника по уличным камерам, разослал всем своим друзьям фотку, а те, в свою очередь, — своим многочисленным знакомым, и уже через неделю Юра вынудил парня извиняться перед ним, грозя судами и физической расправой. Он этим моментом не гордился, но говорил, что всегда надо думать о последствиях, прежде чем совершить что-то. Костя соглашался, а сам размышлял: насколько аморальным он считает поступок Юры? Не боится ли он быть рядом с ним? Нет, наверно, это не хуже, чем однажды пойти с битой мстить за подбитый глаз друга, но все же немного напрягает.

К основному блюду вечера Юра начал подходить сразу же, как они вошли в подъезд. Положив пятерню на задницу Кости, он прошествовал с ним по лестнице на один пролет, а в лифте прижал к стене кабины. От него пахло одеколоном, словно он только что брызнул им на шею, но стойкий запах — Костя уже точно знал это — держался с самого утра. Под пиджаком у Юры скрывались подтяжки, крест-накрест идущие по спине. Костя оттянул их, с щелчком отпустил обратно, и поцелуй стал еще жарче. Хотелось сходить сначала в душ, но Юра, развернув его лицом в стену, трахнул прямо в коридоре.

Что, впрочем, было круто.

Юра ушел в ванную первым, велев заказать ему горячих роллов («И себе что хочешь, угощаю, оплата картой при получении»), а Костя, устроившись на стуле, открыл ноутбук. Машинально провел пальцем по углу экрана, где шла трещина, — пора бы давно уже продать эту рухлядь за копейки и приобрести новый, как он поступил почти со всеми вещами, которые привез из родного захолустья… В ближайшем к дому кафе он выбрал еду и открыл вкладку с аудиозаписями. Заметил краем глаза два новых сообщения.

Ему писали гораздо чаще с тех пор, как он переехал. Случайные знакомые Юры, с которыми он столкнулся в его огромной квартире, незнакомцы, которых привлекла его фотография, Алина — однокурсница с его недолгой учебы… У него появилась самая настоящая социальная жизнь. Он кликнул по вкладке «Мои сообщения».

Моргнул.

Не поверил своим глазам. К лицу и ушам мгновенно прилила кровь, словно он совершил что-то постыдное и его уличили.

Зачем-то воровато оглянулся. Вода еще шумела. Нахмурившись, он открыл сообщение от Никиты. Новая аватарка, на которой он красуется в фуражке на фоне корабля, а нелюбовь к пунктуации и вообще словам все прежняя.

_«ты че номер сменил»_

Костя занес пальцы над клавиатурой. Сначала хотел написать: и это все? Это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать спустя год молчания? И как расценивать эту экспрессивную фразу? Вопрос? Банальный наезд? Костя перешел на страницу Никиты. Нет, ничего нового, только аватарка. А что, он должен был вернуться из навигации пару недель назад. Наверняка он поддерживал связь со всеми, кроме Кости. Приплыл и решил вспомнить былое?

Ярко вспомнилось, как упрямо молчал Никита в их последнюю встречу. И Костя, чувствуя себя опозоренным, добирался домой самостоятельно, отбившись от всей компании. Ни с кем с тех пор словом не перемолвился, только, сталкиваясь на улице, кивал с напускной приветливостью. Его мир сузился до угольного ушка: учеба, учеба, учеба. Музыка, отчасти спасавшая, отчасти топившая своим мрачным пессимизмом, и снова учеба. Зато курить бросил. Пить тоже перестал. Он искал положительные стороны после Никитиного отъезда — и не находил. Состояние было такое, будто его друг и впрямь умер. А он, Костя, к тому же пожелал ему затонуть. Вот уж молодец…

— Что за малолетний преступник? — раздался за спиной голос Юры, и на плечи легли его ладони — большие, уверенные, неизменно возвращавшие на землю из тумана мыслей и воспоминаний.

— Друг детства, — вздохнул Костя.

Юра склонился, рассматривая фотографию Никиты. Костя сказал:

— Он ведь в форме. С чего ты решил, что он преступник?

— Выражение лица такое, — ответил Юра. — Как у дворовой шпаны, которая за старый айфон череп проломит и не поморщится. Чего хочет? Денег занять? Никогда не давай в долг друзьям детства без расписки. Да, неприятно, неловко, но потом ты спасибо за этот совет скажешь.

— Я тоже шпана дворовая, — угрюмо сказал Костя, вернулся к сообщению Никиты и, набив свой номер, отправил. Закрыл вкладку, и вместе с ней оборвалась музыка.

— В тебе уже почти ничто не выдает низкое происхождение, — хмыкнул Юра, касаясь губами его шеи.

Спустя пару часов он, повязав галстук, ушел. Костя закрыл за ним дверь. Жаль, что нельзя попросить Юру остаться. Он тогда обязательно заявит, что не намерен утром по пробкам пилить в центр, лучше ночью домчит за полчаса… Он вообще ценит каждую минуту. И свой комфорт. А все равно находит время на Костю — непонятно зачем, он ведь мог выбрать любого себе, найти любовника со статусом, умного, красивого. Но нет: раз в неделю или даже чаще приезжает или зовет к себе — в квартиру, где Костя чувствует себя как во дворце на приеме у королевы.

Костя проверил, не ответил ли Никита, несколько раз. Заставил себя лечь спать. Завтра рабочая смена, надо выспаться, уже через несколько часов прозвонит будильник… Сон, разумеется, не шел. Все мысли только и были что о Никите. Напрасно Костя представлял Юру, напрасно прокручивал в голове все самые горячие моменты. Все равно в голову лез нахальный взгляд голубых глаз и забритая голова. Видимо, правильно пишут, что первая любовь накладывает отпечаток на всю жизнь. Тем более — такая больная и долгая, как у Кости.

Он ведь больше не любит Никиту. Он убедил себя в этом. Просто у него не было других вариантов, и разум с сердцем реагировали на одного Никиту. Просто у него не было нормального секса, вот его и коротило. Просто… просто… много причин он нашел, чтобы забыть о Никите, но достаточно одного сообщения — и он снова ни о ком не может думать. Никита, Никита… Костя опять уставился на его аватарку, увеличил, рассмотрел во всех подробностях. Незнакомый порт, за кораблем — синий простор, сам Никита — нарядный, в форме. Лицо под козырьком фуражки — загорелое от жесткого, холодного солнца. И улыбка — сияет ярче любой звезды. Костя сунул смартфон под подушку. В груди что-то тянуло, тяжестью тоска наваливалась. Он уже и не знает, каким стал Никита. Кто фотографировал его, кому он так улыбался в объектив? С кем он дружил? Сильно ли он уставал под конец дня? Привык ли к качке — или первые недели никак не мог заснуть? Столько мелочей нужно было у него спросить, нужно было звонить ему каждый день и вызнавать все подробности, чтобы поддержать связь, чтобы остаться друзьями, а теперь — поздно, теперь они стали чужими. Ни одна дружба не выдержит год молчания и разлуки. Им попросту не о чем будет говорить.

Но услышать бы его голос — его изменившийся голос, — и уже стало бы проще заснуть.

Костя почти потянулся к смартфону, чтобы позвонить Никите первым, сказать: это мой новый номер, как дела? Но вовремя себя одернул. Три часа ночи. Какие еще звонки.

По всем законам подлости он, то и дело поглядывающий на экран смартфона, вызов от Никиты пропустил: был занят с клиенткой. А когда освободился, то прошел уже час. И теперь Никита не брал трубку.

Кто его знает, он мог и обидеться. Решить, что его недостаточно быстро почтили вниманием. Костя понимал, что накручивает себя, но ничего не мог поделать. Злился на клиентку, на менеджера, на всех, кто помешал ему услышать голос Никиты.

Он, наверно, и не узнает уже его голос. Он опять набрал номер Никиты за пару часов до конца рабочего дня. Гудки шли долго. Наконец он услышал:

— Привет.

И понял, как же ошибался. Этот обычный, ничем не выделяющийся голос он узнает всегда, в любом хоре толпы. Он узнает его, просто потому что это Никита. Сердце забилось чаще.

— Привет, — эхом ответил Костя и замолк. Менеджер помахал ему рукой, привлекая внимание, и выразительно показал на часы. Костя кивнул и отвернулся. — Слушай, я не могу долго говорить, так что…

— К тебе вписаться можно? — перебил Никита.

— Что? — удивился Костя.

— Ну, ты же в Москве? Ты ведь не переехал? — уточнил он.

— Нет. То есть — да, я в Москве, — заторможенно ответил Костя. По спине прокатилась капля пота. Он прикусил губу. Странным образом реагировало его тело на простой разговор, но он уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Я тут проездом, — небрежно сказал Никита. — В хостеле убого — пиздец, в отеле дорого — я в ахуе, так что подумал: может, по старой дружбе ты меня приютишь на пару дней? До пятницы?

— Конечно, — удивился Костя. — А куда ты направляешься?

— Потом расскажу. Так что, куда мне подъехать?

— А где ты находишься?

Выяснив, что будет проще поймать Никиту рядом с банком, Костя сказал ему подъезжать к восьми. Так, пожалуй, даже лучше. У него будет время привыкнуть к Никите, выспросить у него все, а потом уже привести к себе домой, где, как чувствовал Костя, в опасной близости ему сорвет все предохранители. Стало страшно, будто перед свиданием вслепую. Прежний Никита никуда не уезжал из города, презирал мегаполисы, ему бы и в голову не пришло пожить в Москве пару дней, прежде чем куда-то поехать. Он бы воспротивился.

А прежний Костя не нуждался бы в дополнительном времени, чтобы присмотреться к другу.

Дурное влияние Юры, нервно подумал он. Никому не доверяй, выбирай людей придирчиво.

Менеджер кашлянул, будто простыл, и Костя, поняв сигнал, спрятал смартфон в карман и сел на свое место, навесив на лицо невозмутимое выражение. Оставшиеся до конца рабочего дня часы показались ему вечностью.

Апрель был промозглым, в куртке из кожзама Костя мерз, еще и руки обветрили так, что сухая кожа была похожа на чешуйки ящерицы. Он привык двигаться короткими перебежками от подъезда до метро, от метро — до банка и даже успевал немного вспотеть от быстрого шага, но теперь, ожидая Никиту, он продрог до самых костей. Сунув кончики пальцев в бесполезные карманы куртки, он переступал с ноги на ногу. И что мешало ему остаться в зале с банкоматами? Там, по крайней мере, тепло, хоть и толпятся вечно люди… Нет, отбежал подальше, в темень двора, прячась неизвестно от кого. Он пожалел, что бросил курить. Так и захотелось сейчас сигарету, чтобы дым горло оцарапал, чтобы пустить его в легкие — и медленно выдохнуть сизый смог… Представил так осязаемо, что рот слюной наполнился. Костя огляделся, увидел «Дикси», потянулся в сторону ее нутра — и остановился: взгляд его выхватил Никиту.

Тот шел, вертя непокрытой головой во все стороны, шел расхлябанной походкой, неторопливой, такой чуждой этому месту. Костя вдруг отчетливо ощутил, как Юра распознал в Никите шпану. Должно быть, в первую встречу Юра с такой же легкостью считал и его.

Костя помахал рукой и шагнул вперед, отлепившись от стены. Никита, заметив его, раскинул руки, рванул навстречу — натурально побежал, подпрыгивая! Костя растерялся. Никита врезался ему в грудь, обхватил крепко, и ладони сами собой машинально легли ему на спину, под лямки рюкзака, болтавшегося на плечах.

— Костя, — выдохнул Никита и отстранился, с сияющей улыбкой оглядел его. — Совсем москвич! — и подпрыгнул, обнимая за шею.

Костя, наверное, со стороны выглядел полным придурком: стоял, разинув рот, и пытался отгадать, когда Никита воспылал к нему такими чувствами. Спустя год — и вдруг такой восторженный, а учитывая, какие было их расставание… Но чувство неправильности происходящего, словно его обманывают, постепенно проходило.

— Так ты здесь работаешь? — восхищенно сказал Никита, опустившись на полную стопу и разом став ниже почти на голову. — Круто. Выглядишь отлично. Я бы не узнал тебя со спины. Где растянутые шмотки и пуховик в любое время года? — Он засмеялся, и Костя, заново привыкая к потоку его слов, неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Пойдем к подземке, — сказал Костя. — Тут недалеко.

— Куда поедем? — деловито поинтересовался Никита.

Они шли к метро, и Костя ловил на себе его взгляд, словно Никита пытался запомнить его — или, скорее, рассмотреть. Он скупо рассказал, что всего полчаса — и они будут дома, и Никита немедленно поинтересовался:

— Ты что, в области живешь?

Пришлось объяснить, что область начинается еще дальше, а дом Кости — вполне себе еще в Москве… Он поймал себя на том, что копирует фразы Юры, которыми тот сыпал в первые недели их знакомства. Рассказывает о метро и ветках, объясняет, почему спальный район выгоднее, чем центр, несет какую-то, откровенно говоря, чушь, которая не интересна ни ему, ни Никите. Но Никита слушал внимательно, кивал и смотрел в глаза. А когда Костя иссяк, и это случилось, на удивление, не так уж быстро, заявил:

— Ты просто скажи, что у тебя денег не хватило на нормальную хату.

— У меня отличная квартира, — начав раздражаться, сказал Костя. — В центре за такие деньги разве что убитую комнату снимешь.

Никита, усмехнувшись, посмотрел над головами людей в разъехавшиеся на очередной станции двери. Вновь перевел взгляд на Костю и потрогал его за рукав куртки.

— Ты действительно здорово выглядишь, — сказал он. — Дома тебя бы побили в своем же районе за такой охуенный прикид.

Костя скользнул взглядом по пальцам Никиты с коротко обстриженными ногтями и пробормотал:

— Не поверишь, какие вещи можно купить в секонде, если подсуетиться. Даже с бирками. Только с размерами проблема.

Вагон разогнался, и, чтобы услышать Никиту, Костя наклонился к нему. Тот искренне сказал:

— Ты не представляешь, дружище, как я рад тебя видеть.

Остаток пути они проделали в молчании. Лишь поднявшись из подземки, Костя опять заговорил:

— Зайдем в магазин. Я не слишком хорошо готовлю, так что надо взять что-нибудь навынос.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Никита, — пельмех купи — и сойдет.

Поколебавшись, Костя согласился. Он одернул зазвучавшего в голове Юру, нравоучительно говорившего о вреде полуфабрикатов и особенно пельменей, начинку которых делают из мусора.

— Так какие у тебя планы? — спросил Костя.

— Потом расскажу, — сказал Никита.

В магазине он завис у сигарет, придирчиво выбирая. Костя, бросив взгляд на открытую витрину, молча взял пачку и положил на кассовую полосу. Он тысячу лет не покупал сигарет. А сейчас… ну, он берет для Никиты, разве нет? Снова поддаваться пагубной привычке он не собирается.

— Выпить? — поинтересовался Никита.

— У меня есть, — ответил Костя. — Вискарь, текилы полбутылки, коньяк — так себе, три звездочки, но пить можно, ром вроде оставался…

— О, — уважительно сказал Никита, — так ты теперь заимел собственный бар?

— Типа того.

А раньше они, купив бутылку, тут же выпивали ее. Никита положил руку ему между лопаток, словно хотел похлопать по спине, но передумал. На кассе он вдруг засуетился:

— Я заплачу. Убери ты свою карточку, — рассердился он и сунул кассирше смятую тысячу. — Знаешь, сколько я привез из навигации? Мог бы тачку сразу купить… битую и крашеную, правда…

Пошли к дому. Никита разглагольствовал на тему, что лучше взять: подержанный «ланос», но у пацана, которого он отлично знает, или «солярис» у незнакомца, но поновее, и вроде даже пробег не скручен… Оказавшись в квартире, Никита словно оробел. Костя усмехнулся уголком губ и ненавязчиво провел его по комнате, кухне и ванной.

— А где твои вещи? — опомнился Костя.

— Да вот же все, — ответил Никита и снял рюкзак с плеч. — С котомкой налегке…

Костя уставился на потрепанный, с торчащими из лямок нитками туристический рюкзак, не заполненный даже наполовину. У него вдруг сжалось сердце. Он взглянул на Никиту, застывшего под яркой светодиодной лампой, на его лицо, начавшее терять грубый загар, и накатило давно позабытое чувство. Костя порывисто обнял Никиту одной рукой, тут же отпустил и глухо сказал:

— Отдыхай, я приготовлю ужин.

Никита расцвел улыбкой.

— То, что я надеялся услышать. Полотенце дашь? В душ охота, после этого хостела-клоповника я себя пожизненно грязным чувствую.

Под шум воды Костя механически резал овощи, ссыпал их с доски в глубокую миску, мыл нож… Запоздало вспомнил, что они планировали просто сварить пельмени, а он, забывшись, начал готовить, словно для себя. Или для Юры. Он вдруг разозлился. К нему приехал друг, его единственный, самый главный в жизни друг, а он все оглядывается на незримо стоящего за плечом любовника и будто бы спрашивает его совета. Совсем отвык своей головой думать… Костя бросил взгляд на нераспечатанную пачку сигарет, в один миг сорвал с нее целлофан, вскрыл, зажал в зубах сигарету, упоительно пахнущую табаком, даже коснулся торца фильтра языком, зажмурился от удовольствия… Руки засновали по пустым карманам, по пустому столу. Потом догадался залезть в рюкзак Никиты, нашел под парой рубашек и пакетом с носками и нижним бельем зажигалку. Прикурил, подходя к окну, и открыл его нараспашку. Дым заполнил грудь, с непривычки закружилась голова, словно от первой в жизни сигареты за гаражами.

Не хватало только алкоголя. Он плеснул себе на два пальца виски, бросил лед, сделал глоток — и тогда стало по-настоящему хорошо. А может, он все это время только прикидывался счастливым? Делал вид, что доволен происходящим? А на самом деле ему не хватало именно этого: набухаться, курнуть, забыться. Это же было смыслом его с Никитой существования так много лет… _и вычисляю даты, когда был счастлив на заре, не будучи поддатым…_

Вода стихла. На кухне появился Никита, голый по пояс, в спортивках — паленый «адидас». Костя приник взглядом к его татуировке. Выцвела немного.

— Ужин отменяется? — спросил Никита. Заметив бутылку, он кивком указал на нее: — Можно?

— Даже не спрашивай, — ответил Костя.

Выбросив сигарету в ночь — алый росчерк дугой в темноте, — он закрыл окно. Никита задумчиво повертел в руках бутылку.

— Два косаря за ноль семьдесят пять? — приподнял он брови. — Ну и сноб же ты.

Костя пожал плечами. Налив себе половину бокала, Никита принюхался и залпом влил в себя до дна. Костя даже поморщился — словно он сам так сделал. Нашарив пачку, Никита подошел с ней к окну и встал рядом с Костей, облокотившись на подоконник.

— Так что? — тихо спросил он. — Это та жизнь, о которой ты мечтал?

— Да, — не задумываясь ответил Костя.

А потом спросил себя: действительно?

И ответа не нашел.

Никита усмехнулся. Закурил и попросил:

— Дай пепельницу. С открытым окном холодно.

И хоть не хотелось, чтобы кухню заволокла почти позабытая завеса табачного смрада, Костя поставил перед Никитой блюдце — то, которое ему с барского плеча хозяин квартиры пожертвовал, пошлая керамика с отколотым краем. Никита стряхнул пепел. Костя повернулся к окну лицом, скопировал позу Никиты и уставился на его отражение в стекле, но взгляда так и не поймал. Сюр какой-то. Будто они опять вдвоем, спустя тысячу лет и измерений, опять вместе над спящим миром. Только раньше он знал каждое слово Никиты, предугадывал все его действия, а теперь — чего ожидать? Как вести себя? И когда только ему стало нужным контролировать свое поведение, казаться лучше, чем он есть, при Никите?

— А ты? — негромко спросил Костя. — Ты-то доволен тем, что получилось?

— Как сказать… — Никита затянулся. — Игорек с Наташкой развелись, — растерянно сказал он. — Теперь, если с одним на улице поздороваешься, второй с тобой неделю не разговаривает. Я думал, они до старости будут, думал — я вернусь, а у них уже мелкий в коляске…

— А Анечка? — припомнил Костя.

— А она, наоборот, — замуж вышла, — грустно сказал Никита и посмотрел на Костю. — За сына мэра, прикинь? Где только с ним познакомилась… У Андрюшки ничего не меняется, — торопливо добавил он. — Только вместо Даши — Саша, или Маша, я забыл… А в остальном все так же, — зачастил он, словно боялся, что Костя перебьет его и не станет слушать. — Ребята со двора обрадовались, мы в рыгаловке все запасы пива, наверно, выдули по случаю моего возвращения. Весело было, Колька в камин нассал, долбоеб…

Костя даже не смог вспомнить, как этот Колька выглядел. Он отошел, налил себе еще виски, плеснул и Никите. Решил: хватит, завтра на работу. Дальше у него два выходных, и скопилось несколько отгулов, так что он возьмет их, ему уже необходимо. Если только Никита задержится, а не уедет… куда там ему надо?

— Куда ты теперь? Обратно? — спросил Костя. — Меня повидать приехал?

Никита принял из его рук стакан и сделал глоток равнодушно, точно водку дешевую хлебал.

— Не, так, надо в одно место, — туманно ответил он. — Три дня всего у тебя проведу. Можно?

— Хоть весь месяц живи, — настороженно ответил Костя, но расспрашивать не стал. — Чем тебя кормили на корабле?..

Разговор потек лениво, неспешно, о вещах, не имеющих никакого значения, словно Никита вернулся из отпуска и повествует, повезло ли ему с отелем. Он вел рассказ обстоятельно, каждое слово — выверено, и Костя понял, что Никита повторяет его уже в который раз. Сначала — родителям, затем — приятелям, отдельно Наташке, отдельно Игорю, потом — знакомым… И наконец — ему. Точно так же, как остальным. Обезличено. Равнодушно. До раздражения информативно.

Костя прервал его на полуслове зевком, и Никита обижено замолк.

— Мне рано вставать завтра, — сказал Костя. — Я в девять вернусь. Квартира в твоем распоряжении, ключи у меня одни, так что будь дома к вечеру, ага?

— Ага, — кисло ответил Никита.

Косте на мгновение стало неловко. Он коснулся голого плеча Никиты кончиками пальцев и сразу же убрал руку.

— Мне действительно нужно немного поспать, — примирительно сказал он. — А завтра мы обязательно поговорим. Я люблю тебя слушать, — слетело с губ против воли.

Никита улыбнулся.

— Я помню. Ты все время хмуришься, а сам не хочешь, чтобы я замолкал.

Он вздохнул и уставился в окно. В резкой игре света и тени Костя вдруг заметил, как залегли жесткие складки от глаз Никиты, обозначая круги под глазами. Раньше их не было.

Прежде чем уйти в душ, он стащил с кровати плед и стал раскладывать диван. Никита, появившись у него за плечом, сказал:

— Раньше мы все время вместе спали. Все изменилось, братик?

Костя замер с наполовину опущенной сидушкой дивана в руках. Медленно вернул ее обратно под скрип пружины.

— Да нет. Все по-прежнему. Устраивайся.

— Ого, это Эппл Вотч? — удивился за спиной Никита. — Ты кредит на них взял?

Костя обернулся. Подцепив за ремешок, Никита держал в руках умные часы Юры.

— Это не мое, — сказал Костя и забрал у него часы, коснулся экрана. Полностью разряжены. Видимо, Юра вчера их оставил, но до сих пор не хватился — не слишком-то их любил, но носил ради статуса, который, скорее всего, сам себе и выдумал. — Друг оставил.

Костя подхватил смартфон, сфотографировал часы и отправил картинку Юре в Телеграм. Никита все это время молча следил за ним.

— Интересные у тебя друзья, похоже, — наконец сказал он. — Познакомишь?

— Возможно.

Костя усмехнулся уголком губ — Юра прислал в ответ селфи с фейспалмом. Вот и поговорили. Завтра наверняка приедет. Оставив смартфон, он ушел в душ, ни капли не сомневаясь, что Никита за его спиной попытается его разблокировать, а потом полезет в ноутбук. Только пароль он не подберет. Костя подцепил и эту привычку у Юры: защищать свою виртуальную жизнь даже тогда, когда он один в квартире.

Горячая вода его разморила. А опьянение, кажется, усилилось, и когда он закрывал глаза, мир, думая, будто его никто не видит, начинал кружиться, как в танце. Костя, покачиваясь, стоял под душем. Что-то ушло. Что-то важное. То, что заставляло трогать друг друга, будто ненароком сталкиваться плечами и ладонями. Может, дело всегда было лишь в чувстве опасности? Теперь, когда он не боится, ему уже не так трепетно дотрагиваться до Никиты и пальцы не горят от касания к его коже.

Но он вдруг вспомнил оголенную, беззащитную улыбку Никиты и рюкзак, соскользнувший с его плеч, и все в нем сжалось от нежности. От той ревущей, разрывающей нежности, с которой он так долго жил и которую больше ни к кому не испытывал.

Он все еще любит его. Да и как разлюбить человека, с которым сроднился? Он не прыгает от бурлящих гормонов, от неудовлетворенного желания, а трезво (ну, почти трезво), холодно оценивает свои чувства. Костя выключил воду, переступил через бортик ванны и обтерся полотенцем. Черт, забыл взять чистое белье… слишком привык жить один. Он с сомнением посмотрел на полотенце. Выйти, замотав его на бедрах, казалось верхом вульгарности, словно он специально, как в порнушке, решил соблазнить Никиту, а у него и в мыслях подобного нет.

Он вышел в комнату голым — а что такого? Чего там Никита не видел? Он тысячу раз так делал с Юрой, со случайными, одноразовыми любовниками и не ощущал ничего. А сейчас, поймав взгляд Никита, сползший ниже, но тут же вернувшийся к глазам, вдруг ощутил робость. Снова почувствовал себя нескладным, некрасивым, недостойным не то что любви — но даже похоти.

— Яйца проветриваешь? — хмыкнул Никита, нагло вздернув нос. Он уже уютно устроился в кровати с ноутбуком на коленях. — Пароль какой?

— Зачем тебе? — спросил Костя и, открыв шкаф, вытащил трусы — нарочно выбрал просторные семейники, которые никак нельзя было заподозрить в попытке соблазнения. Ситуация, как ни пытался Костя ее игнорировать, отдавала двусмысленностью, учитывая их с Никитой прошлое.

— А чем я завтра заниматься буду? — возмутился Никита. — У тебя даже телика нет…

— Справедливо, — согласился Костя, выключил свет, чтобы дважды не вставать, и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Никитой поверх одеяла. — Давай сюда.

Он взял ноут на колени, ввел пароль. Отключил в настройках его запрос… зашел в браузер и вышел из гугл-аккаунта, а затем потер все сохраненные пароли.

— Ты чего боишься? — неприязненно спросил Никита. — Что я буду смотреть, кому ты фотки члена посылаешь?

— Что ты сам их всем разошлешь, — фыркнул Костя. — Ты как хочешь, а я — спать. Если не спится, иди на кухню.

— Борзый ты стал, — буркнул Никита, забрал ноутбук и закрыл его. — Правильно говорят: столичная жизнь портит людей… с тобой даже материться не хочется, блин, слишком ты правильным кажешься.

Костя накрыл плечи одеялом и повернулся на бок лицом к Никите. Сердце опять подвело: забилось часто, встревоженно, взбудораженно. Мимолетное опьянение давным-давно прошло, а он до сих пор будто летал, парил над кроватью. И захотелось проверить границы. Узнать, осталось ли еще между ними что-то. Не дав себе передумать, он потянул Никиту за плечо, подался вперед и поцеловал в губы.

Никита резко оттолкнул его ладонью в грудь.

— Ты чего? — шепотом спросил он.

Костя дотронулся до того места, где его пихнул Никита. Не больно. Так не толкают, если действительно не хотят продолжения. Пронеслась шальная мысль, что так, наверно, оправдывают себя насильники, но он напомнил себе, что Никита может хорошенько его отдубасить. Однако он лишь легко отстранил.

— Если ты не хотел вспомнить былое, то почему не лег на кресле? — ответил вопросом Костя.

— Ох и мудак же ты стал, — с чувством произнес Никита и рывком сел, подогнув под себя ноги. Силуэт его обрисовывал бьющий в окно фонарь, висящий на кране возле стройки напротив.

Костя медленно сел. Одеяло упало с его плеча.

— Но ты все равно рад меня видеть, — с удовлетворением сказал он. Юра мысленно поаплодировал ему, он бы на его месте именно так и сказал. И опустил бы красноречивый взгляд на стояк парня напротив…

Нет, у Никиты еще не стоял, но когда Костя посмотрел ему в глаза, он готов был поклясться, что Никита заволновался, наверняка покраснел, только темнота не давала разглядеть, и оставалось довольствоваться догадками.

— Не зазнавайся, — процедил Никита.

Костя усмехнулся. Ему однажды такое сказал случайный парень в клубе. Не зазнавайся. Не такой уж ты и красавчик. Но закончилось все перепихоном в туалете. Так что Костя, видимо, оказался для парня вполне ничего.

Он протянул руку — медленно, но Никита все равно дрогнул, и на ладонь, застывшую у его лица, покосился с опаской. Костя неспешно провел тыльной стороной по щеке Никиты.

— Ну все, — рявкнул тот, отбивая руку Кости, и прыгнул на него, снес грудью в грудь.

Костя опрокинулся на спину. Никита навалился сверху, придавил к спружинившему матрасу, и его горячая кожа плавила Костю, как огонь — воск. Отросшие на затылке волосы Никита сгреб в кулак, а вторую руку, наверное, не придумал, куда деть, и скользнул ладонью по плечу, по локтю, а потом, после заминки, положил поперек горла — просто открытую ладонь, даже не догадался придушить.

Костя улыбался. Он двинул бедрами, и из горла Никиты вырвался хриплый вдох.

— Ты охуел, — прошептал Никита и склонился ниже, почти коснувшись губ Кости своими. — Охуел, блядь, запрещенные приемы использовать…

И он все же приник к губам Кости с поцелуем, а его напряженный член, скрытый еще нижним бельем, прижался к животу.

Костя провел ладонями по его спине — от плеч до самого копчика, по широким мышцам вдоль позвоночника, провел с нажимом, будто пытаясь смять, и Никита застонал от удовольствия. Как долго тебя никто не касался? Как долго ты мечтал именно о таком, крепком прикосновении, а не легкой девчоночьей щекотке? Никита изогнулся в пояснице и потерся членом о живот. Костя скользнул губами по его щеке, провел линию к шее, чуть касаясь кончиком языка гладко выбритой кожи, и почувствовал ответную, едва заметную дрожь, почувствовал, как Никита подставляется под легкое прикосновение. Никита оперся на локти по обе стороны от его головы. Он уже не лежал приятной тяжестью, а нависал над Костей, и весь ему отдавался, его рукам, гладившим ягодицы, его языку, скользящему вокруг адамова яблока. И только членом прижимался все сильнее, волнующе и упруго проводил чуть выше лобка. Его дыхание касалось скул, шумело в ушах, а в комнате вдруг стало слишком жарко, будто коммунальщики опомнились и вновь включили отопление.

Никита, наклонившись, дотронулся губами до щеки Кости и замер, словно не уверенный, может ли целовать парня так же, как девушек. Костя ощутил его сомнения, как свои собственные, и не стал испытывать, станет ли Никита целовать его в шею, прикусывать мочки ушей, как Юра, или попросту облизывать ключицы и плечи… Сам Костя давно уже не чувствовал смущения, исследуя языком чужое тело.

Костя потянул трусы Никиты вниз — кончиками пальцев, уложив ладони на задницу, и тот приподнялся, помогая ему. Он ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Костя коснулся расселины между ягодиц. Нет, не сегодня… Костя с удовольствием снова смял полукружия и скользнул пальцами дальше, к яйцам, чуть оттягивая мошонку. Никита прижался взмокшим лбом к его лбу и шепнул:

— Не думай, что я приехал к тебе спецом потрахаться, понял?

— Попробуй убедить меня в обратном, — ухмыльнулся Костя, обхватил его руками и ловко перекатился.

Теперь Никита лежал под ним — распластанный, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Костя поцеловал его во вздернутый кончик носа и стал спускаться ниже. Обвел языком края татуировки — этот оскал привлекал его давно, — коснулся пупка и дотронулся пальцами до дорожки волос, бежавшей вниз.

Лобок Никита так и не брил. Со странной уверенностью Костя подумал, что они это исправят. А пока… Он провел языком по члену Никиты — тот стоял, прижимаясь к животу и склоняясь налево. В плечи ему вцепились пальцы, будто бы потянули вверх — и тут же ослабли.

— Пос… постой, — выдохнул Никита. Костя приподнял голову, но Никита таращился в потолок и часто дышал. — У меня ж всю навигацию — ни одной юбки…

— И ни одних брюк, да? — не удержался Костя.

Он обхватил ладонями бедра Никиты с внутренней стороны и развел их — немного, не настаивая. Жалея, что света так мало, чертов фонарь со стройки, беспокоивший его по ночам, мог бы светить и поярче… Он провел языком по яичкам Никиты, натягивая кожу вверх, и тот всхлипнул, ноги его задрожали. Кончиком языка — по члену, от основания до самой головки, поддевая крайнюю плоть… Ему стоило немалых усилий удержать ноги Никиты — тот завозился, цепляясь за простыню кулаками. Костя сжалился. Он плавно насадился горлом на его член, скользнул губами вниз, и головка приятной тяжестью легла на корень языка — прошла дальше… до чего ж у него классный член, завороженно подумал Костя, глубоко дыша через нос. Он обхватывал ствол губами, чуть ныла челюсть, и ему даже двигаться не хотелось, только смаковать это распирающее рот ощущение. Но он все же скользнул обратно, считывая каждую венку, чувствуя легкую горечь от смазки, прокатившейся вместе с головкой по языку.

Никита замычал — наверное, сжал челюсти, чтобы ни звука не издать, и все равно не выдержал. Костя обернул влажный от слюны член ладонью, вновь сжал его губами — и уже не мучил Никиту, заработал ртом быстро, не так глубоко, но все равно с полной самоотдачей. Пускал головку то по языку, то давал ткнуться за щеку, чтобы натягивалась кожа, и помогал себе немного рукой. А потом, поддавшись порыву, опустил ладонь ниже и упер большой палец в анус Никиты. Даже не пытался проникнуть, только дотрагивался. Узкая дырочка сжалась, словно защищаясь, и Костя глубже взял член в рот. Никита вцепился ему в плечо, дернул бедрами вверх, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Пришлось положить другую ладонь ему на живот, успокоить поглаживаниями. Мышцы под большим пальцем пульсировали, то сжимались, то приоткрывались, но Костя не настаивал. Не лез, куда не пригласили. Он крепче обхватил губами член Никиты, уложил язык всей плоскостью на его обжигающую поверхность и постарался сделать все, чтобы этот минет был лучшим в жизни Никиты.

И когда сперма брызнула толчками в рот, а Никита, всхлипнув задрожал всем телом, Костя подумал, что ему, похоже, удалось устроить незабываемую встречу друзей после долгой разлуки. Он, выпустив член изо рта, подтянулся к Никите, уткнулся губами ему в шею и быстро, почти не заботясь об ощущениях, довел и себя до оргазма. Важнее сейчас было обнимать Никиту, чувствовать, как тот оглушен, раздавлен, и гладить, гладить его тело руками и губами…

***

Когда Костя выскользнул из дома, Никита еще спал. В первые секунды пробуждения Костю словно отбросило в прошлую жизнь, где они частенько засыпали и просыпались вместе, а потом точно пружиной швырнуло обратно. Захотелось поскорее уйти, выпасть в прохладный апрель, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

Как возвращаться домой, что говорить и как себя вести, Костя не представлял. Даже порадовался обычно раздражающей суматохе на работе, позволившей на какое-то время забыться.

Он подумал, что еще год назад перед ним не стоял бы вопрос, стоит ли поцеловать Никиту, когда они увидятся вечером. Год назад он бы без сомнений обнял его и, коснувшись ладонью щеки, дотронулся до его губ, потому что не было ничего более естественного, он ведь так мечтал об этом — они вдвоем, далеко от привычной среды обитания, и никто не увидит, никто не осудит, никто не помешает. А теперь… он вроде как вырос за этот год. Он научился трахаться без обязательств, целоваться без любви, относиться ко всем легкомысленно, как Никита когда-то относился к своим девушкам, да и, наверное, к нему самому.

Только Костя до сих пор не мог поступать с Никитой, как с одним из многих. Он вдруг остро это осознал. И захотел застонать от злости на самого себя.

Вечером, подходя к дому, он заметил очертания знакомого автомобиля, припаркованного на газоне. Прищурился, разглядывая номер. Нет, не ошибся. Машина Юры. Он иногда приезжал без предупреждения, и Костя подходил к нему со стороны водительской двери, стучал в окно. Сейчас машина пустовала. Видимо, Юра заметил свет в окне и сразу поднялся. Ожидал ли он встретить Никиту? Едва ли. Костя так и не сказал ему о воссоединении с другом детства. Спрятав ладони под мышками, Костя ускорил шаг и нырнул в подъезд. Машинально стал шарить по карманам в поисках ключей и только в лифте вспомнил, что просто захлопнул дверь. Поймал себя на том, что, надавив на звонок, напряженно прислушивается к происходящему в квартире, но ни единого звука не доносится.

А чего он, собственно, ожидал? От чего сердце колотится, точно у загнанной лошади? Юра никогда бы не вступил в конфликт с человеком, которого считает шпаной подзаборной, он над такими только посмеивается. А Никита… у Никиты нет причин злиться. То, что вчера произошло, едва ли для него что-то значило, да и для Кости, по большому счету, тоже. Важен не секс, а констатация собственных чувств. Они-то, кажется, не изменились с обеих сторон. Хоть что-то осталось как раньше.

Дверь открыл Юра — спокойно, словно это была его квартира, и за ним сразу же появился Никита.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Юра и коснулся ладонью плеча Кости, на миг задержав руку. — Решил заскочить по пути за часами, но… — он с улыбкой оглянулся на Никиту. — Получить их не удалось.

— А я откуда знаю, чьи это часы, — огрызнулся Никита. — Может, он спиздить их хочет…

В руках у него и впрямь были часы, он небрежно держал их за ремешок. Юра непринужденно засмеялся.

— Откровенно сказать, я давно уже не общался с людьми, у которых мат через каждое слово, — довольно сказал он. — Свежо, будто пожевал говна…

— Никит, отдай часы, — произнес Костя и ступил за порог. Закрыв дверь, он сбросил с плеча сумку и наконец сказал, взглянув на Юру: — Привет. Останешься?

— Мне еще в область ехать, — покачал головой Юра. Не глядя он протянул руку, и Никита, скривившись, вложил ему в ладонь часы. — Я пойду, кисик, и так уже задержался.

Костя расстегнул куртку, стал разматывать шарф. Неуютно. Впервые в этой квартире, полюбившейся, гостеприимной, ему стало неуютно, и свет показался слишком ярким — хотя после потемок отчего дома он не мог нарадоваться светодиодным лампочкам. Юра застегнул часы на запястье и неторопливо заговорил:

— Думаю обернуться за три часа. Мои парни позвонили, пожаловались — якобы на складе перебои с электричеством, отопление отключили, и работать в таких условиях невозможно, а я, знаешь, сразу понял: набивают себе цену, они одна суть жадная деревенщина, так что нужно приструнить их. А не хотят работать — так ведь я не держу, на их место быстро другие найдутся…

Он все говорил, пока поправлял манжеты рубашки, пока надевал пиджак, и его речь стала белым шумом, усыпляющим всех, кого Юра желал вытеснить из личного пространства. Костя слушал его с полуулыбкой, а Никита, фыркнув, ушел на кухню. Тогда Юра, набросив куртку, приблизился почти вплотную и сказал:

— Есть настроение на этой неделе поиграть в большие игрушки. Ты как?

Он склонил голову и погладил большим пальцем скулу Кости. От теплых прикосновений к лицу прилила кровь, и Костя напоролся взглядом на губы Юры, но не стал целовать его. Словно спустя столько времени было в этом что-то неправильное.

— Я… нет, наверное, не выйдет, — пробормотал Костя и посмотрел в сторону, где за стеной был Никита.

— Понимаю, — так же тихо сказал Юра, проследив за его взглядом, и убрал руку. — Дай угадаю. Первая безответная любовь.

Костя мельком улыбнулся и ответил:

— Я любил немногих. Однако — сильно.

Юра тут же закатил глаза.

— Прекрати его цитировать, это попросту вульгарно. Больше него затаскан только какой-нибудь Есенин. Ты бы еще Асадовым, прости господи, обчитался…

— А мне нравится, — сказал Костя.

Юра хмыкнул. Посмотрел в сторону, будто ожидал увидеть подглядывающего Никиту, и вновь перевел взгляд на Костю.

— Я скажу тебе простую вещь, но ты и сам, наверное, в курсе: иногда достаточно переспать, чтобы закрыть гештальт. Не грусти, кисик, я не люблю тебя таким. И надеюсь, ты не начнешь курить. Смердит.

Юра тронул губами его щеку и ушел. Костя еще немного постоял в коридоре и опустился на тумбочку, чтобы снять обувь. Ему требовалось время, чтобы переключиться. Юра был целым миром, но и Никита — тоже. И миры эти никак не желали пересекаться, оставались будто разными планетами с колоссальным притяжением, и Костю, мелкого, как песчинка, между ними разрывало. Когда же он вошел на кухню, Никита сидел за столом, подтянув одно колено к груди, и залипал в смартфон. Не поднимая головы, он сказал:

— Я бутеры сделал. Норм?

— Вполне, — кивнул Костя и поставил чайник.

В спину ему ударил голос Никиты:

— Что это за большие игрушки? Это то, о чем я думаю?

Обернувшись, Костя показал руками величину игрушек. Никита поднял брови.

— Да ладно? — с подозрением спросил он. — Нахуя? И кто из вас жертва таких дрынов?

— Мы меняемся, — сказал Костя. — Но в этот раз, кажется, мой черед.

— Больные, — произнес Никита, и в голосе его отвращения было пополам с восторгом. — Я вот думаю, что хер больше, чем у меня, не нужен. Толщина, длина — все должно быть в меру. Никто не жаловался.

Фыркнув, Костя заварил чай.

— Ждешь, что я твоему члену комплименты отвешивать буду? — поинтересовался он и сел за стол напротив Никиты.

— А что? — пожал плечами тот и тут же, без перехода, спросил: — Так это был твой парень?

— Нет. У нас свободные отношения, — ровно ответил Костя. Есть ему вдруг перехотелось.

— Вы так договорились? — допытывался Никита. — Или это он тебе ничего, кроме секса, не предлагал? Тебя это устраивает?

— А почему нет? — сказал Костя. На столе лежала наполовину опустевшая пачка сигарет. — Это удобно. Это ни к чему не обязывает. Это избавляет от взаимных претензий и упреков. От ревности, в конце концов.

— Значит, и у нас с тобой было что-то вроде свободных отношений, — заключил Никита.

Хмурясь, он разглядывал Костю. Тот в неожиданном для самого себя приступе откровенности сказал:

— Тебе, может, и не понравился Юра, но он многое для меня сделал. Без него я бы так и остался туристом, а потом бы и вовсе вернулся обратно. Мы познакомились, когда я впервые в клуб пошел, — усмехнулся он, вспоминая. Вдруг важным показалось объяснить, что Юра — это не просто симпатичный москвич, с которым они периодически трахаются, а намного больше. — Юра меня как целку снял, еще спросил: ты часом не девственник? Я, говорит, постоянно ухитряюсь запасть на невинных пацанов. Он что-то вроде принца. — Костя попытался задавить улыбку, но она так и вылезла, рассекла лицо. — Подцепляет самых зашуганных пацанов и учит жизни. У него, наверное, хобби такое — одаривать случайных людей своим вниманием и смотреть, что выйдет.

— Он на сколько тебя старше? — резко спросил Никита, уставившись ему в глаза. — Лет на десять? Пятнадцать?

— Какая разница?

Никита отвел взгляд.

— Все? — уточнил Костя. — Допрос окончен? — дождавшись угрюмого кивка, он миролюбиво продолжил: — Как прошел твой день?

— Лениво, — буркнул Никита. Он выбил из пачки сигарету и повертел ее в руках. — А как твоя учеба? — спросил он уже другим тоном, словно они до этого о погоде болтали. — Магистратура?

— Никак, я документы еще в декабре забрал.

Никита снова воззрился на него — на этот раз с обидой.

— Так я знал! — воскликнул он. — Твоя учеба все время была просто предлогом!

— Даже если и так, — начал злиться Костя, — то в чем претензия? Бесишься от того, что я все-таки оказался стопроцентным пидором?

Он так давно не произносил этого слова, что поморщился — до того стало противно.

— Давай не будем, — быстро произнес он, не дав Никите сказать и слова. — Мы год не виделись. К чему эти ссоры?

— Никто и не ссорится, — пробормотал Никита. — Ты завтра опять на весь день пропадешь? Сюда еще твои любовники завалятся? Я перессал, между прочим, когда в «глазок» смотрю — а там мужик какой-то левый. И трезвонит так уверенно, будто домой к себе…

— Я взял на неделю административный. Сказал, что домой на похороны бабушки поеду.

— Скелет твоей бабули в гробу вертится от такой дерзости, — укорил Никита. От уголков его глаз побежали насмешливые лучики.

Костя улыбнулся ему. Полегчало. Вечер потянулся, перетекая в ночь, переливаясь через края, и вновь вернулось чувство комфорта: они трепались обо всем и ни о чем конкретно, Никита припоминал, как они однажды залезли в чужой огород, и столетний дед забросал их яблоками, как гранатами, и смеялся так заливисто, что и Костя подхватил этот хохот, хотя помнил, что яблоки оставили на их спинах приличные такие синяки. Его быстро начало клонить в сон, сказывался постоянный недосып, и он задремал, пока Никита листал ленту Вконтакте, бормоча, что до сих пор не понимает, как за год в навигации он мог так сильно отстать от жизни.

Костя проснулся среди ночи — без джинсов и футболки, но в носках. Никита дрых рядом, ткнувшись носом в подушку, и забытый ноутбук лежал у них в ногах. Приподнявшись на локте, Костя провел кончиками пальцев по шее Никиты, по оголенному плечу. Тот спал крепко, даже не пошевелился. Захотелось разбудить его, сказать что-то глупое, процитировать Бродского, так презираемого Юрой, сказать: _я был счастлив здесь, но уже не буду_ , — но Костя вовремя одернул себя. Он запоминал так много чужих слов, что порой терял собственные. Тихонько встав, он пошел в душ. А потом снова лег, и на этот раз проспал почти до полудня.

Чувствуя себя самозванцем, он потащил Никиту на ВДНХ. Ловил себя на том, что ведет себя будто коренной москвич перед провинциальной девчонкой, не видевшей ничего, кроме сельского клуба с выбитыми на стенах барельефами вождей, но ничего не мог поделать: требовались какие-то знакомые паттерны, чтобы замаскировать собственную несостоятельность. Никита, похоже, не замечал подвоха. Ему было в радость гулять, и он нет-нет да поглядывал на Костю озорно, искоса, и казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он поцелует его на глазах у всех. Наваждение рассеялось, когда они вернулись домой и снова окружила их комната. Требовались действия, требовались разговоры, но Костя уже не был так уверен, что они смогут просто переспать, будто это ничего не значит. Будто это не расколет его на части, выдернув из устойчивого, крепкого мирка, где он был вполне доволен происходящим и не мечтал о большем.

По сути, он ведь до сих пор жил ожиданием будущего, где все встанет на свои места и он будет частью целой картины, а не выпавшим из коробки кусочком паззла.

Никита, побросав одежду на полку, зарулил на кухню, болтая на ходу, и полез в бар — к полупустым бутылкам. Их уже стало меньше, чем было до его визита. Выставив на стол ром и текилу, он посетовал, как же Костя зажрался, но это не помешало ему пользоваться благами цивилизации и пить без зазрений совести. Сначала они накатили — бездумно, как воду, а потом, когда разговор стал иссякать, Никита вдруг предложил с горящими глазами:

— Давай играть. В «я никогда не».

— Мы быстро накидаемся, — предупредил Костя и разлил ром по рюмкам.

— Разве это плохо? — усмехнулся Никита. — Я первый. Это будет легко. Я никогда не изменял в отношениях! — и он выпил.

Костя лишь укоризненно посмотрел на него. Наполнил его рюмку заново и, подняв свою, сказал:

— Я никогда не спал с портовыми шлюхами.

— Грубо, — укорил Никита, но, как ни странно, не выпил. — Я никогда не хотел уехать из дома.

Его рюмка опять осталась на столе, а Костя выпил до дна. Следующие несколько раундов они перекидывались вопросами легкими и очевидными, и оба немного поплыли, языки стали чуть заплетаться.

— Я никогда не жалел, что свалил, — произнес Никита и испытующе уставился на Костю. Тот остался неподвижен. Никита с горечью сказал: — Мудак же ты! — Он выпил, и до Кости дошло, насколько же тот опьянел. А он и забыл, как быстро Никиту уносит — и так же быстро возвращает на землю.

Ноги Никиты, и так занявшие все пространство под столом, поехали дальше, и стопы его коснулись лодыжек Кости. Перегнувшись через стол, Костя обхватил ладонью горящее лицо Никиты и посмотрел в его заблестевшие от выпитого глаза. Цвет их казался совсем пронзительным.

— А зна… знаешь, почему я свалил? — тщательно выговаривая слова, произнес Никита. Он положил свою руку сверху на ладонь Кости и склонил голову набок. — Потому что хотел, чтобы ты ощутил. Почувствовал. Чтобы как я страдал.

— Ну и дурак, — тихо сказал Костя. — Моя очередь. Я никогда…

— Нет, ты послушай, — выдохнул Никита. Он сильнее прижал к лицу руку Кости, второй обхватил его запястье и вдруг быстро поцеловал у самого основания, ткнулся губами в ладонь чуть выше жестких сухожилий. — Я думал, что разорву контракт через месяц. Вернусь — и ты никуда не уедешь. Потому что… потому что поймешь, — проговорил он, теряя связность речи. — Но там… — Он поморщился. — Не вышло, в общем. Ты и представить не можешь, как хуево мне было. Поначалу. Потом привык. Но все равно…

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Косте захотелось притянуть его к себе, прижать к груди, обнять, утешить, но он лишь продолжал смотреть на раскрасневшееся лицо Никиты и гадать, сколько же он скрывал под напускной веселостью и равнодушием.

Никита вдруг открыл глаза, на миг показавшись абсолютно трезвым.

— А я догадался, — пробормотал Костя. — Догадался, что ты хотел сделать мне так же больно, как я тебе. Это несложно было.

— И все равно не передумал.

— Нет.

Никита опустил глаза в свою пустую рюмку. Пальцы его, сжимавшие руку Кости, расплелись, и он откинулся на спинку стула. Костя налил ему еще — и бутылка опустела. Он понял, что забыл свое «никогда не» и теперь никак не может сообразить, что же сказать. Зато Никита, похоже, заранее продумал все вопросы. Он выпалил:

— Я никогда не любил московского мажора, который мне в отцы годится.

— Так уж и в отцы, — буркнул Костя.

Он дотронулся до рюмки, обдумывая. И не стал пить, хотя твердой уверенности у него не было.

— И на том спасибо, — кисло сказал Никита.

— Я никогда не хотел парня, — помедлив, произнес Костя. — Лучшие друзья не в счет.

Никите потребовалась почти минута, чтобы до него дошла суть вопроса, а Костя в это время выпил.

— Так я хотел, — неуверенно сказал Никита. — Не то чтобы прям всерьез, мысленно-то, конечно, выебал бы его, а на деле — никогда… Что-то я уже не понимаю, пить мне или нет, — огорчился он.

— Да без разницы, — махнул рукой Костя. — Все равно кончилось. А в магазинах уже не продают. Допивай — и дело с концом.

Никита послушался его. Они перекурили, даже не открывая окно на этот раз. В голове у Кости шумело, но пьяным он все равно себя не ощущал. Стало чуть тоскливо. Он внимательно посмотрел на Никиту. Он все еще был для Кости поразительно красивым. Да что там, для всего мира он был симпатичным, обаятельным парнем. И потерянным. Сейчас, когда он погрузился в свои мысли и молчал, он выглядел совершенно запутавшимся и даже, может быть, одиноким.

— Во что еще играть будем? — спросил Костя.

— Ну, раз пить больше нечего… в правду или действие, — вяло предложил Никита и встряхнул головой, сбрасывая заторможенность. — Давай, выбирай.

— Правда.

— Ты б меня выебал? — насмешливо спросил Никита, и Костя резко вспомнил, как вечность назад впервые услышал от него этот вопрос.

— Разумеется. И не один бы раз.

Никита от такой прямолинейности опешил. Глядя в его округлившиеся глаза, Костя с улыбкой спросил:

— Правда или действие?

Никита тоже храбро выбрал правду.

— Так на кого из нашей компании у тебя вставал? — спросил Костя, подперев подбородок кулаком.

Моргнув, Никита буркнул:

— Да ну тебя нахуй с такими вопросами. Действие.

— Менять нельзя.

— Мне поебать. Давай действие.

— А не сольешься?

Никита показал ему средний палец. Как назло, все мысли из головы вышибло, фантазия отказалась работать; да и, будем честными, с фантазией у Кости всегда была беда.

— Раздевайся и иди в душ, — наконец решил Костя.

— Ты выебешь меня в душе? — возмутился Никита.

— Не-а. Побрею.

— Я и так бритый, — растерялся Никита и провел рукой по голове.

— Не здесь, — уточнил Костя.

— Ты ебанулся?

— Все-таки сливаешься, — констатировал Костя. — Как я и предполагал.

— Пиздец, — резюмировал Никита.

Он с грохотом отодвинул стул. Поднялся, покачнувшись, и на ходу стал расстегивать ширинку. Костя поднял брови. Он и не рассчитывал, что Никита поведется… И даже не собирался продолжать выполнять задуманное.

А впрочем… чем черт не шутит? Ему стало неловко, не все еще гайки сорвало, и сохранялись понятия об интимности… Но Никита, отдаляясь, наклонился, снимая штаны, и выставил голый зад, совершенно не стесняясь. Костя проводил его взглядом. Никита, оставив всю одежду по пути, скрылся в ванной. Жаль, что выпивка закончилась. Он чересчур трезв. С другой стороны — и хорошо, что трезв, руки хоть твердыми остаются… Еще немного потянув время, Костя пошел за Никитой.

В ванной уже было жарко, зеркало над раковиной запотело. Никита не стал задергивать занавески — стоял под душем, и струи воды стекали по его телу. Линия загара шла четко по коротким рукавам и вырезу футболки, а спина, живот, ягодицы, бедра оставались белыми. Услышав, как вошел Костя, Никита обернулся. На лице его не читалось никаких эмоций, и Костя подумал, что все-таки перегнул. Надо было сдать назад и обратить все в шутку.

— В шмотках будешь меня брить? — буркнул Никита. — Ты, блядь, все-таки больной, то в игрушки с престарелым пидором играешь, то это вот…

Костя через голову стащил водолазку. Хотел было заступиться за Юру и сказать, что ему всего-то тридцать пять, ну, может, тридцать семь, но не стал. Никите поебать на его возраст, а Косте оправдываться незачем. Он разделся догола — не выставляясь, не пытаясь сделать это эротично. Хотя бы потому, что никогда не умел подавать себя. А еще — потому что Никите этого было не нужно. Он смотрел, отступив в сторону от лейки душа, скрестив руки на груди, и его увиденное устраивало.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Костя перешагнул через бортик ванны. Он посмотрел на Никиту и сказал:

— Я пошутил. Я не буду ничего делать. Просто испытывал тебя.

— Врать ты не умеешь, — холодно сказал Никита. Он приподнялся на цыпочки и коснулся губ Кости, а рука его проехала по животу вниз.

Костя в одно движение обхватил его за талию и прижал к скользкому кафелю стены. Мокрые губы Никиты было непросто удержать: он целовал в щеки, в подбородок, как еще никогда не целовал. И что сыграло роль — алкоголь или вседозволенность вдалеке от дома и толпы приятелей, от мнения которых он зависел, — Костя не знал. Да и какая разница. Никита упер ладони ему в грудь и отстранил. Посмотрел снизу вверх и прошептал:

— Давай, начинай. Я дважды повторять не буду.

Костя выдохнул. Абсурд ситуации начал его заводить. Еще недавно ему казалось это возбуждающим, так почему что-то должно измениться? Он взял бритву с полки за зеркальной дверцей над раковиной, достал пену и выдавил ее себе на ладонь. Никита следил за ним безотрывно. Даже, кажется, дышать перестал.

— Не бойся, — попросил Костя. — Доверяешь мне?

— С чего ты взял, что я боюсь? — фыркнул Никита. — Уж надеюсь, ничего мне не отрежешь…

Но стоило кончикам пальцев Кости дотронуться до низа его живота, как Никита растерял браваду. Мышцы его напряглись, обрисовался рельеф пресса. Костя перенес пену с ладони на жесткие черные волосы на его лобке. Отстраненно подумал, что такого всепроникающего доверия не было, даже когда Юра впервые резиновый член конского размера в него вставлял, растягивая так, чтобы потом кулак вошел.

Никита сглотнул — Костя краем глаз заметил его скакнувший кадык. Вверх он старался не смотреть, нужно было сосредоточиться. В конце концов, он никогда подобного не делал. Себя порезать — ерунда какая, а Никиту… И все же он сделал первое движение бритвой — короткое, на пробу. Часть волосков упала на белую поверхность ванны и вместе с водой поплыла к стоку.

— Лучше поторопись, а то тебе мой член начнет мешать, — сдавленно произнес Никита.

Костя коротко глянул на него — и больше не отвлекался. Он точными движениями оголял кожу Никиты, даже почти не касался ее руками, лишь бритвой. На лбу выступил пот — чересчур жарко стало в ванной. Проведя лезвием в последний раз, он потянулся за спину Никиты к шумящей воде, чтобы сполоснуть бритву, и внимательно посмотрел на его пах. Теперь — хорошо. Чисто. Гладко… Никита отступил на шаг, подставляясь под душ, и вода окатила его, смывая все лишнее.

Тогда Костя вновь посмотрел ему в глаза и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к оголившейся коже. Никита вздрогнул, приоткрыв рот. И его удивленный вид, его красиво очерченные розовые губы окончательно снесли голову. Костя не глядя бросил бритву в раковину и приник к Никите с поцелуем. Под пальцами был чистый шелк — нежный, ласкающий. Никита простонал ему в губы, вырвался, выпалил:

— Ты б сразу сказал, что там такое чувствительное! — и опять окунулся в поцелуй.

Встал у него почти мгновенно. И появилось ощущение, что они прошли еще одну точку невозврата.

В эту ночь они почти не спали.

***

На третий день спонтанного отпуска Костя перестал ждать от судьбы удара исподтишка, на изредка проскальзывающие колкости Никиты отвечал насмешливо и ловил в ответ открытую, довольную улыбку. Они провели почти весь день в постели. Фоном шли фильмы, один за другим, все их Костя уже видел, а Никита пропустил во время навигации. За сюжетом проследить не удавалось — то и дело отвлекались, обхватив друг друга руками, и не успокаивались, пока не падали в изнеможении спинами поперек кровати. На полу возвышались сложенные стопкой три пустые коробки из-под пицц. За окном уже стемнело.

— Хочешь, секрет расскажу? — пробормотал Никита под начальные титры «Слендермена».

Костя глянул на него, на полуприкрытые глаза и темные ресницы.

— Валяй.

Никита, устроившись поудобнее, натянул одеяло на голое тело, прикрылся до самых плеч и зевнул.

— Я, когда в навигацию ушел, — начал он, — решил: переебусь на всех остановках со всеми девками, которые согласятся, и вся эта дурь из головы вылетит. И не так тошно будет. А не вышло. С одной уже пошел в сортир, но так противно стало от всей этой грязи, от самого себя, что тупо развернулся и свалил. Прикинь?

— Не знаю, что и ответить, — тихо сказал Костя, отводя взгляд.

То ли Никита, язык без костей, несет чушь, то ли говорит правду… Костя ему поверил, поверил еще вчера под пьяные признания, но не понимал, для чего Никита все это рассказывает. Чтобы укорить? Костя ведь не оглядывался на него, когда спал с парнями.

— Я люблю тебя, — буркнул Никита, словно его заставили это произнести. — Во всех смыслах. Вот и все.

Костя изумленно уставился на него. Никита раздраженно посмотрел в ответ, рывком сел и с вызовом выпалил:

— А что, тебя на признания не пробивает, когда потрахаешься?

— Сказал бы ты это год назад — и все по-другому сложилось.

Косте тоже вдруг стало холодно, и он дернул половину одеяла на себя. Так и сидели, зло смотря друг на друга. Костя притянул колени к груди и обнял их, выставив наружу хребет. По спине заскользил холод. Никита, покраснев, хмуро глядел на него и кутался так, что одна голова только торчала.

— Ты, бля, слишком много требуешь, — процедил он. — Сначала говоришь, что уедешь, раз я тебе не отвечаю взаимностью…

— Я так не говорил.

— Подразумевал, — рявкнул Никита. — Каково, думаешь, мне было по ночам таращиться в потолок и думать: вилкой в глаз или в жопу раз? — Он нервно хихикнул. — Я ж реально не знал, что делать. Ты огорошил меня своим решением. Даже обсуждать не стал. Все без меня уже спланировал. И хуй положил на то, что Никитка там будет говорить или делать.

Костя облизал губы. В груди все сжималось, подкатывало позабытое чувство тревоги. Его будто засасывало в себя прошлое, его детская комната с узкой кроватью, тяжелые шаги отчима и страх, постоянный страх, что кто-нибудь прочитает его мысли и узнает все постыдные секреты. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Заговорил:

— Я был неправ, согласен. Мне не стоило просить тебя поехать со мной. И вообще ставить перед выбором. Но мне тоже было нелегко любить тебя и знать, что ничего не выйдет. Скажешь, мы могли бы с тобой так же весь день провести там? — Он приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Никиту. Тот уже с напускным равнодушием повернул голову к экрану ноутбука. — Думаешь, мы бы смогли целый год скрываться от всех? Давно бы уже поссорились. А меня бы и вовсе отпиздили толпой.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Никита. — Давай не будем. Поздно уже рассуждать, что было бы…

Он вытянулся на постели, лег на бок. Костя подкатился к нему со спины и обнял. Коснулся губами загривка, где выступал позвонок, и положил ладонь на грудь Никиты, где билось сердце — чаще обычного.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прошептал Костя, целуя его за ухом. — И всегда любил. Но ты и так в курсе.

Никита вздохнул и пяткой закрыл крышку ноутбука, отрезая истеричный визг испуганной героини. Всего каких-то три дня, подумал Костя, а размеренная жизнь кажется такой далекой. И работа в банке, и Юра, и здоровое питание вместе с отсутствием вредных привычек… Все, что теперь заботит, — вот это теплое тело в кровати, спина, к которой так хорошо прижиматься грудью, и их идеально совпадающие пропорции: ни с кем больше не было так уютно, никого не получалось так обернуть своими чересчур длинными конечностями.

И скоро все вернется на свои места. Никита уедет — он ведь в Москве всего на три дня. Костя выйдет на работу. Дважды в неделю Юра будет забирать его на машине и отвозить к себе. Пройдет еще несколько месяцев, наступит отпуск, две летние недели, беззаботные, счастливые. А потом колесо запустится по новой. Никита будет где-то вдалеке, на периферии. Заведет семью, однажды поставит на аватарку свою фотографию с младенцем — и поначалу будет верить, что не станет таким же, как его отец.

Костя лишь недавно понял, что стал таким же, как папа, хоть и вырос без него. Приехав в Москву, он почти пять недель прожил с отцом, его женой и дочкой — как оказалось, не его родной, а от первого брака жены, но папа любил ее гораздо больше, чем Костю. Это не обижало. У Кости было достаточно времени, чтобы присмотреться и узнать в спокойствии, даже отстраненности отца собственные черты. Отец тоже не побоялся уехать от провинциальной рутины, сбежать от любивших его людей ради собственного комфорта. Не захотел тянуть лямку, как все. Разве можно за это осуждать? Но почему от сходства с ним Косте стало так тошно, что он съехал от него при первой же возможности, хотя и пришлось жить первый месяц на одних макаронах и воде…

— Может, чем займемся? — вполголоса предложил Никита. — Весь день валяемся… у тебя и друзей-то нет, наверное. Затусить не с кем.

— Почему же, — возразил Костя, вырываясь из горьких размышлений. — Есть Алина, мы замечательно с нею общаемся. С удовольствием тебя с ней познакомлю.

— Ты вот мне в жопу членом тычешь, а говоришь, будто с листа читаешь, — проворчал Никита. — Что за Алина? Симпатичная? Ты не заревнуешь?

— Тебе ловить нечего, она лесбиянка, — хмыкнул Костя и поцеловал Никиту в плечо. — Однокурсницей была. Мы с ней особо не общались, пока в клубе не столкнулись. Юра сразу весь скривился, как увидел, что мы с ней застряли у бара и болтаем… — Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Знаешь, он, как мне кажется, женоненавистник. Если ему об этом сказать, он, конечно, станет отрицать, но все же…

— Все, — перебил Никита, — хватит. Я твоего Юру один раз в жизни видел, а он меня уже по гроб заебал.

Костя провел приоткрытыми губами по его шее, молча соглашаясь. Не надо про Юру — значит, больше ни слова о нем. Ладонью — по талии Никиты, по бедру… Эти три дня с ним — как на качелях: от ссоры к примирению, от взаимных упреков — к признаниям. Будто они пытаются уместить все несказанное и несделанное в три дня, хотя должны были растянуть на целый год. Никита, выдохнув, перекатился на живот, и Костя налег на него сверху, считывая поцелуями каждый позвонок — от первого и вниз, между лопаток, до поясницы… Рукой дотронулся до чуть разведенных в стороны ног. Так было проще — без разговоров, без лишних вопросов. Только чувствовать, как их тела тянутся друг к другу и желания звучат в унисон с мыслями.

Фильм они все-таки досмотрели. Никита ворчал, что скримеры давно уже никого не пугают, но все равно подпрыгивал от каждого резкого звука. Костя, усмехаясь, обнимал его за плечи. Он-то уже кино видел. Легко быть невозмутимым, когда знаешь, где именно тебя будут пугать.

Зазвонил на кухне смартфон. Подниматься с постели было лень, но Костя все-таки заставил себя встать. Заодно подхватил с пола пустые коробки и скомканные салфетки, чтобы выкинуть. Звонок смолк. Оставив мусор у входной двери, Костя пошел в кухню. Мимо прошлепал в туалет босыми ногами Никита, оглянулся через плечо и подмигнул. Костя заторможенно улыбнулся ему, залипнув взглядом на его оголенных плечах. Когда он все-таки взял в руки смартфон, тот уже дважды звякнул, оповещая о входящих сообщениях в Телеграме.

_«Твоя школьная любовь все еще у тебя?»_

_«Выйди ненадолго, я под твоими окнами»_

Костя подошел к окну и выглянул. Автомобиль Юры стоял с погашенным фарами прямо под фонарем. Заскребло где-то в глотке, будто в ожидании скандала, хотя Юра никогда не повышал на него голос, да и не ссорились они ни разу. Костя начал одеваться. Он уже натягивал джинсы, когда появился Никита и встревоженно спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Юра подъехал, — сказал Костя, надевая носки. — Я на пять минут спущусь к нему.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Никита. Он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к шкафу.

Костя в замешательстве пожал плечами и отодвинул его в сторону, чтобы вытащить с полки рубашку.

— То есть, — продолжил Никита, буравя его взглядом, — он тебя просто поманил — а ты уже как собачка выбегаешь? Сам не зная зачем?

Остановившись, Костя посмотрел на него.

— А ты часто спрашивал своих кентов, зачем они тебя зовут? Помнится, ты так же радостно скатывался по перилам вниз, когда Игорь звонил в домофон и говорил, что мимо проходил.

— Это другое!

— Правда? Это потому что вы были просто друзьями, а мы с Юрой — друзья с привилегиями? — съязвил Костя. — Совсем другое, согласен…

Он надел куртку, сунул ноги в кроссовки и бросил:

— Я на пару минут всего.

И уже спускаясь по лестнице (лифт ждать было невыносимо), он понял, что на пустом месте нахамил и обиделся. Как, впрочем, и всегда с Никитой. Ладно. Полчаса — и они вновь обретут полное взаимопонимание.

А завтра… завтра Никита, скорее всего, уедет. Может быть, навсегда. Эта мысль ударила под дых, и Костя остановился перед холодной подъездной дверью, чтобы немного успокоиться. Повторится прошлогодний кошмар: Никита вроде как жив, но так далеко, так недоступен, что будто и мертв. Пусть он хоть тысячу раз драматизирует в этот момент, но ощущения, когда Никита уехал, были именно такие.

Костя выдохнул и вышел на улицу. Холод сразу принял его в свои объятия. Под ногами хлюпал подтаявший грязный снег. Подойдя к машине Юры, Костя даже не успел постучать в стекло — мигнули фары, едва слышно снялась блокировка с дверей. Он забрался на пассажирское сиденье.

— Думал, ты меня игнорируешь, — сказал Юра вместо приветствия. Положив ладонь на бедро Кости, он повернул к нему голову и добавил: — Я скучал.

— Извини, — ответил Костя, глубоко вдыхая ароматизированный воздух машины и такой знакомый запах одеколона. — Все как-то закрутилось… — Он замолк и посмотрел в лобовое стекло перед собой. Нашел в частоколе темных и светлых квадратов здания напротив свои окна — в комнате свет, на кухне — темень. Ему показалось, будто занавески вздрогнули.

— Кисик, в чем дело? — вкрадчиво спросил Юра. — Ты переспал с этим парнем?

— Да.

Косте стало не по себе. Он будто бы сидел в кабинете директора с повинной головой и сознавался, что именно он разбил окно. Но соврать Юре он не мог, да и незачем ему было. Ладонь Юры скользнула от колена вверх. Он хмыкнул:

— И все еще не успокоился? Костя, если ты хочешь играть с ним в отношения и верность, так и скажи.

— Чтобы ты мог найти мне замену? — выпалил Костя и посмотрел на Юру.

Тот пристыдил:

— Я хоть раз тебя обидел чем-то?

— Нет. Извини, — опять повторил Костя. Жаловаться Юре — последнее дело, но слова так и рвались наружу. — Я не знаю, что делать. Он уедет завтра, я даже не знаю, куда. Но я хочу поехать с ним. Да хоть в дыру, где я вырос… Я хочу — с ним, — проговорил он, почти с ужасом понимая, что действительно готов прямо сейчас сорваться за Никитой куда угодно, и прятаться, и обманывать себя и окружающих, и уже не кажется таким безысходным провести всю жизнь под маской, тайком, в темноте… — Бросить эту работу дурацкую, ненавижу ее, черт возьми…

Юра крепче сжал его бедро.

— Костя, послушай меня, — велел он. — Ты пожалеешь. Почему ты собрался пожертвовать всем ради него? Разве тебе плохо?

— Не знаю. Нет, — пробормотал Костя, как загипнотизированный кролик глядя в темные глаза Юры, ощущая себя раздавленным под его жестким взглядом.

Хорошо ему, наверное. Ни дня в жизни он не скрывался. Рассказал как-то раз, что в гимназии его пытались травить, но недолго продержались — неинтересно гнобить столь уверенного в себе человека. Пару раз прилетело в лицо — так он ответил. Видимо, ему повезло с одноклассниками. Потому что, признайся Костя в своих предпочтениях в своей школе, он бы вряд ли выжил. А если бы по чистой случайности смог приползти домой, то его отчим бы добил.

Ладно, не все так мрачно. У него был Никита. И с ним он почти ничего не скрывал. Костя сказал:

— Я, наверное, не смогу снова его отпустить. Ты просто не знаешь, — выдохнул он. — Не знаешь, как он исчез на год и я на стенку лез от одиночества. Сейчас я, конечно, не один, — быстро добавил он, заметив, как нахмурился Юра. — Но…

— Кисик, — прервал его Юра. — Ты и с ним будешь все равно что один. Такие люди, как он, везде приспособятся. Помнишь Гаврилова, моего партнера? Он ширмой обзавелся лет пять назад и, пока она не видит, развлекается с мальчиками в сауне. И ты для своего морячка будешь таким же мальчиком. Только бесплатно его станешь ублажать. Но, — он вскинул руку, не позволяя Косте заговорить, — мальчики хотя бы могут сменить профессию. А тебе опять придется менять город и жизнь.

— Тебе легко говорить, — сказал Костя. — Ты никого не любишь.

Юра с улыбкой склонил голову набок.

— Я ни к чему тебя не склоняю, Костя. Просто высказываю свое мнение. Раз у вас такая любовь, то почему бы ему не переехать к тебе? И обязательно ли съезжаться? Ах да, — с насмешкой добавил он, — вы же уже проверили отношения расстоянием и временем.

— Спасибо, Юр, — пробормотал Костя. — Я подумаю над твоими словами. А тебе не кажется, что нет правильного варианта? Непонятно, кто из нас должен пожертвовать своим комфортом: я или Никита. И кто из нас в конечном счете прав. Кто больше сделал для того, чтобы переступить через себя и открыться друг другу.

Он отвел глаза и заметил, как от подъезда к ним расхлябанной походкой идет Никита. В руке у него тлела сигарета. Юра тоже обратил на него внимание и вполголоса спросил:

— Мне за машину волноваться?

— Полагаю, не стоит. Я пойду, — вздохнул Костя. — Если это окажется нашей последней встречей… — Он посмотрел на Юру.

Тот холодно сказал:

— Ты еще попрощайся со мной, как будто собрался завтра повеситься.

В стекло со стороны Кости раздался бесцеремонный стук. Щелкнули замки, блокирующие дверь, и Юра совсем уж ледяным тоном приказал:

— Сиди ровно, пока я не разрешу выйти.

Он утопил кнопку, опуская стекло. Никита стоял возле пассажирской двери, нахально глядя внутрь. Пока стекло скользило вниз, он затянулся и выдохнул сигаретный дым в салон.

— Шпана, у тебя билеты на поезд или самолет? — спросил Юра. — На который час тебе такси заказать?

— А тебе какое дело, дядь? — поинтересовался Никита и облокотился на дверь с опущенным стеклом, будто на прилавок в магазине. — Костян, пошли, я заебался тебя ждать.

Но, обращаясь к Косте, он смотрел он только на Юру. Словно показывал, кто здесь важнее.

— Вы еще морды друг другу побейте, — буркнул Костя. — Впрочем, знаете что? Продолжайте, — сказал он, поочередно посмотрев на обоих. — Хоть раз в жизни кто-то из-за меня подерется, почувствую себя первой красавицей в школе.

Щелкнули замки. Двери больше не были заблокированы, и Костя приоткрыл свою. Оглянувшись на Юру, он отчаянно пожелал найти правильные слова, но их не было. Зато Юра заговорил спокойно, словно рядом не было дымившего Никиты, словно они только что не пререкались. Словно бы их свободные отношения только что не прекратились.

— Костя, ты хороший парень, — произнес Юра. — Умный. Умеющий заботиться. Красивый. Да, — не терпя возражений, сказал он, — красивый, я люблю только красивых. Подумай вот о чем: кто тебе настолько испоганил самооценку, что ты в последние две наши встречи так зажался и будто бы ростом пытаешься стать меньше? Всего пара дней — а ты уже мизерабль.

— Я не пытаюсь… — Костя осекся.

Юра улыбнулся.

— Пока, кисик. Мне пора ехать.

Стекло сбоку от Кости поползло вверх. Проглотив горький комок, Костя кивнул и выбрался из машины. Захлопывая дверь, он в последний раз посмотрел на Юру, но тот, начав сдавать назад, глядел только в камеру заднего вида.

— Че застыл? — буркнул Никита и дернул его за локоть. — Пошли.

— Подожди.

Костя проводил взглядом автомобиль Юры, пулей вылетевший из двора. Наверное, будет сейчас гнать, превышая скорость, и остановится не скоро. Он порой бывал рассерженным из-за рабочих дел, и в тишине они с Костей ехали без особой цели, просто выжигая бензин и нервы.

— Что за херню он нес про самооценку? — зло спросил Никита. — Я хоть раз тебе говорил, что ты стремный?

— Нет. Я думаю, он не про тебя, — задумчиво сказал Костя. — А про среду, про окружение…

— Охуеть он умный, — фыркнул Никита. — Пойдем, Кость, уехал он. Не вернется уже.

— Да, не вернется, — подтвердил Костя.

Развернулся, спрятал руки под мышками и, ссутулившись, побрел с Никитой к подъезду. Уже у дверей спросил:

— Так куда ты поедешь-то?

— Выгоняешь? — коротко глянул на него Никита.

— Ты сам говорил, что тебе надо перекантоваться до пятницы, а потом куда-то двинешь.

Они зашли в лифт. Под белым светом ламп Никита разглядывал его, будто впервые видел.

— Ночью уеду, — наконец ответил Никита. Лифт, дрогнув, остановился, и двери его разъехались в стороны. — Часа в три от тебя свалю, на такси за час доеду до вокзала. Слушай, Кость, — заговорил он уже будничным тоном, выходя на площадку, — а выеби меня?

— Чего? — вскинул брови Костя, сбитый с толку.

Никита достал из кармана ключи и ткнул ими в замочную скважину.

— Выеби, говорю. Мне чисто интересно, как это будет. Ни с кем другим, сам понимаешь, я не стану. А с тобой — отчего бы не попробовать?

Он распахнул дверь. Снял куртку и швырнул ее на пол, словно она в чем-то провинилась. Никита продолжал разглагольствовать, стоя спиной:

— Мужик твой тебя кинул, когда нового найдешь — неизвестно, чего тебе отказываться-то?

Костя остался на пороге. На виске билась жилка. И никак не мог понять: то ли заорать и врезать Никите, то ли отступить, опуститься на пол и накрыть голову руками, сказав: я в домике. И прикинуться, что его здесь нет.

Никита наконец обернулся, сверкая оскалом — точь-в-точь таким же, как набит у него на груди. Вот что означает эта татуировка, вдруг понял Костя. Улыбку, которой Никита отгораживается от мира. Улыбку, которая очаровывает, которой невозможно противиться, которая разоружает. Он не спорит, не дерется, не качает свои права. Ему достаточно просто улыбнуться, чтобы все было так, как ему хочется. Ему достаточно улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть все свои чувства.

— Зачем ты надо мной глумишься? — устало спросил Костя и потер глаза кулаком. — Ложись, успеешь немного поспать перед отъездом.

Вошел в квартиру, разделся догола и закрылся в ванной.

Получается, что он в один вечер проебал все. Так долго решал, что же выбрать, а в результате остался один на один с самим собой. Юра, может быть, и вернется, и снисходительно простит ему неразумность, только Костя не сможет забыть, как ныл в его машине. Никита уедет, забыв эти три дня, потому что может приспособиться и выжить без него, может устроиться так, чтобы довольны были все: родственники, друзья, приятели. Все, кроме него.

А что Косте? Косте снова пытаться наладить свою непутевую жизнь. Он закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под горячую воду. И зачем все это было? Зачем, если он оказался в начальной точке, там же, где и год назад?

Как же спать хочется.

Чтобы без сновидений.

Чтобы просто лечь, закрыть глаза — и забыться. И, может быть, никогда не просыпаться.

Он, набросив полотенце на плечи, поплелся к кровати. Никита сидел лицом к окну в темноте, только силуэт спины. Костя остановился.

— Что, закончил? — лениво, будто через силу спросил Никита, обернувшись к нему. — Пойду тоже сполоснусь… Будильник на два поставь.

Костя кивнул. Он лег, укрылся одеялом до подбородка, уставился в квадрат окна, туда, где светил ненавистный фонарь на стройке. До чего же дерьмово. И что делать — не знает. Вспомнив о будильнике, он встал и потащился в коридор за смартфоном, забытым в кармане куртки. Проверил все мессенджеры, посмотрел, нет ли сообщений Вконтакте. Пусто. Юра не пишет. Да и черт с ним. Черт с ними со всеми. Плевать на Никиту, плевать на ощущение, будто он тонет. Повторяя это как мантру — плевать, плевать, плевать, — Костя вернулся в постель. Вскоре затих шум воды, щелкнул выключатель, и Никита перелез через его ноги и лег рядом, повернувшись спиной.

Никто не произнес ни слова. Никита дышал так ровно, что не было сомнений: не спит. Сколько времени они так провели, Костя не знал. По ощущениям — полчаса. Или около того. А завтра — одинокая ночь. Никита будет трястись в поезде. Наверняка познакомится с соседями по купе или плацкарту, будет травить им байки со своей навигации, и люди сочтут, что он — веселый и беззаботный. Оскал на его лице обманет их.

Костя положил руку ему на плечо. И Никита почти сразу же накрыл его ладонь своею.

— Почему мне так гадко думать, что вы с ним ебались на этой же кровати? — глухо спросил Никита. — Ладно бы просто какой парень… а именно с этим — противно. Ненавижу его. Так бы и выбил все зубы его ровные.

— Если тебя это утешит, он больше никогда на этой кровати не побывает, — пробормотал Костя. — Не то чтобы его это сильно расстроило…

Никита перекатился на другой бок, оказавшись лицом к Косте, и сделал это так резко, что столкнулся с ним коленями и ненароком поддал локтем. На миг задохнувшись, Костя обхватил Никиту одной рукой. Тот впился злым поцелуем, кусая губы, и навалился сверху.

Он горел, словно в лихорадке — такой горячий был. Впервые Костя почувствовал, какая сила кроется в мышцах Никиты: тот столь крепко прибил к кровати, что ни сдвинуться, ни сбросить его. Предплечьем Никита давил на горло, колено упер в бедро. Он оттянул нижнюю губу Кости, прихватив ее зубами, и отпустил, когда стало действительно больно.

«Странно, — отстраненно подумал Костя, — я забыл, что это такое — боль. Никто не бил меня вот уже год. Нигде я не падал пьяным. И это, наверное, нормально. Это, а не то, что было до переезда. До разлуки с Никитой. Так почему сейчас, сцепившись с ним, хочется бросить все и потянуться туда, где он? Пожертвовать всем, как верно дал определение Юра…»

Никита ослабил хватку, стек на него, уже не тыкая острыми углами. Ладонь его скользнула по подбородку, осталась на щеке.

— Кость, — прошептал Никита, — я ведь не шутил. Мне, может, и не понравится даже. Но я хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил.

И он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Кости, словно смутившись.

— Меня мужик бросил, — ответил Костя. — Тебе не кажется, что я слишком подавлен сейчас?

— Не-а, — нагло заявил Никита и быстро, воровато поцеловал его в шею. — Знаешь, что вспомнил? Пару лет назад на вписке просыпаюсь утром от того, что мне в бедро твой член упирается. Вокруг тела пьяные, пацаны наши, а мы с тобой в обнимку на диване. И ври потом, что это просто утренний стояк, — хохотнул он. — Пришлось тихонько от тебя утекать, чтобы не палиться…

Вот то, что он всегда умел: увлечь, поднять настроение, отдалить все проблемы. Одно его присутствие решало половину всех неразрешимых дилемм. Это, может, действительно сейчас единственно важное было — заняться с ним любовью. Костя обхватил его лицо руками, поцеловал, как в последний раз. Эти губы, которые он любил, сколько себя помнит. Эти скулы. Эти глаза, нереальные голубые глаза, каких в жизни не бывает, только на картинках. Как-то быстро, незаметно Никита оказался под ним — податливый, ласковый, только кончики пальцев порхают бабочками по голой спине, а бедра обхватывают талию. Костя провел носом по его щеке, вдыхая его запах. Если эта близость будет последней, то он хочет запомнить все до мельчайших подробностей. Они пригодятся, когда он будет сидеть с разбитым сердцем и жалеть себя.

Он почувствовал, как упирается ему в живот член Никиты. Как крепко он стоит. Ладони Никиты проехались по спине, опустились на ягодицы, требовательно сжали.

— Ты же всегда меня хотел, — прошептал Никита ему в губы. — Хотел согнуть и трахнуть, разве нет? Я тоже хочу.

— Договорился, — пробормотал Костя. — Все-таки ты договорился…

Никита рассмеялся, словно услышал шутку.

— Давай, накажи меня, — сказал он, пока Костя, навалившись на него, тянулся под кровать к коробке со смазкой и презервативами.

Он действительно смог отодвинуть на задний план все, что угнетало. Никита заразил его своей способностью жить одним моментом, даровал ему это умение на короткое время, и перестала давить на грудь невидимая тяжесть. Он отвлек Никиту поцелуем и коснулся скользкими пальцами между его ягодиц. Неудобно было лезть рукой между их телами, когда Никита пытался соприкоснуться с ним каждым миллиметром кожи, но зато они чувствовали друг друга так близко, что ближе некуда. Никита крепко сжал его загривок, не позволяя отдалиться.

Он все же напрягся — мышцы задубели, нахальный язык присмирел и не лез в рот. Костя дотронулся до узкого отверстия, коснулся там, где никто еще Никиту не трогал. И замер. Может, передумает. Сдаст назад. Надо дать ему возможность отказаться. Хотя член уже стоит, и хочется толкнуться им в горячее нутро. Туда, а не в кулак Никиты, как сегодня днем.

Никита отстранился от его губ, прошептал:

— Я не хрустальный. Давай.

Костя склонил голову, упираясь лбом в его лоб. Глаза Никиты блестели. Он чуть шире развел полусогнутые ноги. И Костя перестал сомневаться. Нет, Никита хочет пойти до конца. Он не попросит остановиться.

Костя толкнулся одним пальцем в него — медленно, аккуратно. Никто его там не трогал, тупо подумал он. А я… а я не стал дожидаться. И хоть никогда не велся на романтические бредни типа «быть друг у друга первыми», немного жалею теперь.

Никита выдохнул:

— Я такими темпами на поезд опоздаю. Это твой коварный план?

Костя впился поцелуем в его смеющийся рот, смял его губы своими. Он все еще осторожничал, но постепенно напряжение отпускало, и он понимал: сделает все идеально. Никита не разочаруется в первом опыте.

А кто знает, может, у него будут и другие. Может, он погорячился, когда сказал, что никому другому не даст. Прижмет если — найдет, под кого лечь. Костя поцеловал его почти зло, будто бы мстя за то, что еще не случилось. Начал даже понимать, что почувствовал Никита, когда приревновал его.

Он выдавил еще смазки на пальцы. В нос забился чересчур сладкий вишневый запах. Легко вогнал в Никиту два, три пальца — свободно растянул мышцы.

Это потому, что Никита доверяет ему. Не зажимается. Сам этого хочет.

Почему они потеряли столько времени?

Никита стиснул его плечи, откинул голову назад и ртом втянул воздух.

— Еще вот так же, — хрипло попросил он. — Еще разок.

И скользнул ладонью к своему члену. Костя облокотился рядом с его плечом, внимательно вгляделся в лицо, в широко распахнутые глаза. Повторил движение, касаясь точки внутри, и Никита прикусил губу, зажмурившись. Костяшками он задевал то живот, то член Кости. То, как он получал удовольствие, сводило с ума. Костя завороженно наблюдал за ним, слушал, как он постанывает, и раздвигал пальцы шире, еще шире, чтобы поскорее заменить их на член. Собственное возбуждение накатило волной, ударило в затылок, отрубая мыслительную деятельность.

Пора. Кажется, пора. Костя вытащил пальцы, не глядя нащупал квадратик из фольги. Никита замедлил движения и посмотрел ему в глаза, чуть поглаживая себя. Грудь его мерно вздымалась.

— Скажи ты мне год назад, что так будет… я бы испугался и слился, — прошептал Никита. — А теперь — не боюсь.

Костя наклонил голову, целуя его.

А он бы не испугался. Он бы даже сам себя растянул, если б Никита не захотел. Подставился бы ему без раздумий. Только все равно бы потом сбежал туда, где не ощущаешь себя грязным и жалким.

Он раскатал по члену презерватив, смазал и себя, и Никиту, еще пару раз скользнув в него пальцами, и приставил головку к растянутому, но все равно такому узкому входу. От напряжения со лба сорвалась капля пота. Он толкнулся вперед — чуть-чуть, едва раздвигая мышцы.

Надо было еще растянуть, пронеслось в голове. Это ведь для него в первый раз. Никита вдруг чуть подался бедрами навстречу — и Костя осмелел. Он двинулся, погружая член глубже, но не до конца — достаточно и так, чтобы дотронуться до простаты. Рука, на которую он облокачивался, подрагивала. Он оперся и второй по другую сторону от головы Никиты. И ощутил прикосновение пальцев ко взмокшему виску — нежное, будто это он переживал первый раз, а не Никита. Словно это ему нужно было помочь расслабиться.

Он выдохнул, на миг оторвался от губ Никиты, чтобы посмотреть на него, и встретил спокойный взгляд.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Костя. — Так люблю…

И снова прижался в поцелуе, чтобы Никита не фыркнул ничего по поводу смешной сентиментальности. Пошло легче: он нашел нужный угол, толкался неглубоко, и Никита в ответ подавался навстречу, рука его, скользящая по члену, порой замирала.

Ему хорошо, Костя знал это, и радость распирала грудь. Ему хорошо так, как никогда еще не было. Он ускорился. Сам долго не продержится. Столько раз просыпаться со стояком и дрочить, представляя Никиту, столько раз засыпать вместе с ним, чувствуя тепло его тела, его кожу под своими ладонями… И наконец оказаться с ним вместе. Он чересчур долго ждал этого момента, ждал так долго, что не верил, что когда-нибудь все это случится.

Никита быстрее заработал кулаком, и Костя подхватил его темп. Приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не проникнуть глубже, чтобы не повести себя слишком грубо. Движения Никиты стали рваными, сбился ритм, а задница сжалась. Костя замер, застыл, прижавшись к губам Никиты. На живот ему выплеснулась сперма. Он медленно вытащил член, снял презерватив и за пару прикосновений кончил на ягодицы Никиты.

Силы его покинули. Он опустился сверху, дотронулся губами до щеки Никиты. Тот, тяжело дыша, положил ладонь ему на спину. Потом завозился, пытаясь выползти, и Костя откатился в сторону. Никита лег на живот и глубоко вздохнул. Обняв подушку, подтянул ее под грудь и шепотом сказал:

— Теперь женись на мне. Или хотя бы погладь, ноет…

Костя, усмехнувшись, огладил его задницу, уделив внимание обеим половинкам, и провел пальцем по анусу, по припухшим горячим мышцам. Никиту передернуло, будто током ударило.

— Так, — сдавленно сказал он, — хорош. А то опять ебать придется…

Он упал щекой на подушку. Никита прикрыл его одеялом.

Кажется, никто из них так и не заснул, а потом прозвенел будильник.

Все стало буднично, словно нужно было идти на работу. Костя, замотавшись в халат, пошлепал ставить чайник, Никита быстро принял душ. Включенный свет раздражал глаза, и хотелось лечь, наверстать упущенные часы сна.

— Я провожу тебя, — сказал Костя, пока Никита хлебал растворимый кофе. От еды он отказался.

— Не надо, — буркнул Никита.

Он отставил недопитый кофе и принялся ходить по квартире, подцепляя со всех поверхностей свои вещи и запихивая их в рюкзак.

— На какой хоть вокзал-то? — безнадежно спросил Костя.

Никита, порывшись в рюкзаке, вытащил паспорт и бросил его на стол. Между страниц был заложен билет. Костя взглянул на него.

— Так ты домой? — удивился он. — Я думал, куда-то еще…

— А куда мне? — огрызнулся Никита. Он вернулся на кухню, надевая куртку. — Куда мне еще? Никто меня нигде не ждет, — ожесточенно сказал он и забросил рюкзак на плечи. — Я вернулся — а все по-другому. Хотел с пацанами подраться, думал — ебала друг другу набьем, и все станет как раньше, и полегчает, а они не повелись, прикинь? Не получилось на пиздюли нарваться!

Костя поднял на него глаза. Никита стоял перед ним уже одетый, только обуться осталось, и смотрел зло.

— Я тебя никак не пойму, — тихо сказал Костя.

— А чего тут понимать? — горько ответил Никита. — Дай сюда… — Он сцапал паспорт со стола. Билет на поезд Костя прижал к груди и отступил на шаг.

— Ответь сначала, — сказал он. — Ко мне ты зачем приехал? Чтобы тоже полегчало?

— Да просто так я прикатил! — рявкнул Никита. — Тупо выдумал предлог, чтобы с тобой пару дней побыть, понять, чем ты теперь живешь. Остался ли ты прежним или тоже стал другим.

— И как? — совсем тихо спросил Костя.

— Не знаю, — ответил Никита и отвел взгляд, разом потухнув. Схватил пачку сигарет со стола и повертел ее в руках. — Не знаю, ясно? Ты хотя бы счастлив? — Он вскинул глаза на Костю. — Ты счастлив был до того, как я к тебе приперся и все испортил? Ты на своем месте был?

Костя, помедлив, пожал плечами. Билет жег ему руки.

— И зачем тогда все это было? — в сердцах спросил Никита. — Зачем ты уезжал, я сбегал, зачем я сейчас тут стою и распинаюсь перед тобой, если ничего не изменилось? Если мы все так же недовольны собой, друг другом и жизнью?

Он замолчал и вытащил сигарету из пачки. Руки у него подрагивали, и Костя подумал, что уже как-то раз такое видел.

— Если тебя никто там не ждет, то почему ты сейчас хочешь уехать? — вполголоса спросил Костя и посмотрел на Никиту. Тот наконец прикурил и выпустил струю дыма. Костя протянул руку за сигаретой — совсем как раньше.

— А что мне еще делать, Кость? — отчего-то так же тихо ответил Никита.

Костя глубоко затянулся, прислонившись к подоконнику. И, выпуская дым, поднес кончик сигареты к билету. Получилось только подкоптить его. Все это время Никита безмолвно наблюдал за ним. Костя нервно усмехнулся.

— Похоже на предложение остаться? — спросил он. — Может, теперь ты согласишься?

Никита исподлобья посмотрел на него и протянул зажигалку.

— Похоже на согласие? — передразнил он и сбросил рюкзак с плеч на пол. — Выпендрежник. Теперь еще че-нибудь процитируй.

— Что-то ничего на ум не приходит, — сказал Костя и поджег билет, держа его за самый краешек.

— Он хоть счастливый был? — буркнул Никита, не отрывая взгляда от огня.

— Это в маршрутках счастливые, — хмыкнул Костя. — На таком не посчитаешь.

— Ладно. Будем считать, что счастливый.

**\- КОНЕЦ -**


End file.
